The First Born Child
by Chance'sfinalride
Summary: When Jax was a teenager one of his girlfriends told him that she was pregnant with his child, but he didn't believe her. Then months later his daughter was born. Now 14 years later she's back in Charming after trials and tribulations, and Jax wants to make things right. But can he or is she too far gone?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys this is my first fanfic so please don't be too brutal on me haha. But anyway here it is, but first i'll give you a cast list so you can see who's who, the only person i haven't cast yet is J.T. but i'm still not sure if i want to. Of course the cast of SOA is the same and i own no one but my OC's everyone else belongs to the great Kurt Sutter**

 **Destiny- Alicia Keys**

 **Lena- Olivia Munn**

 **Nick- Aramis Knight**

 **Ray- Noah Centineo**

 **Arabella- Josie Loren**

 **Jayme- Kiernan Shipka**

 **Jude- Cameron Boyce**

Today had been a shit day for Jax. Besides the usual bullshit with the club his ex-wife Wendy had been calling him telling him that she wanted to see him and that she needed money for hospital and doctor bills. Plus Tara had been arguing with him for the past week over everything and anything, she had even brought up AnnMarie, a girl he had slept with a few times back in highschool when he and Tara were on the outs.

He had left the shop after work to go back to his house, hoping the ride will help him clear his head. A short while later he was pulling into the driveway of his house. He took off his helmet and placed it on the bike. Loud music suddenly started blaring behind him, he turned and saw a moving van, a subaru, a mini coop, a dodge charger, a minivan, and a nissan skyline all parked across the street. The house that was diagonal from his own had been for sale for a while so he figured someone had finally bought the place. He saw a woman with long, dark, curly hair and caramel skin stand in front of the house giving directions to the others that were with her. It looked like 7 kids, all but one being teenagers, carrying boxes into the house. All of the teens looked too different to be related to each other so he figured they might just be friends of the family or distant relatives helping out with the move.

He leaned against his bike for a few minutes watching the scattered movements across the street when he notices his mother pulling into his driveway.

"Hey" she says while getting out of her car

"Hey" he replied kissing her cheek "Everything ok?"

"Yeah. The store was having a sale on toiletries so i picked you up a couple things" Gemma answered giving him a bag. She then turned her head to the new neighbors place where the kids stood around seeming to be arguing.

"What's going on over there?" she asked

"New neighbors"

"Well it's best we go welcome them huh" she stated as she began walking toward the house. Jax cussed under his breath and followed in step behind his mother.

Gemma had gotten to the woman first. When they had stepped foot onto the lawn all the kids got very quiet and stared at them, wondering who the intruders were.

"Hi can i help you?" The woman asked

"Just happened to notice you moving in. Wanted to welcome you all." Gemma answered giving her best Martha Stewart voice.

"That's very kind of you, Thank you. My name is Destiny" she said extending her hand to Gemma. Gemma took her hand and shook it lightly

"Gemma."

"I'm her son, Jax" Jax said taking the womans hand

"It's very nice to meet you both" she said after shaking Jax's hand.

"And these are my kids" she said indicating the kids on the lawn

"Nick" said the oldest boy. He had curly, sand colored hair and brown eyes

"Raymundo. But everyone calls me Ray." said the next boy. He was a taller hispanic boy with broad shoulders and thick brown waves in his hair.

"I'm Arabella" Smiled a short Spanish girl. Jax guessed that she and the boy Ray must have been related since they looked so similar

"Jayme" mumbled a girl with medium blonde hair and big hazel eyes.

"Names Jude. But I'm called J.T." stated a small girl with honey hair and blue eyes that looked really familiar to Gemma but she couldn't place from where. Jax went to shake the girls hand when he took notice of the burn scars that covered her right hand and arm. She noticed him looking and pulled her hand back quickly.

"And this is Jude" Said Destiny putting her hands on the shoulders of a young boy that had short brown hair and big innocent eyes.

"They're both named Jude?" asked Gemma

"Technically yes" answered Destiny "J.T.'s actual name isn't Jude that was just a nickname for her"

"So what's her real name?"

"We don't speak of it" Answered J.T. quickly

We nodded in acknowledgement that we weren't getting any further with that conversation.

"Is that your bike back over there?" J.T. asked Jax

"Yeah" he answered

"Nice. '03 Dyna right?"

"Yeah it is. You like bikes?"

"She loves bikes. Especially anything Harley." answered Jude

Jax nods at them and turns back to Destiny

"So what do you do?" he asks

"Well i'm a teacher at the elementary school" she replies

"And your husband?" Gemma questions

"Oh well. My partner she's a police officer."

"Partner? So you're lesbians then?"

"Yes."

"Hmm So that does explain why your kids don't look much like you then"

"Mom" Jax warns

"No its ok. Yes the kids are all adopted. Except for Nick and J.T.. NIck is from my wife's first marriage and J.T. is still a foster child." Destiny explains to them. Gemma nods seemingly satisfied by her answer.

"Well it's nice meeting you all. Have a nice day." Gemma smiles and walks away

"Have a good one" Jax says quickly taking off behind his mother.

He caught up to her back at his house and pulled her to the side

"What the hell was that?" he asked

"What was what baby?" she replied

"You know what. Back there with all the questions"

"Just being neighborly"

"Bullshit mom. You're never neighborly"

"Ok so maybe i was just trying to figure out who was moving in. We don't really get outsiders in Charming." she stated

"So i'll have Juice check 'em out. There was no need for the 20 questions"

"I just don't want any trouble blowing onto you or the club" she said

"I know mom" he replied. He gave her a hug and a kiss and went back out to his bike. He wanted to get back to the clubhouse as quick as he could to have Juice start looking up this new family. It would at least get his mother off his back for a little while.

Jax pulled out his phone and dialed up Juices number after the third ring he picked up

"Hello?" he said. It sounded like he just woke up

"Were you sleepin?" asked Jax

"Yeah" answered Juice

"Jesus Christ man it's two o'clock in the afternoon. Look i need you to do something for me"

"Sure what do you need?"

"A family just moved into the house across the street. I want you to look into them"

"No problem. Did you get a name?"

"Just first names. One of them is Destiny she's a teacher, her wife is a cop. They have adopted kids and have a foster child so they should be in the system."

"Got it, I'll see what i can find"

"Thanks Juice. Let me know what you find" With that he hung up and closed his phone. Jax sighed and lit a cigarette, glancing at the house once again before heading inside.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Another chapter for tonight, i will try and update weekly since i have a few chapters ready to go**

A few days had passed since moving in and the Spencer family had settled into the town fairly well. Except for J.T. who still was having a hard time adjusting to Charming. She was jumpy all the time and not really sleeping. When she did sleep, she had nightmares that were so vivid she woke up screaming a few times. If anyone would try to wake her from these nightmares she'd react defensively and accidentally hurt someone. Now at night she slept on the couch, so that if she did have a bad dream, she wouldn't wake anyone.

When she was placed with the Spencers the court ordered that she go to therapy, to make sure that her time in foster care didn't 'damage' her. J.T. honestly thought the whole court ordered therapy thing was a bullshit joke. Where she came from you didn't go to some over paid asshole to bitch about your problems, you handled them yourself. But her mother's insisted she at least give it a shot then decide if she wants to go back or not. Today was supposed to be her first session along with her sisters, and brother Jude. She was just waiting for everyone to be ready to leave. The clock on the counter clicked over to read 3:30 pm

"Mama it's time to go!" She shouted up the stairs. As soon as the words left her mouth they all came bustling down the stairs.

"Come on everyone in the van." Destiny called

"Wait aren't we driving ourselves?" asked J.T.

"No because i don't trust you to drive yourself and show up to the doctor's office" Destiny replied, kissing her head and walking out the door

"She's not wrong." J.T. smirked looking at her siblings "Shotgun!"

They all ran out the door and to the minivan. J.T. noticed Jax across the street getting on his bike and gave him a wave. He waved back and sped off on his bike.

About halfway to the office one of the tires on the van blew out. Thankfully they were close to the Teller-Morrow Automotive Shop so they pulled in. They got out of the car and were approached by a man with wild curly hair and deep blue eyes.

"How can i help you guys out today?" he asked. The name on his shirt read 'Tig'.

"Uh well our tire blew out. We were hoping you could replace it" answered Destiny

"You drove it all the way here?" he asked

"Is that a problem?" Destiny questioned confused

"We only drove it about 6 blocks here" answered J.T. "But the suspension could still be thrown off so it'll have to be checked"

Tig looked at her with a bit of shock

"I like cars" she stated with a shrug

"It'll take about two hours if that's ok"

"That's fine" said Destiny

"Go see Gemma in the office and she'll write up the paperwork"

Destiny thanked him and handed the keys over before heading to the office. The kids opted to wait at a picnic table outside while the important stuff was being dealt with.

Jax had gotten a call earlier that afternoon from Juice telling him that he'd finished the check on his new neighbors and he had to come to the clubhouse as soon as he could. He had spent the night riding around, so he decided to head home and shower before going to see Juice. He rode home, showered and grabbed something to eat before he left. On his way out he saw the kids from across the street getting into the minivan, one of the girls, J.T. he thinks her name is, waved to him and he gave a wave back before taking off on his bike. He wondered what was so bad about these people that Juice couldn't tell him over the phone.

He got to the clubhouse fairly quickly, taking every shortcut and back road he could to get there faster. He parked in his usual spot and strolled inside scanning the room for Juice. He didn't see him anywhere so he decided to head back toward the dorms, thinking that he might be in his room.

"Juice!" Jax called

One of the doors opened and Juice popped his head out "In here"

Jax walked in and closed the door behind him. "What was so important that you couldn't tell me over the phone?"

"I did the search like you asked me to. The house was bought by Lena and Destiny Spencer. They married about a year ago. Destiny teaches third grade and Lena is a cop. They have 4 legally adopted kids, and one son from Lena's previous marriage to a paramedic Frank O'Shea. They all have clean records and both come from great families. The ex-husband had a bit of a drinking problem a few years back but looks like the got himself cleaned up." He explained

"So? Was that it?" Jax questioned

"No. That's why i needed you here"

"Well what is it?"

"I did a search on the kids too just to be sure. The oldest Nick is clean, nothing more than a speeding ticket on him. The other ones though, Raymundo and Arabella are twins they were adopted at the age of 4 from their birth mother who was an addict and disappeared, no father. Jayme and Jude are also siblings put into foster care after their mother died and their father gave up his rights. They circled the system for about 3 years before getting taken in by the Spencers. The twins record is clean, so is the little one. His sister did a few months in juvie for assaulting one of her then foster parents who she claimed were abusing them. It wasn't proven and charges were dropped."

"You can get into their records from them being in the system?" Juice nodded "They have another kid, a foster kid. What about her?"

"She's the one that got me. You're going to want to sit down for this." Jax took a seat in a nearby chair and waited for Juice to continue

"This kid man, i'm telling you she's been through hell and back. She was born just outside of Charming, then moved a few months later to Georgia with her mother. Her mother left when she was 4, leaving her with her then boyfriend, who abused her until she was 11 and placed into a foster home. Every home she was placed in had some kind of problem with her and she was moved, after 16 different homes they thought they had a more permanent one set up for her. She was 12 then. The foster mother there was abusing her too, the lady was psycho, she had her oldest two biological sons hold J.T. over the stove while it was on, claiming she was going to 'send her back to hell where she belonged' burned her right arm and some of her torso before the cops came in and stopped her. They said a neighbor called when they heard screaming. She was placed in a group home after that until a few months ago when Destiny filed to take her in. She has a few arrests from when she lived in Oceanside for street racing and driving without a license but nothing worse than that." Juice finished

Jax rubbed a hand down his face. That poor kid. "Jesus Christ. The mother never came back for her? Or her father?"

"Well her mother called every now and then or sent a letter but didn't actually go back. It was a bit harder to find her original birth certificate to see who her birth parents are." Jax looked intently at Juice wanting him to go on "Are you sure you want to hear this man?"

"Yeah. I want to know who this kid is." Jax said. Juice sighed

"Alright, just remember you asked for it. She was born Judas Rose Teller, her mom listed as and AnnMarie Tyler and father as one Jackson Teller."

Jax froze. What the hell did he just say?

"What?"

"She's your kid Jax"

Holy shit. So back then when AnnMarie was trying to tell him she was pregnant she wasn't lying. He had a whole other kid in this world, who had been through hell because he wasn't there. Jax felt like shit and it showed. He got up and wandered out of Juices room without thanking him and went back outside. He heard some of the guys calling him but he needed out, it felt like the walls were closing in around him. He bent over and tried to catch his breath, his mind racing at all the things he just learned.

He finally straightened up and looked across the lot. She was there with her sisters and brother, sitting at the picnic table, they were laughing and joking with their mother who just came out of the office. He stood and watched them for a bit.

"Jackie boy" an accented voice called. Jax turned a bit to see Chibs coming over to him. "You alright brotha? You left Juicy boy's room in a hurry"

"Just got a lot of shit going on right now" Jax answered

"This wouldn't have anything to do with the little blonde at the table would it?"

"How did you-"

"Juice told me. Poor boy was freaking out"

"Goddamn Juice. She's my kid man. What am i supposed to do?"

"That's up to you brotha. You can tell her and make it right or you can stand off and watch from the sidelines." both men watched them interact for a moment

"She looks so happy with them. I can't just drag her away from that"

"Aye but you can't just let her go. That will destroy you inside."

"I'll just hang around for a bit, see what happens. At least i'll be close by" Jax stated

"I'm here for you brotha. So is the club" Chibs said clapping Jax on the shoulder

"Thank you brother" Chibs nodded and went back inside. Jax decided to go talk to J.T. and see how he can be around her without coming off as creepy in any way.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Thanks everyone who's f** **avorited** **, followed, and reviewed. Adding to the cast list i have:**

 **AnnMarie Tyler: Elizabeth Banks**

 **Frank O'Shea: Christopher Meloni**

 **Joseph** **"Joe" Riley (J.T.'s dad the raised her)-** **Liev schreiber**

 **Vince Riley (J.T.'s brother)- Wentworth Miller (think prison break s1)**

 **-And to answer questions i love the show The Fosters and i did base the family dynamic off of that (But i don't own it). and as for what Gemma is going to do or what J.T. is going to do to Jax you'll just have to keep reading to find out ;p**

Jax approached the table hearing what sounded like the end of a story that J.T. was telling

"So my arm is totally stuck in there right, the dog is freaking out, and there's still 9 cupcakes left. Then of course someone's putting their keys in the door." she tells. Everyone is laughing semi horrified expressions on their faces.

She looks up and notices him by the table "Hey man"

"Hey. How you guys doin?" i greeted

"We're good. Just here to get the tire fixed" answered Destiny

"Flat?" asked Jax

"Blow out. The suspension had to be looked at too" J.T. told him

"They'll take good care of it" said Jax "mind if i sit?"

"No" they all answered. Jax sat at the table across from J.T. from this close he could see some of her features more clearly. She looked at him.

'We have the same eyes' Jax thought

"Why are staring at me?" she asked

"Uh sorry. You look familiar is all. Where are you guys from?"

"Well we're from Anchor Beach, that's just outside of San Diego, and J.T. is technically from everywhere but she came from Oceanside when we got her" Destiny explained

"SoCal! Yeah!" Exclaimed J.T. with a little fist pump and a laugh

Jax smirked at her excitement. "Everywhere huh?"

"Just about"

"So where have you lived?" Jax inquired

"Besides Oceanside?" Jax nodded "Well let's see i grew up in Georgia till i was about 11, then i was in Philly,Texas, Nevada, Southie, Detroit, Hell's kitchen for about half a year bouncing around, then i was in Miami for like 3 months, and Vegas for around a year before i hit Oceanside for a few months, and now i'm here."

"Jesus Christ. You've been to a lot of different places." Jax stated

"Yeah but it was all worth it. Met some great people and learned some pretty cool stuff"

"Yeah like how to kill us all at poker" joked Arabella

"Vegas darlin, Vegas" J.T. replied

"What about bikes, where'd you learn about them?" Jax asked her

"Started in Southie, then i learned more about cars in Hell's Kitchen, then picked it all up back in Miami"

"You know cars too?"

"Yeah"

"She built her car. It was nothing but a shell when she got it" her mother piped in

"And that is a nice car kid. Shit we should give you a job, teach some of these guys a thing or two" Jax said half joking. He hoped she would say yes taking him seriously. He'd have to convince Clay to put her off the books since she was so young, but it would be time to spend with her.

"If you seriously could i'd take it" She replied with a smirk "I loved working at my brothers shop back in Miami, it was the absolute best." she looked down at her hands sadly, and Destiny reached over and put her hands over J.T.'s giving a reassuring squeeze.

"Well look i'll talk to my mom and her husband and see what we can do."

"Wait seriously?"

Destiny gave me a hardened look

"Yeah, give you something to do after school and on weekends, teach you a few things too. As long as your moms say yes and you can keep up your grades"

She turned to Destiny with a hopeful look on her face "Please Mama please"

Destiny turned to her daughter mouth open to tell her that she couldn't do it, when she saw the hopeful look on her face she closed her mouth and sighed "Fine. But only _If_ Gemma and her husband say yes. But you better keep your grades up and no getting in trouble i mean it. One word that your grades are dropping or you got into trouble it's done, understood?"

J.T. nodded her head and grinned

"Yeah i got it. Thanks mama"

Finally Tig came back with the keys to the van and the kids piled in, but Destiny stayed behind. She turned toward Jax as he started walking away

"Jax!" She called out. He turned back toward her and she walked up to him "Look i don't know what you're playing at here but she's been through enough without you toying with her"

"What i'm playing at?" Jax repeated

"Being so nice to her, offering to give her this job or apprenticeship and telling her she can only keep it if she keeps up with her school work? What's in it for you Jax?"

"Nothing's in it for me" Jax said angrily "She's a good kid who's had it tough, i can tell. I just want to give her something to keep her out of trouble, that she seems to enjoy. And as for her grades like i said i'd want her to do well and school's apart of that"

"I hope that's all that is. I'll be watching Jax, she better not get hurt" Destiny said with a glare before joining the kids in the van and leaving.

Jax shook his head and went back into the clubhouse. He found Clay and told him to call church, and in less than a half hour they were all seated at the large wooden table.

"What's this about Jax?" asked Clay puffing on a cigar

"This is about that kid that came 'round with her mom today" he said

"The blonde that knew a thing or two about cars?" asked Tig

"Yeah her" Jax answered "I need you to give her a job at the garage. And for the club to help lookout for her"

"What?" said Piney

"Why?" asked Bobby

"Because she's SAMCRO" Jax stated

"Who is she then?" asked Tig

Jax looked at Chibs who nodded at him. He took a deep breath

"J.T. is my kid"

The room went silent

"Are you sure?" asked Clay

"Yeah i'm sure" Jax nodded

"Then it's hers. And that means she gets protected like the rest of our family" Clay told everyone with finality. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"But nobody tells her. She doesn't know yet and i want to wait till the right time to tell her myself" Jax also stated. Again everyone nodded. Clay slammed the gavel and everyone got up to leave. Jax pulled out his phone to let J.T. know she got the job


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: thanks for all the reviews and follows everyone! just a little reminder that i own nothing but my OCs, Kurt Sutter owns everything else. Now we'll be picking up a bit and getting more into the dynamic of the Spencers and J.T.'s relationship with Jax and the club. Also just to point out J.T. grew up in Georgia so she has a bit of an accent, think along the lines of Maggie from Walking Dead, then when she gets angry think Daryl.**

 _A few months later_

J.T. had been working with Jax in the garage for the past few months. At first her moms weren't too happy that they actually were going to let her work for them, but seeing how happy it made her they decided to let it go. Destiny had decided to leave her job as a teacher and become a nurse at , which was a good thing in the long run. Jax and J.T. had gotten closer but he still didn't tell her who he was. She had also gotten close to Juice and Chibs, since she and Juice could talk video games all day long, and Chibs told her stories of Ireland, and she honestly just liked hearing his accent when he talked. Gemma wasn't happy when she found out that J.T. was Jax's daughter and wanted to tell her right away and move her in, but Jax and Clay both explained to her why that would be a bad idea, so she sat with waiting for her son to tell her.

J.T. rode up to the lot on her bike and leaned it against one of the steel beams outside the garage. She walked into the office and set her backpack onto one of the chairs. Gemma sat at the desk filling out paperwork

"Hey Gem" J.T. greeted

"Hey sweetheart. Jesus do you ever leave that thing behind?" Gemma asked referring to the backpack

"Never" J.T. grinned wildly "Anyway moms are having a barbeque thing on Sunday and said y'all are invited"

"Sure we'll be there"

J.T. smiled and tapped the wall twice before going to the garage. She walked in and grabbed her work shirt tossing it on over her t-shirt. Tig was wiping oil from his hands when she walked in

"Hey kid, when you gonna start driving that nice car of yours?" he greeted

"In two years when i can drive it without getting arrested" she smirked

He laughed

"So what's the agenda for today?" she asked him

"Not much, everything is pretty much taken care of" he explained

"Nice" she replied

"Hey J.T.?" Gemma called popping her head into the office

"Yeah?" J.T. called back

"I have a few errands to run, you wanna tag along?" She asked

J.T. looked at Tig for an answer "I mean if the guys don't need me…"

"We got church and most of the work is done. So you can go ahead" Tig

"Cool thanks" J.T. said taking off her work shirt "Let's go"

She and Gemma got in the car and drove from place to place, picking up dry cleaning, groceries, and other various shopping. They didn't talk about anything in particular but then J.T. finally asked what had been confusing her since they left

"Hey Gem, What's church?" she asked

"Church?" Gemma repeated

"Yeah Tig said that the guys had church. What is that, because i'm sure it ain't prayin and rosaries like i do on sundays"

"You go to church on sunday?" Gemma asked

"Every. Now stop avoiding the question"

Gemma smirked at the girls boldness "Alright well i figure you're going to find this stuff out sooner or later so i guess it's fine if i just tell you now. Church is like a meeting for the club, so they can discuss club business"

"Club business? As in business we ain't allowed to know about?"

"You catch on fast. Technically we aren't supposed to know but sometimes one of the guys will confide in their old ladies. Then it's the old ladies job to not only keep her mouth shut, but to take care of her old man"

"Ol' lady? What is that like a wife?"

"More or less"

"You an ol' lady?"

"Of course. I was Jax's dad's old lady, and now i'm Clays. I'm gonna tell you something sweetheart, because someday you'll be an old lady too. Good old ladies, they can make or break a club"

"Me an ol' lady? I don't think so" J.T. said with a shake of her head

"With all the time you spend around the club i expect it to happen" Gemma told the girl, lighting a cigarette

J.T. scoffed and shook her head, but didn't want to continue the conversation. Gemma grabbed her phone and dialed

"Might as well call Jax while i'm thinking of it"

It rang a few times

" _Hey ma"_ came Jax's voice

"You go to storage?" asked Gemma

" _Nah not yet"_ Jax replied

"Hopefully you can find something you can use. Haven't looked through that baby stuff in years" Gemma told him, puffing her cigarette

"I'm sure anything will help him out" J.T. piped up

Gemma nodded at her

"Hey you still coming to dinner tomorrow night? I'm picking up steaks from the german"

" _Oh you know it"_ Jax said

"Good, J.T. is coming. Why don't you bring Chibs and that new kid?"

" _New kid doesn't eat meat"_

"Don't patch him in" said Gemma loudly

"Can't trust anyone that don't eat meat" J.T. agreed

Jax laughed

" _Ay you hear from my crazy ex-wife at all? Never answers her goddamn phone"_

"That's because she knows it's you calling" Gemma snapped back

" _Yeah well she's supposed to be sending the doctor bills. Haven't seen one in weeks"_

Gemma looked at J.T. who nodded

"We'll stop by on the way home. Check on her"

" _Thanks. Grandma"_

"Asshole" Gemma said hanging up the phone

Gemma and J.T. walked up to the front door, kicking newspapers out of their way as they went. Gemma pounded on the door shouting for Wendy to open the door. When the got no answer J.T. decided to check the back

"Hey Gem i'm gonna check the back. See if i see anything" She told Gemma

"Ok, be careful" Gemma replied

J.T. headed in the backyard, trying to peek in windows as she went. She got to the backdoor and tried to force it open.

"Wendy!" she called

No answer.

Sighing she shook her head and looked through the window that was on the door. The first thing she saw was the melted ice cream all over the floor.

"The hell?" she whispered to herself

Then she saw the blood, leading up to Wendy's still body on the floor. Her face paled as she started screaming for Gemma

"Gemma! Gemma!"

Gemma came running around the house. She looked in the window and narrowed her eyes

"Stupid junkie bitch" she declared


	5. Chapter 5

J.T. opted to stay at the hospital when Gemma said she was going to get Jax. She thought that someone should stay here for the baby. Not for Wendy. Just the baby.

She called her moms to tell them where she was, and that she'd call them when she was ready to go home. Finally she saw Gemma leading Jax and Clay, handing them one of the baggies they found and talking. She saw the look of anger and fear in Jax's face as he got closer.

"Jax!" she called out to him. A slight look of relief washed over him as he approached her and engulfed her in a hug. He broke away and went to a doctor asking what had happened. J.T. was right beside him, along with Gemma.

The doctor, Tara, explained that Wendy's hands and feet were full of tracks, that it was most likely crank. Jax mumbled a cuss and looked at Wendy again

"The baby?" he asked panicked

"We had to do an emergency c-section, he's 10 weeks premature" Tara explained

"Holy shit" J.T. whispered

Tara looked at her for a second before turning back to Jax "Come on i'll walk you through it"

"Just tell me" he pleaded

"He's got a congenital heart defect and gastroschisis- a tear in his abdomen.  
The gastro and the early birth are from the drugs. But the CHD is-"

"The family flaw" Gemma finished

"Yes it's genetic" Tara continued "Either one by itself would be serious but not life threatening, however the two of them together, gives him a 20 percent chance and i'm afraid that's being optimistic"

"Dear lord" J.T. exclaimed, grabbing Jax's hand

"I didn't know, she never wanted to talk to me." He said

"Her O.B. said she missed her last few appointments. No one knew" Tara explained " wants to fix his belly first. Then if he stabilizes he'll go in and try to repair his heart. I'm so sorry Jax. I can take you to go see him now"

Tara started walking away, and Jax broke away to follow her

"Tara!" he called

They exchanged a few words, then Jax started walking out of the hospital

"Jax?" J.T. called

"Jackson" Gemma also called

"Go with Tara" he instructed "I got somethin to do"

"Watch his back" Clay said to Bobby and Chibs, who followed Jax out

"Where's he goin?" asked J.T.

"Even the score" replied Gemma "Come on baby let's go"

Gemma steered J.T. after Tara, who kept glaring at the young girl.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

Jax didn't come back to the hospital, so Gemma decided to take J.T. back home.

"He's gonna be ok" J.T. said to break the silence

Gemma looks at her "I know baby. It's Jax i'm worried about"

J.T. nods "He'll be ok too. He just needs to get over that fear"

"What fear is that?"

"He told me about his brother Tommy. I think he's afraid of the same thing happening"

Gemma looked at her again. She wore the same face Jax and John did when they were thinking hard about something

"You're a smart kid" she replied

J.T. smirked "So i've been told"

They finished the ride with nothing but the radio playing softly. Gemma pulled in front of J.T.s house

"I'll be at Jax's trying to clean up, if you need anything" She said

"Thanks Gem, i'll see you later"

J.T. went into her house and informed her mothers everything that happened earlier that day.

"Oh my god" said Destiny "Are you ok?"

"Yeah i'm alright, but uh i'm gonna crash downstairs, just in case" she replied

"Honey you haven't had a nightmare that bad in a few months, are you sure you want to stay down here?" asked Lena

"Yeah i'd rather not risk it" J.T. answered stuffing her hands into her pockets. She said goodnight to her moms and siblings and settled in to get some sleep.

Later on that night J.T. woke up to Ray shaking her and calling out to her

"J.T. wake up!"

She woke with a start, covered in a cold sweat and breathing heavily "What?"

"You were screaming in your sleep. I heard you all the way upstairs" he said sitting at her feet

"I'm sorry" she said shakily

"Don't be sorry. What happened?" he asked. Ray and J.T. were closer than the other siblings, and he was usually the one who she talked to about things

"It's all muddled memories from when i was a kid. My old man passed out in his own puke, my mom blue on the couch" she told him rubbing her face with her hands

"This shit that happened today, with Jax and his kid, it probably didn't help" he replied

"Yeah, or it's what brought all that up" J.T. chuckled darkly

"Maybe. But you know what i know?" Ray told her, looking right into her eyes

"What's that?"

"Ever since you started hanging around Jax, you haven't had bad nightmares"

J.T. nodded. He was right. When she hung around Jax and the club she felt at home, like she finally found a place where she belonged. She just didn't understand it.

"Hey i'm gonna sit on the porch for a bit. Don't lock the door" she told Ray, who was slowly falling asleep on the couch.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

Jax arrived back home that night to find his mother in the house cleaning

"Jesus Christ it's almost midnight"

"This place is a goddamn pigsty" she exclaimed "What are you doing here?"

"My house" Jax replied with a shrug

"You know what i mean. Don't want you to see it this way"

"Mom, you don't have to do this"

"I just want it to be liveable, get you out of the dorms. Get some decent carpet in here, there's cigarette burns everywhere"

"Mom"

"Maybe get some fresh paint"

"Mom!"

"Some new furniture or something"

"Mom for Christ sakes stop cleaning!" Jax yelled

Gemma stopped and stared at her son

"He's not gonna make it" Jax said softer

"What are you talking about? What happened?" Gemma asked

"He was born with half a stomach and a hole in his heart. He's gonna die"

Gemma stared at him, the silence was deafening. Then she slapped him hard enough to make the sound echo throughout the house

"Don't you say that!" she yelled "You are the only one this boy's got! You don't believe he's gonna make it you might as well go and kill him yourself" she shouted

"I'm sorry" Jax whispered

"You need to go see him"

"I can't"

"Why? Cuz he'll break your heart? Thats called being a father."

"For how long though?" Jax snapped

"You know you were born with the same heart defect your brother had" Gemma said tapping his chest "Seems pretty sturdy to me. I came through hell, landed on my feet. Your father got hit by a goddamn semi, dragged 178 yards, that bastard lived for 2 more days. Look at all the hell J.T. has gone through, and she's still standing. Tellers do not die easy"

"No we just die bloody" Jax smirked

Gemma smirked and took a drag off her cigarette "That's the irish in us"

Jax paused for a moment, thinking, then he asked "When you and Dad hooked up he ever talk to you about his vision? About what he wanted from the club?"

Gemma cocked her head "His vision was, you know what it is. A brotherhood. A family."  
"And running guns? He want that?"

"He never talked about ?"

"I found a box of his old shit in the storage unit. There's, like, pictures and journals and things I never knew about him." Jax explained  
"What kind of things?" Gemma inquired

"It seemed like his original idea for the M.C. was something know, social called it a 'Harley commune.' It wasn't outlaw. It was real hippie shit."  
"We had a lot of bright ideas back were father became a take care of business."Gemma stated  
Jax nodded "You should get home, Mom, finish cleanin' tomorrow.I'll lock up."  
"Okay, darling" Gemma said rising  
"Night, Mom"  
"Night, baby. Oh and check on J.T. if you get a chance, she didn't seem too good"

"Yeah i will" Jax told her, then went to clear out Wendy's stash. When he went to leave, he saw J.T. sitting on her porch.

"Hey" he called softly as he walked up to her

"Hey" she replied

"Can't sleep?" he asked

She shook her head

"Me either" he sighed

"Abel?" she asked

"Yeah. I'm just a bit worried about him" Jax confessed

"He'll be ok" she told him

Jax looked at her "Why are you awake?"

"Nightmares. Old shit. No big deal"

"I'm sorry. What you saw earlier with Wendy, you shouldn't have seen it" he apologized

"It's not your fault Jax. Nobody knew what the hell we were gonna find with her. Besides ain't nothin i ain't seen before" she explained

"Still, it's not something you should see. Ever." Jax said forcefully. It made him angry hearing that it was nothing new to her seeing someone overdose and covered in their own blood

"Hey who was that doctor chick at the hospital?" J.T. asked suddenly

"You mean Tara?" Jax said. J.T. nodded "She's an old girlfriend of mine. Why?"

"She got a attitude problem" J.T. told him "Kept glarin at me like i was Satan himself or somethin"

"Don't mind her. She's just like that sometimes"

J.T. shrugged and stared off into the sky. She and Jax stayed like that until he snapped out of it and playfully smacked her leg

"You should get some sleep. You have school in the morning"

"Yeah you're right" J.T. said getting up. Jax got up too and moved to get off the porch

"I'll see you tomorrow yeah?" she asked

Jax nodded "Most likely. Or i'll be with Abel"

J.T. nodded, then pulled Jax into a hug. He hugged her back and felt himself relax

"Night Jax"

"Night kid"

He watched her walk into the house before heading to his bike. At least he knew one of his kids was safe tonight.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Filler chapter because i'm just a monster and i wanted to show a few things an intoduce some new characters that'll be important later on. But we are coming very close to the big reveal.**

 **Sam- Dougie Baldwin**

 **Drew- Brandon Larracuente**

 **Lucky- Ross Butler**

J.T. didn't sleep at all that night. After she had said goodnight to Jax, she laid back on the couch, opposite of Ray, and tried to sort through her thoughts. She still didn't get why Gemma would say she'd be an old lady, or why Tara was glaring at her so much. She also thought about what Ray was saying earlier too. When she was around Jax and the club it was like she had been there forever. Like she was meant to be there. Plus she felt comfortable and safe, like all the bad shit in the world couldn't touch her there and nothing bad could happen. Jax especially looked out for her and always made sure she was ok. It was Jax who really made her feel safe and at home, which is something she'd never felt at any foster home, even with Lena and Destiny. It was an unusual feeling but a nice one. It wasn't like she had a crush on Jax or anything either, despite what her sisters said, to her Jax was more of a big brother figure. The only guy she'd ever have the possibility of having a crush on is Juice, but never Jax. One of the guys had said once, and she kind of agreed, that she and Jax could pass for siblings. They had both gotten a bit of a laugh out of it.

Jax. What had set J.T. off the most was how upset and angry he was after finding out not only had she seen what happened with Wendy, but it was something she had seen before. That was odd, everyone else who knew about things in her past just pitied her, or tried to tell her that it wouldn't happen again, or it wasn't her fault. But Jax had gotten angry, not at her but it seemed like at himself. As if all the bad stuff that happened was all somehow his fault. It just didn't make any sense to her, and she couldn't figure it out.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

For a while after that night with Wendy, J.T. wasn't sleeping. Her head just kept turning and spinning with different thoughts, and every time she closed her eyes, she saw something horrible and woke right back up. The last time this had happened she had her brother Vince, and he was able to calm and coax her to sleep, even for a few hours. But when she tried to call him the number came up as disconnected. Her ma, Lena said it was for the best, and that she had them to rely on. But Lena didn't get that Vince was there for it all. He understood in a way that they never could.

Beside that she was being kept on a tight leash by her moms since there was a girl that was raped at the carnival that came to town. J.T. remembered that day, she and her siblings had spent literally all day down there having fun. She and Ray went on every ride at least three times, but she had lost track of them after a bit. She ended up running into Juice and a few other guys from the club. She and Juice went on the spin out a few times but she noticed the creepy carny that kept watching her so they didn't go on again. Jax found them and sent Juice off on an errand for the club so it was just to two of them. They went on a few rides, grabbed some food, and she had even managed to convince him to take some pictures with her in the photobooth. They actually took two so that they both could have a copy. J.T. kept hers in the front pocket of her backpack, and Jax kept his in his jeans pocket. At some point in the night J.T. knows she had passed by the girl that was attacked and her moms say that they're all lucky it wasn't worse. But since then it's been school, the shop, and home for J.T. and the others too.

This particular day, however was awful from the start. J.T. still wasn't sleeping and it was causing her to lose her temper and be less patient with people. She had gone to school like usual and sat with Ray and their group of friends, when she noticed one of the jocks brothers being surrounded by a couple of guys that were bigger than him. She didn't react right away but kept an eye on the situation. When she noticed them start to push the kid around she got up and excused herself from the table

"I'll be right back" she told Ray

He glanced at the small crowd of boys then back at J.T. "Don't do anything stupid"

"Wouldn't dream of it" she replied with a smirk

By the time she had weaved her way over to the boys, the kids older brother, Drew, had shown up and was trying to get them to leave his brother alone, but it only seemed to be making things worse.

"Alright guys let's all go back to our own lives yeah?" she said as she approached them

One of them, Bruce, laughed

"What if we don't want to?" asked another, Scott, was his name

"Sucks for you, because i'm being nice. I won't be for long" J.T. replied

Scott and the other two boys all laughed and J.T. narrowed her eyes stealing a glance at Drew

"Look just leave my brother alone and we can call it a day. Sam come on" Drew said beckoning to his brother

Sam was the polar opposite to his older brother, a scrawny, pale goth kid with black nail polish, eyeliner, snake bites in his lower lip and a bit of red in his black hair. Drew was muscular with no eyeliner or nail polish, with just a small hoop earring and his black hair kept in a shortish spike. The only thing the brothers really had in common besides their hair color, were their eyes and height.

He tried to walk over to his brother, but was stopped by a hard hand to his chest. The third boy Jack, had finally done something.

"What if we don't want to? Dracula here has this little spell book and we'd love to see it" Scott said while Bruce snatched a notebook out of Sam's hands. Once they had it they shoved Sam to the ground, where he slid and landed at our feet. A bystander rushed to help him up while J.T. lost her temper

"Hey knock it the hell off!" she yelled

"What are you gonna do about it missy" said Bruce pushing her face

"Don't." She said in a low voice "You're gonna regret it if you do"

"What the hell man? What's your problem? She's a girl" said Drew

Bruce turned to Drew with a wicked smirk

"Fine. i'll just hit you then" he said as he swung

His fist connected to Drew's face and his brother cried out to him. Bruce, Scott, and Jack all turned to him ready to pounce.

"Ay moron!" J.T. called to Bruce. He turned and she wasted no time swinging on him. Her fist hit his nose with a crack, and he stumbled back with blood gushing down his face. His friends looked at him in shock for a moment before and all out brawl happened. Scott and Jack had knocked J.T. down and were kicking her, while Bruce stood there holding his nose.

"What you can't fight you're own battle against a girl!" She shouted "You're pathetic!"

Bruce kicked J.T. in the face and immediately she felt blood in her mouth.

Suddenly whoever was on top of J.T. was off and she saw Drew wailing on Jack. She turned her attention back to Bruce and punched him repeatedly, while trying to block his swings. She had landed several hits to his face and torso, when she felt herself being lifted from behind. She tossed her elbow back and hit whoever it was in the face. She turned and saw that it was Scott, trying to pull her off of Bruce. She kicked him twice in the chest, then stopped, breathing heavily. The guards were finally here and they were yelling for them to stop. One by one they grabbed Jack, Scott, Bruce, Drew, and J.T. and drug them all to the office. Sam trailed behind waiting so he could explain what had happened.

After talking to them all, the principal decided to suspend Drew and J.T. for the rest of the day and the other boys for two weeks. J.T. had left in a huff, assuming that they no doubt called her moms and told them what had happened. She hopped on her bike and took off to the shop as quick as she could. When she pulled up she saw Clay getting put in a black car by some lady and Deputy Hale. She parked her bike while watching, having a bit of a staredown with the woman the entire time.

"Who's that?" she asked Piney

"ATF" he replied

"The hell they want with Clay?" she asked

Piney smacked her upside the head "Watch your mouth. And what the hell happened to your face?"

"Fight"

He nodded and wandered back inside. J.T. went toward the office and saw Jax and Opie inside talking about something

"Bad time?" she asked. Jax looked at her then sprang to his feet

"Holy shit what the hell happened? Who did this?" he asked inspecting her bruised and bloody face

"Calm down, it's nothing. I got into a fight with some guys at school" J.T. replied

"Guys?" asked Opie

"Two of 'em" she replied

"Jesus christ" said Jax

A mini van pulling into the parking lot made them look for a minute. Drew and Sam both got out of the car and strode toward the office

"Might be round two" said J.T. going to meet the two boys

Jax and Opie looked at each other quick, then followed her outside

"What'chu want?" she asked

"To say thanks. That was really cool back there" Said Sam

"Yeah, it was cool of you to help my brother out" Drew said putting an arm over Sam's shoulders "You're a tough chick"

"Uh thanks" J.T. replied

"Drew" Drew said sticking out his hand "And this is Sam"

"Yeah hey, i'm J.T." she said taking his hand

"Yeah i know, Lucky talks about you a lot"

"What?"

Sam elbowed his brother in the ribs "Nothing. Hey look we'll see you monday yeah?"

"Yeah see ya" J.T. said

They went their separate ways and J.T. turned to Jax and Opie

"That was weird"

"Yeah" replied Jax

"Yup. But at least we know what a good kid you are" said Ope

"Yeah y'all remember that when i'm on house arrest for fightin in school" J.T. laughed

"Don't worry darlin" said Jax steering her inside "We'll clean you up and help you talk to your moms"

"Good luck with that one" she told him


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Thank you everyone for the love! we're about 2 chapters away from the big reveal, and yes i really did just leave you guys hanging like this. and to the Guest that asked about what J.T. looks like i was thinking maybe Sabrina Carpenter from GMW but i'm not totally sure yet, i'm always open to suggestions though!**_

As expected Destiny had gotten a call from the school, telling her about the fight between J.T. and the other boys, and she was mad to say the least. Later on that evening Jax brought J.T. back to the house, and Destiny entered the living room with her arms crossed over her chest as she walked in

"I got some pretty interesting phone calls today. You want to tell me what happened?" she said calmly

"I can explain" J.T. replied "They were picking on this kid, and it was three against one, and no one was helpin but like his brother, and i just kind of-"

"Snapped?" Destiny finished

J.T. nodded

"I know. I talked to the boys mother, and the school" Destiny sighed

"You did?"

"Yes and i talked to your brother"

J.T.'s face paled "Which brother?"

"Ray" Destiny answered and J.T. swallowed a gulp "He told me what happened, and that you haven't been sleeping"

"It's nothing"

"Clearly it isn't if you're awake all night and losing your temper"

"I know i'm losing it ok? I can handle it"

Destiny walked over to J.T. and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"I know you can handle it. But you need to remember that you don't have to handle it alone anymore."

J.T. let out a deep exhale and glared in Destiny's direction

"We aren't your dad. We're not going to persecute you for having feelings or needing to talk" she finished

J.T.'s glare turned into a full scowl and a low growl escaped her throat

"My old man didn't 'persecute' me for nothin" J.T. spat "He taught me that i got priorities, and talkin about my feelings ain't one of 'em. And you know what else he taught me? He taught me how to take care of myself, so i don't need nobody for nothin"

Destiny stared in shock and opened her mouth to say something, but Lena had just come home and called out to J.T.

"Jude Teller what is this i hear you got into a fist fight at school today?"

"She was defending another student, i already talked to the principal" Destiny explained

"Really? How surprising" Lena said

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked J.T.

"I'm not surprised you got into trouble, i expected it with your track record, but i didn't expect you to do it while helping someone"

"Lena!" Destiny exclaimed

"What it's true, she's trouble and brings nothing but trouble" Lena said definitively

"Now isn't the time to be saying things like this" Destiny tried to diffuse

But J.T. had heard enough. She stood up and slipped upstairs to her shared bedroom with Arabella.

A few hours later the yelling downstairs had only gotten louder and the girls were getting fed up. Jayme had retreated into Jude's room and Nick and Ray took their backpacks and left to Nick's dad's house for the weekend, just to get away from the yelling. J.T. was getting agitated because her moms had fought a few times before but for some reason it was worse that night,and it seemed like it was mostly arguing about her.

" _-you're the one that wanted to take her in! I swear i don't get this pathological need of yours to try and fix people but this kid is beyond repair. She's gonna end up bad just like her parents"_ she hears Lena yell

Arabella turns over to J.T. with teary eyes "You know they fought before, but it only got worse when you showed up" then she left the room to join Jayme and Jude. J.T. squeezed her eyes shut and slammed her head into the wall behind her, letting out a deep, ragged breath.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

The next day J.T. went back to the garage early, not saying goodbye to Destiny, who tried getting her attention, or speaking to any of her siblings. She arrived and found out the garage was closed, Clay got arrested, and Jax was M.I.A. Gemma insisted that she just go back home but J.T. convinced her to just let her tinker around a few cars in the garage, not having to pay her for it. Gemma and Tig ended up leaving to find Jax, leaving her alone in the garage.

She was under the hood of an old ford with her music turned up very loud, and slamming things around the garage. Bobby had heard all the noise she was making and went inside, standing in the doorway watching her. She was staring at the engine, her hands unmoving on either sides of the hood. Bobby noticed that the face she wore was the same as Jax's whenever he got angry. He walked closer to her and tapped her shoulder, she turned to him with a glare

"Not now" she growled, then went back to work on the engine

He heard the rumble of motorcycles and went back outside, hoping it was Jax and Tig coming back. Jax and Tara walked into the clubhouse, Chibs asking where he's been, then taking Tara to help fix Cameron's wound. Bobby came back inside and flagged Jax down, pulling him to the side

"What's going on?" Jax asked

"You know J.T.'s in the garage?" replied Bobby

"Ma told me she was here" Jax told him

"Well did she tell you why she's so pissed off? Because the kid's been throwing shit around the garage since she got here"

Jax's face turned to one of confusion "No she didn't say that. Let me try and get Juice to talk to her"

"For what? Why not you?"

"Because i need to talk to Tara, then i'll talk to J.T."

Bobby scoffed and shook his head, then went to go get Juice out of his dorm.

Juice was just finishing cleaning up when Bobby asked him to check on J.T. and to figure out what's wrong with her. Meanwhile after Bobby left, J.T. opened her phone and dialed the last number she had of her mom. It rang twice and a recording saying that the number was no longer in service answered her. Frustrated she hung up the phone and dialed her father, after just one ring he answered

" _Yeah?" answered Joe_

"Pop? It's Jude" J.T. replied

" _Hey hey there's my girl. How you livin kid?"_

"California dreamin'" she chuckled "You hear from Vince at all?"

" _That idiot son of mine? Yeah he's been locked up in county for the last few months"_

"Christ for what?"

" _Got him on a GTA and assault. He's gonna be gone for awhile"_

"Damn"

" _Yeah. What'chu callin here for anyways?"_

"Uh i was thinkin 'bout takin off, headin back home. Can i come home?"

" _You know you're always welcome back here. But uh i thought you was good with them folks that took you in?"_

"I thought so too but i guess not"

" _Well whenever you're ready, you know the door open for ya" Joe told her_

"Thanks pop. I'll let you know when i get shit figured out. Love you"

" _Love you too kid"_

They hung up and J.T. turned around to see Juice standing in the doorway

"You leaving?" he asked

"Maybe" replied J.T. with a shrug

"Why?" he asked again

"Ain't your business" she told him

"It is my business. I give a shit about you, like it or not, and so does the club" he told her

"So? Y'all ain't my family, and that's all i want, because they wanted me" J.T. yelled, then feeling a sharp pain in her chest she put her and there and closed her eyes, taking a deep breath

"Are you ok?"

"I'm fine"

"You're not. Because we are your family too, and we want you here"

She stared at him

"Family isn't about blood. It's about the people who would do anything for you, no matter what." he explained

"I don't need to hear no club bullshit man" She told him. Her phone started to ring and she saw it was her brother Ray calling her

"Yeah?" she answered. He told her that the basketball game they planned at the school courts was still going on if she was still playing. She told him she was on her way and hung up.

"I gotta go. I have a basketball game to do" she told Juice

"Do you you want me to come with you?" he asked

J.T. shrugged "If you want. It's a school thing, Destiny and my siblings are gonna be there"

"I'll be there" he promised

She drove home, and changed for the game then drove to the school to meet up with her brothers. They were all waiting on the courts for her when she got there, it was J.T., Ray, Nick, Drew and a Junior boy named Lucky on one team and Three Junior boys, a sophomore, and a senior whose names she didn't know on the other.

"Hey" said Drew "This is my friend Lucky. Lucky this is Jude or J.T."

Lucky reached out and shook J.T.'s hand "Nice to finally meet you. I heard what you did for Drew's brother, that was pretty badass"

J.T. blushed a bit and returned his handshake "It was no big deal"

He opened his mouth to reply when she heard Jax call to her

"Hey"

"Hey" she replied

"I'll see you on the courts" said Lucky walking away

J.T. nodded at him then turned to Jax "What're you doin here?"

"Juice said he was gonna be here to watch the game so we all showed up" he told her

"All?"

"Pretty much. Gemma's talking with Destiny now"

J.T. sighed and felt the sharpness in her chest again. She winced and rubbed over her heart

"You ok?" asked Jax

"Yeah i'm fine" she replied "i'm gonna go talk to Destiny"

Destiny was in the stands with Gemma when J.T. walked over

"Hey" she greeted breathlessly

"Hey you feeling ok?" asked Destiny

"Fine. Listen uh i gotta talk to you about somethin later ok?" J.T. replied

"If this is about last night, honey i'm sorry. You know Lena didn't mean it, she's just been stressed from work with this ATF thing-" J.T. cut her off

"It's not about that" she said

The pain hit her again causing her to double over a bit

"Jude maybe you should go home you don't look good" Destiny told her

"I'm fine really"

J.T. said goodbye and went to the court to start the game.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

The game was about over with only 30 seconds left and both teams were tied. J.T. had the ball and if she made this next basket, her team would win. The pain in her chest had only gotten worse, and her breath was coming short, and her vision was blurring. But the clock was running down so she took her shot and prayed for the best. After circling the rim the ball went into the basket and the buzzer sounded. The crowd rose to their feet, cheering and J.T. looked over and saw Jax and the club cheering and shouting for her. She went to take a bow as a joke, but when she bent down the pain hit her harder that before, taking her breath away, and causing her to collapse on the ground. Destiny was already on her feet and running when Ray screamed for her. Jax was already on the court pushing past people to get to her.

"J.T.!" he yelled

She was on her back and breathing heavily. Tears were falling out of her eyes and she struggled to speak

"J-j-jax" she tried

He knelt down behind her and put her head in his lap "Shhh don't talk, help is coming, just hang on ok?"

She stared into his eyes and noticed the fear and tears in them. Her eyes started to close and Jax tried to shake her awake

"Jude please, stay awake. I need you to stay awake and hang on for me"

But as he pleaded, J.T.'s eyes closed and her body became very still.

Destiny cried out and Gemma held her close to stop her from running to her. Nick and Sam tried to keep Lucky and Drew back, while Ray held his sisters and Jayme held Jude to her. The boys from the club were still, Chibs was praying out loud, counting his rosary and Juice stared with his hands behind his head, and tears in his eyes

" _ **God, please. Not her, not now please" he thought**_

Jax sobbed and tried to yell out to her, and had to be dragged away when the paramedics finally came. They hooked her up to a heart monitor and it began to flatline right away

"She's crashing" yelled one

"Get the paddles!" shouted the other

They lifted her into the back of the ambulance, and tried to shock her back. By the time they went to do it again, the doors were closed and they sped off to the hospital. Jax stared after it, then ran to his bike and sped off.


	8. Chapter 8

When J.T. woke up she didn't know where she was at all. She was sore and it hurt her to try and sit up, but a gentle hand pushed her back down

"Don't try and get up" said Destiny

"Where am I?" J.T. asked

"The hospital. You collapsed at the game" She explained

J.T. tried to sit up again. She looked around the room and saw Jax passed out in a chair "What the-"

"He's been here all night. He refused to leave" Destiny explained

"What about everyone else?"

"The club is waiting outside, with mom, and Jax convinced Gemma to take your brothers and sisters home. Oh, and there were some boys, Lucky and Drew? they were here for awhile too but they said they'd come back"

J.T. nodded and a nurse walked in

"How are you feeling?" He asked

"Sore" J.T. replied

"That's expected. Any itching?"

"Itching? What the hell happened?"

The nurse looked at Destiny, then back at J.T. "You were born with CHD and while you've been fine this whole time, the stress and exhaustion triggered it and caused your heart to stop. We had to perform heart surgery to try and, well basically, to get your heart working normally again"

"Isn't CHD hereditary?" J.T. asked

"Yes" the nurse answered

"My mom didn't have it. Musta been from my dad then"

"Well whoever it's from, we know now and we can monitor you and have you on the proper medication"

"So this ends my sports career huh?" J.T. joked

The nurse laughed "Let's get through these next few days first, but I think you'll be fine to lead a normal life"

Destiny thanked him and went to tell the others that J.T. was awake.

J.T. looked at Jax who was still sleeping and smirked. She reached over to the bedside table and picked up a plastic cup, throwing it at him. Jax woke with a start and looked around the room before finally looking at her

"Holy shit, you're awake are you ok?" he asked

"Been better" she replied

"I'm gonna go get a doctor and tell them you're awake"

"Jax! They already know, a nurse was just in here"

"Oh. What did they say"

"Well I got a wicked scar, had heart surgery and if I behave and take my meds I can be a productive member of society," she said sarcastically

Jax smirked "You had me scared shitless kid"

"I'm sorry. Destiny said you were here all night"

"Yeah. I couldn't leave until I knew you were ok"

"Thanks. You know the nurse said that I had CHD. Like Abel. I know it's hereditary but I know I didn't get it from my mom. I guess I got it from my real dad, whoever he is" she explained

Jax opened his mouth, ready to tell her the truth, but Lena had come in

"Hey Jude," she said

"I'll be back later," Jax told her, pressing a kiss to her forehead before leaving

Lena watched him go and sat next to J.T.

"So about the other day" She began

"Don't worry about it" J.T. replied

"No, listen ok. The ATF agent that's been in town, Stahl, wants to talk to you. She thinks you know about illegal activity that Jax and the club's been involved in" Lena explained

"So you were stressed and panicked?" asked J.T.

"Yeah. I was worried about what you had gotten into, and if that would hurt the rest of the family"

J.T. nodded "I was thinking about going back home for a bit. See my old man and my brother"

"Let's talk about that later," Lena said

Tara walked in and J.T. asked Lena to give them a minute

"I heard you were here," Tara said

"Oh yeah?" replied J.T.

"Yeah, I also heard that Jax refused to leave your side," Tara told her with a bit of venom in her voice

"Jealous doc?" J.T. smirked

"Yeah right. You're an annoying, attention seeking kid. Why would I care?"

"I don't know because you have issues"

Tara scoffed

"So I hear your little psycho boyfriend disappeared. Jax take care of it for you?"

Tara's face paled "How do you know about it?"

"I'm not dumb. He came after you, you came here to have Jax keep you safe, and when he didn't go away and started coming for Jax, you had Jax get rid of him. I figured most of this out the night I caught him in Abel's room. The rest at the garage the other day"

"You don't know anything"

"I know enough. And I'm sure that if I ask Jax he'll tell me I'm right"

"Stay out of this!" Tara snapped "You want to know something?"

"I'm sure you're gonna tell me," J.T. remarked

"The only reason that Jax and the others keep you around is that they feel sorry for you"

That struck a nerve with J.T. "Shut up"

"Poor little J.T. abused and unwanted. Dad didn't want you, and your mom walked out on you. Then every home you had they got tired of you and got rid of you"

"Shut the hell up!" J.T. yelled

"Do yourself and them a favor and leave them alone. Maybe why don't you go back and find your mother" Tara said walking out of the room

J.T. threw the remote at the door after Tara. She grabbed her pillow and screamed into it, a thousand things going through her mind. Was Tara telling the truth and they all just pitied her? Maybe she should just leave, but where? To find her mother? Back to Georgia? Or somewhere else?

While her mind raced, so did her heart. The stress from the conversation with Tara caused her heart to go haywire. Nurses and a doctor rushed in and yelled back and forth to each other. They injected something into the I.V. and J.T. fell back into the darkness.

Destiny and Lena waited outside the room for J.T. to wake up again. Jax and Gemma came back and asked how she was doing

"They had to put her back under, her heart started beating too fast, then almost not at all" Lena told them

"Jesus Christ," said Jax

"The doctor said her heart was under too much stress" explained Destiny

"But she was fine when I left," said Jax

"Something must have happened after you left to set her off," said Gemma

Destiny shrugged

"Jax can I talk to you for a second?" asked Lena

"Lena maybe now's not the best time," said Destiny

Lena shot her a look then dragged Jax off to the corner of the room

"What's going on?" he asked

"I think you should stay away from J.T." She told him bluntly

"What?" he exclaimed

"I don't know what you have her involved in but I don't like it. She's a good girl with a bright future, she doesn't need you bringing her down"

"What the hell are you talking about? I don't have her involved in anything, and I'm damn sure I'm not bringing her down"

"You don't huh? Then why the hell does ATF want to talk to her so much?"

"ATF?"

"Yes. The agent has been on me about bringing her to the station for questioning on Sons of Anarchy illegal activity. So do us a favor and stay away Jax"

"I can't do that" Jax stated

"Why because you want to be a father now? It's too late for that" Lena told him then walked off toward the chapel

Jax walked back and sat next to Destiny

"She told you to stay away from J.T. didn't she?" asked Destiny

"Yeah and I told her it wasn't going to happen" he replied

"I know. She's your kid and you want to be there for her. I told Lena you weren't going to go away"

"You knew?" asked Gemma

Destiny nodded

"Lena knows too," Jax told his mother

"And you never said anything?" Gemma said

"No, we figured you'd tell her when you were ready" Destiny explained

"How long have you known?" asked Jax

"Since that day at the garage. I'm not dumb Jax I knew something was up, and you two look so alike, plus the name Teller gave it away. But how long have you known is the question"

"Same day," Jax told her with a light chuckle

"So are you going to tell her?"

"When she leaves the hospital. I want her to be ok first"

Destiny nodded "I'd do it quickly before she finds out from someone else"

Jax nodded and went into J.T.'s room to wait for her to wake up again.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

A few days later J.T. was allowed to return home, but before she left the doctor stressed how important it was that she keeps taking her medication. They also said that if she does well, in a few months she won't need to take it anymore. She spent the first day at home with her siblings, and Drew, Lucky, and Sam when they stopped by. But she refused to see anyone from the club, still feeling the sting from her and Tara's conversation. By the third day, Juice had convinced her to come to the clubhouse and promised her that Tara wasn't going to be there. She told her siblings where she was going and drove off to meet Juice.

She got to the clubhouse and as promised, Tara was not there. She went inside and said hi to all the guys, who in return told her they were happy she was ok, even Happy who didn't say much told her he was glad she was ok. She went into Juice's room and sat on his bed while he hooked up his PlayStation

"Never knew that many people cared," she told him

"I told you we all care about you, you're family" he replied

"Do you though? Or do y'all just feel sorry for me?" she asked

He stopped playing with the wires and looked at her "Who the hell told you that?"

J.T. shook her head "Nobody"

"Someone did" he argued

"Don't matter. Someone just got in my head is all" she told him

Juice sighed "Go talk to Chibs while I finish setting up, he's got something for you"

J.T. looked at him in confusion

"Go," he said

She shook her head and went into the main area where she last saw Chibs. He was sitting at the bar with Tig, and Bobby talking about Half-Sac

"Hey kid" Tig greeted

"Hey guys" she replied "Chibs, Juice told me to come and talk to you. He said you had something to give me"

Chibs put his drink down "I thought Jackie boy wanted to wait for that"

J.T. shrugged "Dunno he said to come and talk to you"

Chibs returned her shrug and reached behind the bar, pulling out a small manila envelope and handing it to her. She opened it and turned it upside down in her palm and a thick, silver ring came tumbling out. She turned it over and saw a reaper inside of what looked like a gearhead. It read 'SAMCRO' on one side and 'J.T.' on the other

"Holy shit" she whispered

"It's so you and everyone else will know your SAMCRO. Family." came Juice's voice

"Thanks you guys," she said

"We love you kid," said Chibs pulling her in for a hug

Chibs hugging J.T. was the first thing Jax saw when he and Tara came into the clubhouse. He smiled and approached them

"Hey," he said

J.T. turned around but as soon as she saw Tara her face fell from its smile "Hey"

"You like it?" he asked

"Yeah, it's amazing. Thank you" she answered flexing the finger she had the ring on

"I was going to wait to give it to you but I guess there's no time like now" he joked

J.T. chuckled a bit "So I'm gonna just head back into the room"

She went back into Juices room and he followed behind her, shutting the door

"You want to talk?" he asked

She shook her head and he handed her the other controller. They played a few rounds of Mortal Kombat when J.T. sighed

"It was Tara"

Juice looked at her "What did she say?"

"That I need to stay away from Jax and the only reason you guys keep me around is that Y'all feel sorry for me. Then she said some shit about my mom not wanting me"

"Shit. Jude you know that's not true" he told her

She nodded "Still. Struck a nerve, got into my head"

Juice was pissed that Tara had said something like that to her at all.

J.T.'s phone went off and she looked at it, then stood up "I have to go, I'm supposed to meet Lucky at the movies. Please don't tell Jax"

"I don't know he should know about-"  
"Juice please" she pleaded

"Fine" he conceded

She thanked him and hugged him goodbye. But before she left he suddenly remembered something

"Wait!" he said grabbing her hand. He took his gold reaper ring off his pinky and slid it onto her thumb "Have fun"

She thanked and hugged him again, and left out the door.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

J.T. and Lucky were halfway through the slasher movie they had gone to see, J.T.'s phone was vibrating nonstop

"Someone really wants your attention" Lucky whispered

J.T. looked at her phone and saw a text from Lena telling her to come to the station "It's my mom, she needs me to meet her at the station"

"Come on" he whispered grabbing her hand and getting up

"Sorry for cutting the movie short" J.T. apologized once they hit the parking lot

"Don't worry about it, the movie was kinda corny anyway" he replied still holding her hand

"Still"

"Well you can make it up to me"

"Oh yeah, how?" she smirked, stopping in front of her car

"Come to formal with me"

"Wait what?"

"Come to formal with me. I know it's kinda far but I want us to go. Together"

"Ok. Ok yeah let's do it"

"Really? Cool. Um I'll call you later"

"Ok"

He leaned down quickly and pressed his lips to hers. She kissed him back and blushed when he pulled away "Bye"

"Bye" she replied getting into her car and driving to town.

She drove to the police station and parked in the front, then walked in waving to Unser as she passed him. She walked to Lena's desk and sat down

"Hey, what did you need me for?" she asked

"I needed to talk to you about something"

"What?"

"I got a call from your caseworker. Apparently, your mother wants to come and see you"

"What? Why?" J.T. questioned

Lena sighed "They said that she got married again and that there's a possibility that she's going to try and regain custody"

"Isn't there a way for us to stop her?"

"There is. If you let Destiny and I adopt you, your mother can't do anything"

J.T.'s mouth dropped "Adopt me?"

Lena gave a small smile "Yeah"

She reached over the desk and grabbed J.T.s hands in her own "I know things have been rocky lately, but we love you so much, and we all want you to be part of our family. We talked about it and everyone agrees that they want this to happen. We just wanted to wait to ask you, so we didn't put you on the spot"

J.T. just stared at Lena and felt tears cloud her vision

"Jude, sweetie, are you ok?" Lena asked

"Yeah. Yeah, i'm ok. I'll be back in a second I have to call someone" J.T. told her

Lena nodded and J.T. got up and went outside, pulling out her phone. She felt overwhelmed so she called the only person she knew that could set her mind straight

" _Hello?" Bobby asked_

"Bobby, it's J.T."

" _What's up kid?"_

"I needed to talk to you about something, maybe get some advice or something"

" _Sure, what's going on?"_

"My mom wants to come back and Lena and Destiny want to officially adopt me" She blurted

" _Holy shit"_

"Yeah"

" _Look as for your mother, you know I think she can rot in a ditch. But this adoption thing, I think you should sit and think about it"_

"But think about what? All I've ever wanted was a family and they want me to be apart of theirs"

" _I know. Just listen, you should talk to Jax about this"_

"Why Jax?"

" _Because there's something you two need to talk about. He's going to be here later, so just come by ok?"_

"Yeah ok. I'll start heading over now and if anything I'll just wait"

" _Ok see you then"_

They hung up and J.T. went back inside to say goodbye to Lena.

She went back to Lena's desk and saw her talking to Deputy Chief Hale

"Hey, Deputy Hale" Greeted J.T.

"How are you J.T.?" He replied

"Hanging in there. How about yourself?"

"I'm good thank you. Glad to hear your feeling better" Hale smiled at her "Lena, we can finish talking about your transfer later"

Hale walked off and J.T. turned to Lena

"Transfer?" J.T. asked

"To another department. But we can talk about that later" Lena answered

"Ok, um, I have to go, head down to the garage"

Lena steered J.T. toward the door "That's fine, just be home for dinner ok?"

"Ok. Oh and Lucky asked me to the dance"

"That's great! And also something else we can-"

"Judas Teller" A voice came, cutting off Lena

"It's Jude" J.T. snapped turning to the voice

"Or J.T. right? I've been waiting to meet you" The woman smirked

J.T. looked at her and the first thing that came to her mind was: _Snake._ The woman reminded her of a rattler she encountered as a child back in Georgia

"I'm Agent June Stahl, ATF. Let's have a chat, Shall we?"


	9. Chapter 9

_When J.T. was 7 she was out with her dad and brother, hunting in the woods. She was walking slowly, paying more attention to the buck she was after than she was the ground. She heard the sound of the snakes tail shaking, but she couldn't see it. She tried to take a step away from where she thought the sound was coming from, but she was too late. The rattler caught her off guard and launched itself at her, biting her leg. She fell back and screamed, a burning sensation taking over her leg. Her father and brother heard her scream and rushed over, her father shooting the snake in the head, while Vince lifted her up and started running back toward their house. She was taken to the hospital and given some anti-venom, they said she would be ok but the sting of the bite remained in her mind for years after._

Stahl put J.T. in an interrogation room to question her despite Lena's protests. She paced around the table J.T. was seated at, while J.T. stared at her own reflection in the mirror

"So you're the infamous Jude Teller" Stahl stated

"I guess so" J.T. shrugged "What's it to you?"

"I've been wanting to meet with you for a while now. But your mama made sure that didn't happen" Stahl put a sarcastic emphasis on the word ' _mama'_

"My ma. Not mama" J.T. corrected

Stahl sat down across from J.T. and opened up a file "So how long have you been working for the Sons of Anarchy?"  
"I don't"

"Oh, you don't?"

"No. I apprentice under Clay and Gemma"

"So you know nothing of the Sons activity then?"

"Nope" J.T. replied popping the 'P'

Stahl smirked and finished flipping through the file, then placed it down, closed, in front of her

"So what about your father? Does he tell you about what he does with them?" she asked

J.T.s face turned into one of confusion "My father? I don't know my father"

"Now that I don't believe. You work so closely together, every day, and come on you share a last name. I know you're a blonde and all but come on sweetheart no one is that dumb" Stahl said as she circled J.T.

"Jax?" J.T. realized "No. No, it's not him"

"What makes you so sure?"

"He would've told me. So you're lying"

"Am I? Well, your birth certificate agrees with me," Stahl drummed her fingers on the table next to the folder.

J.T. snatched up the folder and looked inside. It had the records of every home she'd ever been in, her arrest records, and her original birth certificate. She stared at it and the words seemed to smack her in the face.

 _Father: Jackson Nathaniel Teller_

J.T. knew what Stahl was doing by letting her see this, but she wasn't going to let this ATF bitch win. She took a deep breath and pushed the file away from her

"This is bullshit, so if you aren't charging me I'm gonna go"

"What's wrong sweetheart? Don't like the truth? That Jax has been lying to you?" Stahl prodded

"You think I'm going to turn on Jax because of this crap you're making up. It's not happening. Jax would've told me if this was true, so you lose" J.T. hissed

Stahl opened her mouth to reply, but the door opened, effectively cutting her off, and Chief Unser stood in the doorway

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he demanded "J.T. go home. Destiny is waiting for you"

J.T. gave a final glare to Stahl then walked past Unser and out to her mothers. Lena and Destiny stood off to the side, talking when J.T. rushed past them out the doors. They shared a look and Destiny went chasing her outside, but J.T. was already in her car and pulling away.

J.T. sped toward the garage, tears of anger and betrayal burning at her eyes. She pulled in and spotted Jax immediately by the closed garage doors talking to some of the guys from the club. She stormed up to him rage fueling every step.

"Hey kid" greeted Tig

Jax looked at her with a small smile and that's when J.T. snapped. She shoved him as hard as she could into the shutters

"Who do you think you are!?" she yelled. Jax looked confused so she pushed him again, harder, making him bounce against the doors "Who do you think you are!?"

Tig pulled her away from Jax and held her back as she cried, and screamed

"How long? How long, Jax?"

"How long what?" he asked, confused

"How long have you know who I am?" she cried

Jax's face fell in realization at what she was talking about "Jude, I wanted to tell you"

"Then why didn't you? Why did I have to find out from some cop?" she got away from Tig and pushed Jax again.

"What cop?" asked Clay

"Answer me, Jax. You owe me at least that. How long have you known?"

"Since you moved here" Jax whispered

J.T. let out a gut-wrenching sob "You've known this whole time, and you never told me"

"I'm sorry Jude" he whispered, his eyes tearing up

"Did you all know?" she asked looking from Bobby to Juice to Chibs

They nodded and J.T. began to cry harder. Jax moved to try and hug her but she stepped away from him. She took off the ring he made her, and the gold reaper from Juice and threw them on the ground

"Go to hell" she cried, storming off back to her car

"J.T. where are you going?" called Gemma, just coming outside

"I'm going home, I wanna go home" J.T. shouted as she got back into her car, and sped away

She went back to her house and packed all of her belongings into her backpack and duffel as quick as she could. No one was home then, but she knew how quickly that could change. She put everything in the trunk of her car and made a mental list. First to say goodbye to Abel, then to head to Miami and change her car, then finally home. She arrived at the hospital and went straight up to Abel's room. Tara was already in there when she arrived, she turned and looked at J.T. with distaste

"What are you doing here?" she asked

J.T. approached Abel's crib and put her hand in, letting him play with her fingers "Came to say goodbye"

"Going somewhere?" Tara dryly questioned

"You're finally getting your wish doc. I'm leaving" J.T. replied

Tara's eyes widened "Leaving? Does Jax know?"

J.T. shook her head, continuing to play with Abel

Tara got quiet and watched the two interact. J.T. glanced up at Tara and let out a dark chuckle

"You know doc, I finally get why you hate me so much"

Tara stiffened

J.T. sighed and pressed a kiss to Abel's head "I love you little brother" she said. He let out a gurgle before J.T. smiled sadly and turned to leave.

"Hey doc" she called, stopping in the doorway

"Yeah?" replied Tara

"Take care of them for me," J.T. asked

Tara nodded and J.T. turned back, walking out of the hospital and soon out of Charming.

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

Jax sat at the table with his head in his hands with teary eyes, wondering how everything turned to shit so quick

"I just talked to Unser. Apparently, our ATF shadow pulled J.T. in and started feeding her shit for information" Clay said coming into the room, Gemma coming in behind him and sitting next to Jax

"Why?" Jax asked

"I don't know. Unser said that Stahl found out about you two and that J.T. didn't know about it. She figured if she planted it there, that she could get J.T. to turn on us and give her information" Clay explained

Jax sighed, running a hand down his face and twirled J.T.'s ring in his other hand "I wish she would just answer the phone and talk to me. This wasn't how I wanted her to find out"

"Still no answer?" asked Gemma

"No, and we've all been trying" replied Jax

Suddenly Destiny and Lena came bursting through the doors in a panic

"Jax!" Destiny cried out

"Destiny? What's wrong?" Jax asked

"Jude is gone," she told him

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" Gemma yelled

"She overheard that we knew about Jax and took off out the station. We figured she came here then went back to the house. But when we got back she wasn't there and all of her stuff was gone" Lena explained

"She was here," Jax said "But she took off"

"Did she say anything before she left?" Lena asked

Jax shook his head, but Gemma perked up "She said she was going home"

"Home? That's what she said?"

"Yeah she said 'I'm going home, I want to go home.'"

"Just like that? Word for word?" Lena pushed

Gemma nodded "Yeah exactly like that. Why?"

Lena sighed "Because home for J.T. is back in Georgia. She's always said it. This was her house but that was her home"

"She went back to Georgia?" asked Jax

"I think so" Lena replied solemnly

Tears came to Jax's eyes and Gemma turned and smacked his arm

"I told you she should've been told this a long time ago. Now, look. She's gone because you didn't tell her!" Gemma yelled "You go get her back"

Jax nodded and went to go find Juice.

A few hours later Juice was working on tracking her cell phone and car, while Jax headed to St. Thomas, where Juice said her phone last pinged.

" _She probably went to go see Abel. So either she's still there or she left her phone behind or something, I'll try and work that out. Just go get her and talk to her man" Juice had told him._

Jax pulled into the hospital and raced up to Abel's room. He looked in and saw that the only person inside was the baby, so he backtracked and located Tara at the nurse's station

"Tara!" he called

"Jax, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised

"Have you seen J.T.?" he asked

"She was here earlier with Abel, Why?"

"She's missing. Did she say anything to you?"

"No she played with Abel for a bit, then she left" Tara lied

Jax nodded "Ok, I gotta go find her. I'll talk to you later" he kissed her cheek and left for the clubhouse again.

"She wasn't at the hospital when I go there but she was" Jax announced

"Her phone pinged a few miles outside Charming but I lost her again," Juice told him

"She's really gone" Jax whispered

"We can still track her down, maybe cut her off" Juice tried to reason

"Track down her brother and her old man back in Georgia. I want to talk to them" Jax ordered

"You got it" Juice typed into his computer for a few minutes "Ok I got good news and bad news"

"What?" asked Tig

"Good news is I found them and her brother is currently doing a bid in Georgia state prison," Juice told them

"And the bad news?" Jax asked

"That's all I got. They live totally off the grid, pay what they need to in cash and that's it" Juice explained

"Is there a way you can get me in touch with the brother?" Jax asked

"Me? No. But I'm sure Lena or Unser can pull a cop move and get us a video call" Juice answered

"I'll call Unser," said Clay

SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA

Unser was able to pull some strings and get the Georgia state prison to agree to a video call because they believed he was giving information on a missing person case. They set up a laptop with the video call screen and put Jax in front on their end. Finally, a door was opened and Vince was sat down at a table in front of the other screen

"You don't look like a cop" Vince stated

"I'm Jax Teller" Jax informed him

"Teller? Like my sister?" Vince asked

"I'm her father," he said

Vince laughed "So why the smoke and mirrors? They told me I had information on a missing person"

"Jude is missing. She got upset and took off, we don't know where she is"

Vince fidgeted a bit "What does that have to do with me?"

"I know how close you two are. Figured you can help us find her"

"You want my help finding her?"

"Yeah I do"

Vince laughed again and leaned forward

"You won't find her. Ever."

"What do you mean?" asked Jax

"She may have been born a Teller but she was raised a Riley. That means she knows how to disappear. She won't be found unless she wants to be found, all you're going to get is what she gives you. You pissed her off, so you clean up the mess" he told Jax harshly. He stood up and slammed the computer closed, leaving Jax staring at a blank screen.

 _ **A/N: The big reveal! Now that J.T. knows the truth, she's taken off, but where? Did she really go back to Georgia or is she going o try and find her real mom? and Jax feels bad, really bad. Bad llama (emperor's new groove reference lol) but let me know what you guys think! Also for the confrontation scene between J.T. and Jax, I got inspiration from the movie American History X (I don't own it but I do love it) the scene in the movie between Danny and Derek, right after the party in case anyone wanted to check it out.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here is a new chapter for you guys, let me know what you think of the chapter.**

 **Also officially the actress for J.T. is Imogen Poots (Tammy from 28 weeks later) I changed her since I wanted to make her look a little older and Sabrina Carpenter wasn't doing that for me**

Deciding against heading immediately for Georgia, J.T. decided to go find her mom. She figured that it would throw Juice off of her trail a little bit and it would give her some answers, like why her mom wanted to see her and if she wanted J.T. back. The address in the file Stahl had shown her said that AnnMarie lived in Texas. Her phone kept ringing different people from the club calling along with Destiny, Lena, and her siblings. She ignored the calls and texts, keeping her eyes on the highway in front of her.

Several hours later J.T. was pulling in front of a nice Texas house. She got out of her car and walked up the path to the front door, taking note of the toys scattered across the lawn. She knocked hard on the door taking a step back when a large man opened it up

"Can I help you miss?" he asked in his thick Texan accent

"Um, I'm looking for my mom, this is the address I got for her," she told him

He opened his mouth to reply when a female voice interrupted him

"Honey who is it?" it said, opening the door

It was none other than AnnMarie herself

"Well this little lady is looking for her mom, said this is her address" he answered

"Yeah this is where I can find her," J.T. said staring at her mom

"Well, I sorry to say that it's not correct. My husband and I have lived here for years and unfortunately I don't have any daughters" AnnMarie said

"No?" asked J.T. her voice slightly wavering

"Mommy mommy! Ben took my ball!" came a little voice

J.T. looked past her mother and stepfather to see two little boys chasing each other. They looked a lot like J.T. did as a child

"I'll get them," said the man

He went to corral the kids into the kitchen, leaving J.T. and her mom alone

"Cute kids" whispered J.T.

"Thank you, they are" AnnMarie replied "Now look, my husband doesn't know you exist and I plan on keeping it that way, so don't come here again"

"Was that what you were coming to Charming for? To tell me not to speak to you ever again, that you had a new family?" J.T cried

"Exactly. Now go" she said closing the door in J.T.'s face.

Tears rolled down J.T's face as she walked back to her car. She looked back and saw through the window her mother and her new family sitting around a table, passing plates around. An intense anger surged through her, she reached down and picked up a rock hurling it at the window, causing it to smash. Not wanting to stick around for the aftermath she got into her car and sped off, going back on the highway going to Florida. Within a few more hours she arrived at her brother's shop in Miami, the co-owner Peter coming out to greet her.

"Hey Jude!" he sang

"Peter Peter pumpkin eater!" she replied

He stopped in front of the car and popped open the hood "How's my baby?"

"Running smooth, but she hasn't been able to really hit top speed lately" she answered

"What have you been doing?" he joked

"Trying to stay out of trouble, but it seems that trouble just loves my company" she replied sarcastically

"Yeah your brother called me, told me you would be coming by"

"My brother? How did he know?"

"I don't know all I know is that I got a call from him saying that something happened where you were and that you'd more than likely come back here"

"He was right" she took out the keys and held them out to him "Need the truck"

"What? Why can't you take the car?"

"Because people are looking for the car. Plus the backroads near the trailer would wreck the car"

"I see your point. But why don't you just stay here? I can hook you up with some work and you can crash in the spare room upstairs"

"I appreciate it, I do. But I just need to go home, get my head clear. I found some ranch work"

"Where did you find ranch work?" he asked

"One of the Kingston farms" she answered with a shrug

He nodded and took the keys from J.T.'s hands "I'll be back with the truck"

He walked back into the garage and J.T. pulled her bags out of the car, then pulled out her phone calling an all too familiar number for the last time

" _Hello?" Juice asked_

J.T. just breathed, suddenly unsure of what to say

" _J.T.? Is that you?" he asked_

"Yeah. It's me" she finally replied

 **SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOA**

Juice answered his phone, thinking that the number was one of his informants with some information of J.T. but when he was met with just breathing he knew it was her calling. He grabbed Jax by the collar of his shirt and put the phone on speaker

"J.T.? Is that you?" he asked

A Pause

" _Yeah. It's me" she answered_

Jax let out a sigh of relief

"Where are you?" Juice asked

 _There was the sound of sniffling "I went to see my mom"_

She was crying, Juice thought "Where? Are you still there?"

" _No, I left. She has another family Juice. She told me that she didn't want me to contact her anymore. She was going to come all the way to Charming just to tell me that" J.T. cried_

"Oh Jude, I'm sorry kid"

" _I tossed a rock through her goddamn window. What if Tara was right Juice? What if I'm unlovable and no one wants me? What if they really just keep me around long enough to feel good about themselves then they just pass me along"_

Jax grabbed the phone "Jude none of that is true. I love you, the club loves you, Gemma, Destiny, Lena, your brothers, and sisters. They all love you"

" _No you all lied to me. You don't lie to the people you love Jax!" she yelled_

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to protect you. I'm not a good man and I didn't want you getting caught in the crossfire"

" _It's a little late for that. Look I have to go, I'll keep in touch" she said_

Before Jax or Juice could stop her the line went dead

"What did she mean by what Tara said?" Jax asked

"Tara said some awful shit to her at the hospital, after J.T.'s heart surgery. Apparently, she's been giving her shit for awhile" Juice told him

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because she asked me not to, and I wasn't going to screw her over and lie any more than I already was! Plus when shit hit the fan I was more worried about her running her car off a bridge than you and Tara's goddamn problems!"

Jax growled but Juice just ignored him and pushed past him out the room, hitting his shoulder as he went

 **SOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOASOAS**

The next few weeks were hell for Jax and the club. J.T. would send a letter with no return address letting them all know that she was alive and doing fine. Gemma was on the warpath with Jax and said that she wouldn't let up until J.T. came home. Destiny and Lena were making plans to move back to Anchor Beach since they knew that even if J.T. came back she would be put in a group home. After Donna was killed Opie decided to take off but he had no plan as to where to go.

His bike was packed and he was just about to head onto the road when his phone was ringing, the caller i.d. reading a restricted number

"Who is this?" he answered

" _Christ Ope calm down, it's just me" J.T. joked_

"Jude?" he asked

" _Yeah, but keep it down will ya? I don't want anyone to hear this" she replied_

"What's going on?"

" _I heard about Donna, I'm real sorry man"_

"Thanks. Was that it?" he asked

" _Alright alright, I get you're tired of hearing it. But I'm extending an offer, and again you can't tell anyone"_

"I got that, what offer?"

" _Come down to the ranch I'm at. You can earn some side cash and try and get your head together"_

Opie thought for a moment "Yeah alright"

" _Ok, I'll text you the address. See you when you get here"_

Opie hung up the phone and went to say goodbye to the club. They asked where he was going and he just replied that he wasn't sure yet. He set out onto the open road and by the next morning he was pulling up to the gates of Kingston ranch. He was directed to the horse stables, where he saw a now slightly older looking Jude lifting a bale of hay. One of the other ranch hands got her attention and pointed Opie out to her, she smiled when she saw him and tossed the bale to the side

"Hey, you're here" she greeted

"Look at you, how do you look older in barely a month?" he asked

"It was a stressful month. Had to grow up" she shrugged

He nodded his head and pulled her into a hug, squeezing her tight to him. He finally released her and she wiped a few stray tears from her eyes

"So uh how is everyone?" she asked

"They're ok, they miss you. Jax is pissier than usual and Gemma's on a warpath until you come back" he answered

"If I come back" she replied

"Yeah if. Juice told Jax by the way. About Tara"

"What did he say?"

"He was pissed, told Tara off. Then a few days later they were banging in the dorms again"

"I figured. Beer?" she asked reaching into a cooler. He nodded and she handed him a bottle, popping the cap off another one for herself. "So that big ranch house you passed by is where I got you set up to sleep and eat, just when you go ask for Miss Julie she'll show you around. You'll get a few hundred dollars a week, but since you won't be here long a hundred or two a day. The work isn't bad, I'll show you what you have to do. Otherwise, you eat when we eat and sleep when we sleep"

"So what is this place?" he asked

"It's like a reform thing, they help bad kids and ex-cons do something productive with their time" she explained

Opie nodded and stood up "I'm going to get my stuff put up, then I'll come back and we can get started"

"Yeah, I'm just gonna have you help me move these hay bales out to the other stables"

He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a thick orange envelope "Here I almost forgot, this is for you"

"I thought I told you not to tell anyone you were coming to see me" she scolded, taking the envelope

"I didn't. Juice insisted that I take it though. For an idiot he can pretty smart sometimes" he told her walking away

She pulled out a stack of pictures and a letter from inside "Hey take your time man" she called to Ope

The letter read:

 _Dear Jude,_

 _I know Opie is coming to see you, wherever you are, even though he denies it. I also had Juice hand him this envelope in case you saw it was from me and threw it away before you read it. I have a few confessions to make. Your mom did tell me that she was pregnant back when we were teenagers, but I had broken up with her to get back with Tara and your mom was always lying to get whatever she wanted so I thought that she was making it up to get me back. I swear that if I knew the truth, that she really was pregnant, I would've been there from the start for you. But the truth of it all is, is that until the day you moved to Charming I had no idea you existed. And I'm so sorry for that. What really happened is that the day Gemma and I met you and your foster family, she was suspicious since outsiders don't really move to Charming, so I had Juice look into all of you guys history. That's when we found out, after opening hospital records that you were my daughter. At the same time I found out all of the hell you went through and I felt angry and sad. I was sad because no one deserves to go through what you did, and angry at myself for letting it happen. If I had just looked into what your mother had said, I would've known that I had a baby girl, and I could have saved you from all the bad things that happened. But I didn't and I hate myself for failing you, and now failing Abel. I couldn't save you then and I couldn't save him either, both of you falling victim to bad mothers and an absent father. I can't do anything but apologize for that, but my apology extends to lying to you all this time as well. Like I told you, I'm not a good man. I'm an outlaw and a criminal. But I love you and I love Abel more than anything in this world and I would do whatever it takes to prove that to you and to give you both a better life. As much as it hurt me, and it hurt me every day, I let you stay with Destiny and Lena because I saw that even though you struggled sometimes, you were happy with them and they cared about you and gave you a good life. I couldn't just take you from that. This life can be dangerous and unstable, I couldn't let you get hurt. So I just never told you and let you work at the garage, and hang around with us so I could still be close to you. But as close as you were it never took the hurt away._

 _I remember the day that ATF agent Kohn was in Abel's room, watching him. You threatened him even though he could've gotten you into trouble, then you stayed awake all night, refusing to leave Abel's side because you needed to protect him. The only way I was able to get you to leave was to put the prospect on the door and drag you back to the clubhouse to sleep in my dorm. I think that was the most peaceful I've ever seen you. Then there was the day Abel got out of the toaster. You were there all day waiting until we go to take him out and hold him, and when the moment finally came you cried while I held and rocked him. I had you sit next to me in the rocking chair while you held him. Gemma watched and took pictures of us and I couldn't help but think that that moment was it for me. My two amazing kids and I together and everything was going to be ok._

 _I'm sorry that my mistakes cost us that. But I want to fix it. So please come home. I need you. Abel needs you. We all do. I'll give you space and time to think about what I told you, but just know the door is always open for you. Here. In your home._

 _I love you so much my baby girl._

 _Love, Dad (Jax)_

J.T. finished the letter and wiped the tears out of her face. She wanted to toss everything away and run back to Jax and hug him and tell him that she loved him too and that she also needed him and Abel as much as they needed her. But there was a strong part of her that wanted to remain angry with him.

"Hey, you ok?" Opie asked putting a hand on her shoulder

She shook her head "I'm so confused Ope"

"About what? Jax?" he asked

J.T. nodded "He explained a lot and I just want to go home to them"

"So why don't you?"

"Because a part of me wants to be angry with him for lying to me and I made a life here that I don't know if I can just walk away from"

"How about this when I go back, come with me and we can sort it out from there" he suggested

"You're not gonna turn around and leave tomorrow are you?" she chuckled

"No, I'm not ready to go back yet" he stated "Come on let's get to work"

J.T. folded up the letter and stuffed it back in the envelope along with the pictures, tossing it into the glovebox of her truck and going to help Opie move the hay.

About a month later, Opie decided that it was time for him to go back to Charming, but J.T. just wasn't ready to do so. She told him that she would hopefully be along in a few weeks, but when the weeks passed she still wasn't ready to leave. She looked at the photos that Jax sent every day and read the letter over and over again. It caused her to be distant with Joseph, referring to him as 'old man' instead of 'dad' which made him angry, causing him to drink and use drugs more and hit her more often too. She had gotten a few calls from Opie saying that things in the club were getting bad and that she should talk to Jax. Then she got a call that Chibs was critical in the hospital after being blown up. The next call told her that all of the guys were in prison on gun charges. And the last call was that Juice had gotten shivved in the prison and was in the hospital and that the guys were all out on bail.

After that last call, J.T. packed all her belongings into her truck and called Ope to let him know she was planning on coming back the day after. He told her it was the best idea because LuAnne was killed and something was wrong with Gemma, that it would help them out when she got there. The day for J.T. to leave she went to wake up Joe to say goodbye but he remained unmoving on the couch

"Joe come on wake up" she yelled, shaking him. She checked his pulse, then began to panic when she couldn't find one

"Joe! Joe come on! Come on old man! Don't do this wake-up!" she cried

He still wasn't moving, and a now distraught J.T. called 911 for help.

Joseph Riley died the previous night from a crystal meth overdose. Vince wasn't allowed to go to the funeral, so J.T. had to deal with it alone. She ended up staying in the house for a bit longer, selling things and throwing things away. The house itself belonged to Vince so that wouldn't be sold but since he was going to be gone for so long and J.T. still wanted to go back to Charming she sold almost all of the contents with the exception of the things in Vince's old bedroom. All of her things were packed in her truck, ready to leave but she still felt stuck there. That is until she got a frantic phone call from Juice

"Juice what's wrong?" she asked

The answer froze her blood and took her breath away

" _Someone kidnapped Abel"_

 ** _A/N: Ohhhh holy shite! things are really hitting the fan. Joe is dead, J.T. is really fighting some demons and now Abel is gone. Let me know what you guys think and let me know how you feel about Jax and his letter to J.T._**


	11. Chapter 11

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, I got a bit distracted with some other fics I've been working on plus I had to rewrite some of this chapter several times because I hated it. But here you go and a warning that there is some swearing in this chapter. Please let me know what you think!**_

" _Someone kidnapped Abel"_

J.T. felt her heart stop, the phone slipping from her hand. Her mind switched into autopilot and she ran out the door, straight into the truck and sped off the property out to the highway. The sun was already setting and J.T. swore and cursed knowing that she wouldn't get back until the next day. But she couldn't afford to waste time to go back to see Peter in Miami because that would take more time that she didn't have. Every minute was precious now. She went as fast as the truck would allow, bobbing and weaving through cars on the highway. It felt like the night went on forever but the day finally broke, the sun peaking over the horizon as J.T. hit the California state line. Two hours later J.T. reached Charming and sped through the streets like she never left, making her way to Jax's house.

* * *

She pulled up in front of the house, parking behind all the bikes and got out slamming the door behind her. She pulled out her keys and unlocked the door meeting with the stares of the club and Tara

"J.T. how did you-" she breathed

"Shoulda changed the fuckin locks" J.T. replied, "Where?"

"Nursery" Bobby told her

She made her way to the nursery and stopped when she saw Jax passed out on the floor, Opie, and Chibs trying to bring him to his feet

"Jesus Christ" she exclaimed

Both men turned and nearly dropped Jax when they saw her

"Jesus Christ kid, where the hell have you been?" Chibs asked

"Doesn't matter anymore. Put him down let me try" she told them

They put Jax back on the floor and J.T. crouched down in front of him. She stared at him for a moment then started tapping his face repeatedly

"Hey, Jax. Hey, come on. You best wake up, let's go" she said loudly

He slowly started to wake up "Jude? You're here?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm here" she answered

He seemed to fully snap out of it because he pulled her into a hug

"We got some information on Abel," said Opie "Laroy. He said he found some guy who made i.d.s for Cameron"

Jax let go and seemed to start losing it again. Opie, Chibs, and J.T. all looked at each other

"Get him in the shower, he reeks," J.T. told them

Opie picked him up bridal style and carried him into the bathroom, Tara turning and leaving the room and J.T. keeping her eyes on the floor.

"It's good to see you kid," Chibs said pulling her into a side hug

"Love on the line," Bobby told Clay as he handed him a phone

Clay went to answer the phone while J.T. faced everyone. She ran a hand through her hair and sighed

"What the hell happened?" She asked

"One of the Irish we were dealing with killed Half-Sac and took Abel after Stahl killed his son and blamed Gemma," Juice told her earning him a smack in the head from Happy

"Where's Gemma now?" J.T. asked

"A hotel in Rogue River. Heading to her dad's place. She doesn't know about Abel" Clay told her

"I ain't gonna be the one to tell her" She replied

Clay nodded "Good to have you back sweetheart. We could use you now"

"Clay can I talk to you for a minute?" asked Tara

Clay nodded and they went into the nursery, J.T. leaning close to the wall so that she could hear the conversation. She heard him say that Tara did good, that she was the best thing that ever happened to Jax and that they were all glad she was there. She scoffed and shook her head at them. She went to walk away when the door in front of her opened and she came face to face with Jax. They stared at each other for a minute, then Jax tried to reach out to her again but J.T. took a step back and shook her head, tears filling her eyes and she went past everyone out the door.

* * *

One by one the guys all left the house and mounted their bikes, after a few minutes Jax left the house too, glancing back at J.T. as he went. After they drove off J.T. heard crashing sounds from inside the house, she went back inside and into the nursery where Tara was trashing the room in a fit of rage. Tara saw that she was standing there and stopped throwing things. J.T. navigated her way through the mess and to the rocking chair that sat in the corner of the room and sat down in it, staring up at Tara

"By all means continue," she told her

Tara didn't move "What do you want?"

"Oh, so you're done now?" J.T. asked

"What do you want?" Tara repeated

J.T. shrugged "From you? Now? To talk I guess. In general? I want my brother back"

"You and I have nothing to talk about"

"No, we have a lot to talk about, especially given the situation we're in"

"What happened to Kip and Abel is not my fault!"

"I never said it was. You and I are two different people, you did what you had to do to survive."

"What would you have done?"

"I would've died to save Abel. Nothing in the world would've stopped me from keeping him safe"

"You should've been here then"

A heavy silence filled the room

J.T. jumped up and grabbed Tara by the shoulders, gripping her tight

"You don't think I know that! I should've been here! If I was here things would be different. Sac would still be alive and Abel would be ok. But I ran and that's on me" J.T. yelled

"Jude let go," Tara said calmly

J.T. let her go and backed off with her hands up

"Sorry. All in all, doc you and I have to learn how to live with each other because I heard. Everything. Between you and Clay."

"So?" asked Tara

"So, I know you aren't going anywhere anytime in the near future. You and Jax have this deep...thing...that I don't get. And I don't plan on leaving again, so me and you are gonna have to figure something out. I'm not saying that we're gonna be friends but some peace would be nice"

Tara stood there and stared at the young girl, not really sure what to say. J.T. took her silence as the end of the conversation and left the house.

She climbed back into the truck and called Peter, asking him to bring her car up to Charming. He agreed, pressing the issue if she was ok or not and she just dismissed him telling him to bring it to the garage, making sure he wrote the address down. She decided to drive around for a while, not wanting to face Lena and Destiny yet only stopping to grab a burger from the diner. After a few hours, she went to the police station to face the music, pulling in next to Clay in the lot. He and Unser were talking outside not too far from where she saw Tara's car.

"Hey I heard you were back in town" greeted Unser

"Yeah" replied J.T.

"What are you doing here?" asked Clay

"Came to see Lena" J.T. answered

"Didn't anybody tell you?" Unser asked her

"Tell me what?" she asked

"Lena and Destiny went back to Anchor Beach after you left," Unser told her

J.T. looked down and made a small 'oh' sound

"I'm sorry, I thought you knew"

J.T. shook her head "I should've known. Disappear for more than 6 months and people move on with their lives"

Clay noticed the distant look in her eyes just like the one Jax had earlier. The next thing he sees is Tara coming out of the station followed by Hale and Stahl. He got up but was held back by Unser

"You're no good to them in a federal lockup," He said as he tried to keep Clay back

J.T., however, was the one he should've been keeping back. She marched over to Stahl and cut her off from Tara

"Guess who's back bitch" J.T. taunted

"Little Jude. Came home to lick your wounds?" Stahl replied dryly

"I know what you did. Donna, now Abel, Half-Sac, and Gemma. I'm here to make sure you get what's coming to you"

"Ms. Teller is that a threat?"

"No. It's a promise"

J.T. turned and looked at Tara as she drove away from the station.

"Protecting your stepmommy huh?" Stahl asked

"Means to an end. The only protection you need to worry about is your own because unlike Opie, I won't have mercy"

"J.T. that's enough" Hale interrupted, putting an arm between the two women

J.T. backed off and started walking away when Stahl decided to poke the bear and yell after J.T.

"By the way how's your father back in Georgia? Because I heard he wasn't doing so well"

"You son of a bitch!" J.T. screamed, lunging at Stahl but being caught and held away by Hale and Clay. Stahl smirked getting exactly what she wanted. Clay dragged J.T. to her truck and stood in front of her

"Hey! Hey! Calm down, all you're doing is playing her game right now and it's not going to help" Clay told her

"I don't care! She had no right! No goddamn right to talk about shit she knows nothing about!" J.T. shouted

"What happened to your old man?" asked Clay

"Forget about it" She snapped, getting in the truck and driving away. Clay pulled out his phone and called Juice as he watched her go

"Juice"

" _Yeah, what's up?" Juice asked_

"Something's up with Jax's kid, I need you to talk to her"

" _Why me? Why not Jax?"_

"Because you two are close, and neither of their heads are in it for them to hash out their shit yet"

" _Ok, I'll see what I can do"_

Satisfied with his answer Clay hung up and left on his bike.

* * *

J.T. was heading back to the garage when she got a call from Juice asking her to meet him at the clubhouse to talk. She pulled in and took a seat at the bar, grabbing a beer for herself.

"Since when do you drink?" asked Juice taking a seat next to her

"Recently" J.T. replied

Juice cocked an eyebrow "Really? So I'm gonna guess you were in Georgia this whole time"

"What was your first guess?" J.T. smarted

"Besides the casual drinking, your accent is thicker" he replied, "So, uh, where's your car?"

"On its way. I couldn't waste the time going to get it"

"I take it you're sticking around then?"

J.T. nodded

"And after we find Abel?"

J.T. shrugged "Got nothing else to go back to"

"What about your old man?" he asked

"Jesus man, you ask a lot of questions"

"I'm just trying to figure out what's going on"

"What's going on?" J.T. chuckled "What's going on is….my old man is dead. OD'd on the couch the night before I wanted to come back to Charming, and because I felt stuck like I couldn't leave that damn house, Sac got killed and Abel got taken. Because of me. If I had stayed, if I just sucked it up and dealt with it, I could've saved them. And none of this would've happened!" J.T. yelled waving her arm in the air

"You sound just like Jax right now, trying to take things on that you have no control over" Juice responded "You want to know what would've happened if you were here? You would've probably been killed too or half dead in a hospital. Sac would still be dead and Cameron would still have Abel"

"You don't know that"

"And neither do you"

"I know that if I wasn't half in half out a lot of people would still be alive. If I wasn't so goddamn selfish…" she broke off

"Selfish? How are you selfish?" Juice questioned

"When I ran I only thought of myself. I didn't take one second to think about how it would effect Abel, Gemma, Lena, Destiny, Ray, Jayme, Nick, Jude, Arabella, Vince or my old man"

"You're not selfish. Least of all for that. A selfish person wouldn't have helped Opie the way you did, or protected that scrawny goth kid or came running back here the way you did"

J.T. let out an irritated breath "That's not my fucking point!"

"So what is your damn point!"

"My point is like I said, being half in half out is what got people killed. Being in Georgia with my old man but my head being in Charming with Jax killed my old man and Half-Sac. My mind was here but my body was like stuck in that trailer. Because I couldn't bring myself to leave. My loyalty to Joe wouldn't let me." She stopped, slamming her fist on the bar "You know what man to hell with this conversation"

She got up to leave, but Juice grabbed her arm

"Hey, alright, we're done for now. Where are you crashing?"

"Hotel I guess" she replied

He shook his head "Put your stuff in my dorm, you can stay there"

"I'm fine"

"Don't argue with me. You're not staying in a hotel"

"Fine. Whatever"

"You're coming to the wake right?" he asked

"Of course" she answered, then disappeared into the dorms

* * *

Later that night at the wake, J.T. and Juice navigated through the large crowd to get to the casket. It was all black with a reaper on it, along with SAMCRO. and a kutte with Sac's picture on top of it.

"Guess he earned his top rocker huh?" J.T. said

"Yeah, he did," Juice told her

He turned to Chibs, Opie, Bobby and Happy and asked them to give her the room. The men obliged and walked outside, leaving J.T. to herself with the casket. She stood in front of it, tears running down her face

"Earned your top rocker there ginger, nice going," She said to it "I'm real sorry man. This is all my fault. I never should've left like I did, or I should've come back with Ope like I said I was gonna"

She heard the shuffle of two pairs of feet behind her, but she ignored it continuing her apologies

"If I had just done that, if I had stayed or came back you would still be here and Abel would be ok and my old man would still be alive. But I didn't and I know I have to try and live with the consequences of that but it's really hard, ya know? You were one of the easier people to talk to about stuff. But look, I'm just...i'm… I'm just so sorry bro. I'm sorry this happened to you, it's all my damn fault and I'm sorry" she cried

Jax, having heard everything she was saying, approached her and put a hand on her shoulder

"Jude" he whispered

She turned sharply and knocked his hand off of her "Don't fucking touch me"

She left the room, pushing past the members of the club that were staring at her and Jax and went back outside. Juice shook his head at Jax and followed J.T. back outside.

"You ok?" he asked

She shook her head

He frowned and blinked the tears out of his own eyes and pulled her into a deep hug. He held her at arm's length and gave her his signature grin before wiping the tears out of her face. She smiled back at him before slipping her arm around his torso so they could walk back to the others. He tossed his arm around her shoulder and steered her back to Happy, Bobby, Piney, Chibs and Clay, and he introduced her to Kozik who was shocked to learn that she was Jax's kid. They walked along the sidewalk and talked about J.T.'s car, Jax and Tara trailing behind the group. Juice and J.T.'s arms never left each other, and the others took notice of that. She waved hello to Opie's girlfriend Lyla since Lyla was one of the only girls that J.T. liked. A van drove down the street and suddenly it was like everything was moving in slow motion. The side door opened and someone was firing shots into the crowd of mourners. Juice pushed J.T. to the ground and covered her with his own body. Some of the members grabbed their own weapons to return fire, but the van was moving too fast. Hale tried to get in front of it to stop it, holding his gun in front of him

"Hale! Move! Get out of the way!" she tried to scream to him

But before she could do anything the van slammed into Hale, his body rolling underneath it and laying lifeless in the street

"No!" she screamed

Clay and Bobby fired shots at the van, one of the men falling out, while Unser and Jacob Hale ran to David. Slowly everyone began to get back up, and J.T., still holding onto Juice, looked around seeing all the blood and carnage that was caused by the driveby. People were bleeding from their wounds and screaming, and a mother was holding her lifeless and blood covered son, begging for help. She locked eyes with Jax for a moment before seeing what damage was done to Hale's body. Her knees began to give out and buckle beneath her, but Juice held tight to her. She turned into him and closed her eyes.

Jax saw what his daughter saw, and he saw how she turned to Juice for comfort and protection instead of him. Remembering what he and Clay had talked about and going off of rage and adrenaline he jumped down and began to beat on the shooter, slamming his face repeatedly into the pavement. Juice let J.T. go with a quick request to stay where she was while he went with the other guys to get Jax off of the gunman. She looked after where Juice went and saw what Jax was doing, feeling complete disbelief

"Jax stop!" She yelled "Jax what are you doing? Stop!"

Finally, they got him away, and the police put him in the squad car, while an ambulance was going to take the shooter away. J.T. felt dizzy and breathless while the tears just kept coming. Juice left the others and put a hand on her shoulder

"Are you ok?" he asked

"I just want to get out of here," she said breathlessly

"Ok, breathe ok? I'll take you back to the dorms" he tried to calm her

She nodded her head, still breathing heavily

Juice told Chibs where he was going, and led J.T. to his bike, handing her a helmet, and taking off as soon as she was ready.

Back at the clubhouse Juice walked J.T. to his dorm and had her lay on the bed. She had finally started breathing normally but she was still shaking and crying.

"Try and get some sleep. I'll be outside if you need me" he told her

"Can you stay? At least for a little bit? I don't want to be alone" she pleaded

"Ok" he conceded

He kicked off his shoes and laid back on the pillow next to her. She laid next to him and grabbed his hand, holding it as a reassurance that he was there before finally succumbing to exhaustion and falling into a deep sleep.

 _ **A/N: So J.T. is letting some of those demons out on Juice but she's not even touching the ones she has toward Jax. At least not yet (I have big plans for that to happen)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long since I've updated but my muse for this story was kind of meh. On the bright side, I was able to come up with this little thing for you. Also, I have written an alternate timeline to this story, where Jude/JT never goes back to Georgia! It started as what I originally wanted to write but scrapped for the current story, then ended up expanding. I have three chapters so far, so let me know if you guys want me to post them! (They will be as a separate story if you do)**

* * *

The next morning Juice woke up, looking at Jude still sleeping on the bed, then slowly got up and made his way into the bar area where the others were sitting.

"Jude's still asleep" he announced, reaching for some coffee a crow eater put in front of him

"What the hell's wrong with you?" asked Bobby

"What are you talking about?" Juice replied

"You messing with Jax's kid. She's 15 for Christ's sake" Piney bellowed

"That's serious jail time man" included Kozik

"Not to mention a serious ass kicking from our VP" Chibs mentioned

"What? No, it's not like that" Juice stuttered

"Jesus Christ" Jude's voice suddenly exclaimed. The boys all turned and saw her standing in the hallway, obviously just having woken up "I know I could technically be jailbait, but God almighty I ain't that dumb. Juice could get at least 15 to life for that shit"

"We're just trying to look out for you," Bobby told her

"Really?" she questioned "If y'all were really looking out for me, you would've told me about Jax in the first place"

She stepped closer to them and continued

"With the exception of Juice and Ope, all you assholes," she said, pointing at them all "Are on my shit list. So them two are the only ones I trust right now to help me deal with all this shit"

"Jude...We're sorry, we wanted to tell you but Jax-"

"Save it. All I care about right now is getting Abel back"

Her phone began to ring, so she went outside to take it. It was Peter calling to tell her that he was at the garage with her car. She walked around to the front of the lot and saw Peter along with a bright blue Mitsubishi Eclipse GS

"The hell's this?" she asked

"Figured you'd want a new car. Get you around a whole lot faster"

"How much faster?"

"Ten-second car sweetheart"

She grinned and took the keys from his hands "Where's the skyline?"

"Storage garage in Lodi. Along with the others" his face turned sympathetic "I heard about your old man and your little bro. Heavy shit"

"Yeah," she said lowly

"But, uh, I figured that with all the shit that went down, you'd want to stay here when it's over. So I set up that spot for you, brought up all your cars, the couple bikes, and your tools"

"Thanks, man. Hey, see if you can reach out to any of your contacts, the guy who took my brother would need passports and shit like that. Irish guy, see if any of them know something"

"I'll call you if I find anything out"

"Thanks, bro"

They shared a brief bro-hug before Peter climbed into the flatbed truck and drove away.

"New car?" Juice asked from behind her

She turned "Yeah. Faster"

He nodded "Come on, Jax's gonna be getting out of lockup in a few"

* * *

Jude was leaning against the hood of her car when Jax stepped out of the building with Unser. Opie told her to wait there while they talked, so she sent a few texts in the meantime. Just as she was getting replies, Jax and Clay passed by mentioning something about a meeting with Jimmy O. She sent a nod to Jax and turned to see the Cutlass pulling up. Tara got out of the car, nodding to J.T.

"Hey," Tara said

"Hey" Jude replied, getting a weird look from both Opie and Juice

"Clay, Jax, I know what this all means. What you have to do" she heard Unser say

"Look I don't give a shit about retaliation. All I care about is finding my son and making things right with my daughter" he replied before walking over to Tara.

J.T. watched Jax as he passed, then looked at Juice with a slight frown. He opened his mouth to say something but she put her hand up to stop him, getting in her car and driving off.

* * *

Later on, she showed up at the pub where the club was meeting with Jimmy O and walked in, waiting in the back with Chibs

"You shouldn't be here," Chibs told her

"I know. But I have to be" she replied "I may be pissed at you but I still care. I know what this guy is to you"

He nodded and pressed a kiss to her head

Soon enough they were leaving, coming up with a plan to meet Bobby's ex-wife so that her husband can help track down Abel. Jude was all for meeting her, wanting all the help they could get. She really didn't expect her to be as crazy as she was.

* * *

"You got any idea how much Tiki's inhalers cost? The albuterol?" Precious yelled

"Tiki?" Jude whispered to Juice

"Bobby's son" he whispered back

"I just sent you a grand" Bobby told her

"Did you really just say the check is in the mail?" she exclaimed, then started pushing and hitting Bobby, knocking him backward "Get out! Get out of my store! Now!"

Jude slipped in beside them and got in front of Precious just as she punched Bobby in the face

"Hey! Hey!" she shouted "Precious knock it off"

"Who the hell are you?" Precious asked

"Jude Teller" she answered "Now look, we need you bounty hunter boyfriend to help us find my baby brother. He's missing"

Precious's face softened "He's on a job, he'll be here in about an hour"

Jude mouthed a thank you and turned back to the others

"We got a meeting to go to. Wait here and we'll be back" Clay told her

"Seriously?" she asked him

"Yeah, you know what you're doing" he replied

They took off, leaving Jude, Precious, Jax, Bobby, and Juice.

Finally, Sergio arrived and after speaking with Precious, came back over the three. He tried sitting against the hood of Jude's car, only to be barked at as she exited the vehicle she'd taken to hiding in

"Ass off the car" she snapped

Sergio gave her a shocked look and moved to one of the bikes.

"I hacked into as many local sources as possible" Juice explained "You got access to commercial and federal databases"

"I need you to find this guy" Jax pressured

He sighed, looking from the face of Jax to J.T. to Juice "We got a bigger obstacle. She's pissed"

They all turned and looked at Precious, who sneered at her ex-husband

"Yes she is" Bobby laughed

"I got a high-risk bounty today. Arty brand. Ex-military" he indicated his left arm, that was wrapped in a sling "I'm running at half-speed. I was gonna hire a few guys"

"But if we do it, you'll help us?" Jax asked

He grabbed the picture from Juice "I take half your day pay for running Intel on Cameron Hayes, AKA Timothy O'Dell. The other half of the cash, throw to Precious and the kids."

Bobby nodded to Jax

"Deal." Jax agreed

Sergio went passed them, back inside to collect the intel on his bounty and talk to Precious, while Bobby went to call the others and give them an update.

"I'm gonna stick around here. Make some calls, see what I can find out" J.T. told the others

"You sure?" Jax asked her

She nodded "Not much good catching a bounty. But I can try and reach out to a few people I know, see what else I can dig up"

"Ok, just stay inside, please. We still don't know who set up the hit during the wake and they could be close"

He tried to reach out to her again, but she took a large step backward, shaking her head and retreating into the store.

* * *

That night, JT and the club met in the chapel with their first solid lead.

"What did Serge find?" Jax questioned

JT slid a picture of Cameron and Abel over to him

"Three days ago. Amtrak station in Rocklin" Juice told him "Timothy O'Dell and an infant bought a one-way ticket to Vancouver"

Jax let out a deep breath "My kid"

"Abel's fine. We know he's up north" said Clay

"We don't" stated JT

"What're you talking about?" Clay asked

"The ticket could be just to bullshit us into heading north. I got contacts that say they saw Cameron in Belfast already" she answered

"You don't know that's true"

"And you don't know this is either. Belfast at least makes sense. Cameron has friends, family, people who would hide him and the baby"

"We're running with what we got," Clay said firmly, turning to Jax "We're gonna find Cameron and bring your son home"

"Yeah" Jax agreed, staring at the photo

"I'll run my own shit" she spat

Scoffing, JT got up from the table and left the clubhouse. She went out to her car and pulled out her phone. After a few minutes, the person on the other side picked up

" _Aye" he dryly greeted_

"Michael, it's Judas" she stated, obviously grabbing his attention

" _Judas Rose. I'm surprised to hear from you again" He said, his Irish brogue barely hiding a hint of amusement_

"You told me you and your boys saw Cameron Hayes in Belfast. Were you bullshitting me?"

" _Of course not! I think my boys learned better than to lie to you"_

"Yeah, well my intel came up that Hayes bought a ticket to Vancouver. So either he's trying to cover his ass or you micks are lying to me"

" _On my mother's soul, Rose. We were telling you the truth"_

"Then he's getting help. I want you to dig around and find out who's helping him"

 _There was a pause before Michael answered "I can't do that"_

"Why not?" she snapped

" _We'd be stepping on Jimmy O's feet. We have an arrangement and I won't be breaking it, starting a war for you. I'd do anything for you Rose, but I won't be risking my boy's lives"_

JT sighed in annoyance "What can you do?"

" _There's a priest. He's fairly neutral so he'll have no problem helping out."_

"Thank you. Let me know anything you can"

" _Rose, before you go" Michael blurted "You need to be careful, I found out that the Belfast charter has a couple rats among them. You have to be cautious who you trust"_

"Do you know who?" she questioned

" _No"_

"Alright. Thanks again"

" _Anything for you, my Rose"_

She flipped her phone closed and smirked, tapping the phone against her lips. She started her car and pulled out of the lot, heading to Jax's house. She sent him a quick text letting him know she was staying there. When she got to the house, she let herself in and laid out on the couch, letting her mind wander until she drifted off to sleep.

 **A/N: Hey you guys, sorry for the crappy chapter, hopefully, I will have the next one up soon. Please let me know what you guys think of this chapter and if I should post the alternate timeline and maybe what I should call it.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here's the next installment of FBC and please check out the alternate timeline called 'If She Stayed' where the first chapter starts the same as chapter 7 here, but then tapers off into something very different. Let me know what you think of both!**

Juice opened the front door to Jax's house, finding JT deep in a phone conversation

"Yeah. No, I'm sorry. Look, I got some stuff I'm dealing with here and-What about school?- Look I gotta go, I'll talk to you later. Yeah"

"You good?" Juice asked as she walked back into the living room

"All good. What's up?" she replied

"Jax needs me to talk to Serg, figured you'd want to come with"

"Yeah, I want to talk to him anyway about the intel I got"

Juice nodded "Hey, I have to ask. Shouldn't you be in school or something?"

JT sighed "No, I...back in Georgia...I had to work, keep the money coming in and take care of my old man. I'd go into town and use the computers in the library to do my school work and I ended up fast-tracking and getting my diploma a bit before I came back"

Juice frowned but didn't reply, mostly because he wasn't sure how to. He followed JT out to her car and they set off to Serg's.

Not long after they arrived, Jax, Bobby, and Opie arrived and Serg began to go over the intel that he got

"I got a hit for Timothy O'Dell, Arbutus Lodge, Vancouver, four days ago. Only stayed one night" Serg told them, handing Jax a paper with the records on it

"Then what?" Bobby asked

"Nothing after that" Juice answered

"Could he have gotten on a plane?" Jax inquired, remembering what JT had said the previous night

"Not under that name" Juice answered

"If it were me" JT began "I'd pick up another ID, keep the trail cold"

"Check into the port authority records, see if he registered another boat," Jax told the bounty hunter

"Limited access man" Serge replied

"Maybe for you" JT sassed, pushing Serg aside and typing away at the computer, but hitting restrictions at every turn "Damn Canadians, their firewalls are impressive"

"Hunting bounties is an American privilege," Serg told them "I got no rights in Canada"

"What do you do if you wanted to find someone up north?" Bobby asked

"Mercenaries. I got a great guy. First-rate tracker, no questions asked. Needs cash wired to him before he'll start looking. Ten grand a head" Serge answered

Jax looked at everyone's faces, getting a nod from Opie "Do it"

"Jax, hang on. My intel is airtight, Cameron is in Belfast and so is Abel. Why blow ten grand when you don't have to?" JT

"How do you know you're not being jerked around by these people?" Jax snapped back

"Because they've proven their loyalty to me. Unlike the club...I don't have to question if they'd screw me over or not" she growled "But you know what, do whatever the hell you want. I'm going to Belfast with or without you guys as soon as it can be arranged"

They watched as JT pushed away from the desk and stormed outside, Jax exhaling and swearing to himself for snapping at her when she was just trying to help.

* * *

After Jax snapped at her, JT drove around until she spotted Lucky and Drew at the basketball courts. She pulled over and got out of the car, walking to the bleachers and watching the two boys play. It took several minutes for Drew to finally notice her, nudging his friend and pointing her out. In an instant, the two ran over to her, their game instantly forgotten, and they each grabbed her up in a bear hug

"Jesus Christ!" Lucky exclaimed, "Where have you been?"

"Georgia" JT answered with a slight chuckle

"We heard you left from Ray, no one knew what happened or if you were going to come back" Drew explained

The three teens sat down at the bleachers, waiting for JT to tell them what had happened.

"I found out that Jax is my father. He knew and so did everyone else, but no one told me. I tried to find my mom, she has like a whole new family, told me she never wanted to see or hear from me again. So after that, I went back to Georgia and stayed there until I found out that my brother was kidnapped. Just before I left though, my old man...he, uh, he died. So I had to stay and take care of that before I came back" she told her two friends

"Damn," Lucky breathed "I'm sorry J, that's rough. Are you ok?"

"I'll be better once I get my brother back" she replied

"I take it you know about the Spencer's then?" Drew questioned

"Drew" Lucky warned "Not now"

"I know they left" JT stated

"It's more than that" Drew mumbled "Luck, you tell her. She likes you more"

"What?" JT asked the boys

"Lena and Destiny split up. Nick moved in with his dad till college. Ray, Bella, Jude go back and forth I guess and Jayme…"

"What about Jayme?"

"She got pregnant and Lena kicked her out. She lives with Destiny full time"

"Pregnant? By who?"

"Remember that asshole that was picking on Sam?"

"There were three"

"Well, it's Scott's baby"

JT gave a sardonic laugh "Jesus fucking Christ. And she was the good one. Good lord"

"Ray still comes around every now and then" Drew mentioned

"Alright, enough sad crap. You guys feel like doing something?"

Drew shook his head "I should probably head home"

"My uncle's supposed to be having some kind of party. I was going to go, hang out and clean up after for some extra cash. You wanna come with?" Lucky asked

JT shrugged "Sure"

Drew hugged JT again and promised to see her soon. After he left Lucky and JT climbed into her car and stopped first at Lucky's house so he could shower, then at the restaurant where his uncle was going to be entertaining his clients.

"Uncle Henry, this is Jude Teller" Lucky introduced

"So this is the girl you've been telling me about" Lin smiled, shaking JT's hand "Any relation to Jax Teller?"

"Nice to meet you, sir. Yeah, Jax is my father" JT replied

Lin nodded his head "He's supposed to come by. You guys can set up the food and tables for me before everyone arrives. Help yourselves to whatever food or drink, but stay in the back alright?"

"You got it. Thanks, Uncle Henry" Lucky smiled, pulling JT by her hand to the other room, where they set up trays of food, plates, napkins, and utensils before making sure the tables were presentable. Lin shouted to the two teens that they needed to get into the back since people were beginning to show up. They each grabbed a plate a food and two beers, rushing into the back and closing the door.

* * *

They heard music and talking from the other room, the party obviously in full swing. She and Lucky drank their beers and finished off the food, chatting just like they did before she left for Georgia.

"So what're you going to do?" he asked, "About Abel?"

JT shook her head "I don't know. Jax won't listen to me, I might have to just go on my own"

"You're that sure he's there?"

"Yeah. Michael wouldn't lie to me"

"If you go...will you come back?"

JT stared at him, seeing the vulnerability and hurt in his face, but also seeing hopefulness in his deep brown eyes. The thought occurred to her that she could stay in Belfast with Michael after Abel was found. It wasn't like Jax would really miss her. But she also thought about how she wanted to be there for her brother and protect him, plus she really did like Lucky and would miss him, along with Juice, Chibs, and Ope.

"Yeah. I'd come back" she finally answered, earning one of Lucky's signature bright grins.

Some giggles were heard loudly echoing from the front of the restaurant, so the teens crept over to the small window separating the areas and moved the wooden dividers so that they could see what was going on without being seen. She saw various club members sitting around, surrounded by the hookers Lin had and Jax and Clay heading outside. She pulled away, making a face of disgust

"What? You aren't curious to see what's going on?" Lucky asked

"I'd rather not see a bunch of hookers all over Juice," she said

Lucky looked back out the window, then back at JT with a smirk "Do you have a thing for Juice?"

JT's eyes went wide and she felt the blood rush to her cheeks "What? No, why would you say that?"

"Well, you just got all weird about seeing him out there. Plus you used to spend almost all of your time with him" Lucky shrugged

Her blush worsened and she huffed "I'm going to go talk to Jax"

She went out the back door, listening to Lucky chuckle behind her.

She walked around to the front of the building, just as Clay was walking back inside. She nodded to Jax, sitting on the other side of his bike

"What're you doing here?" he asked his daughter

"Lucky's uncle. He had a job for him and we were hanging out so I tagged along" she answered

"Listen, I know you're deadset on Belfast, but there's not solid lead there. I can't just go off of your friend's word"

"So you're going up north"

"We all are. Bail hearing is Friday, after that, we have at least 180 days. I think it's going to be the federal gun charges we're going to go in on"

"Shit"

"Tomorrow I'm going to go see Gemma. We're going to get some new ID and head over the border. I want you to come with me, see Gemma before she goes. I know she'd want to see you, know that you're safe."

"Yeah, alright"

"I'm gonna call Tara"

"I'll head back inside, see you later"

She waved over her shoulder and went back to Lucky, the pair joking around and stealing kisses every now and then. They were having fun until several shouts and screams were heard, causing the teens to run into the dining area, seeing the club and Lin's men fist fighting. Lucky pulled JT away from some of the men, shouting in Chinese. After a few minutes, everyone except Clay, Lin, Lucky and JT left the restaurant, Clay and Lin arguing about what Opie did and guns

"He was thinking he doesn't want any guns or money" Lin stated

"We need those MP-5s," Clay told him, receiving a shake of the head from Lin "Come on, Lin! All the shit I did for you in Oakland, you can't front me?"

"That would set a precedent. Impact all my other businesses, sorry"

Clay opened his mouth to speak, but JT cut him off "How about a trade?"

"Excuse me?" Lin questioned

"J," Lucky started

"I got in's on races, IDs, and transport. Say the word and I'll give you an in on any one of them" She continued

"Lucky" Lin called "You trust her?"

"Yes, Uncle" Lucky nodded

"My nephew's girlfriend just saved your ass" Lin spat to Clay "I want an in on your transport business, I'll cut you five percent and I deal direct"

JT nodded "Done. We'll be in touch"

They shook hands, JT then saying goodbye to Lucky and agreeing to meet Clay at the clubhouse.

* * *

When she got back to the clubhouse she found Juice on the couch with his laptop and after grabbing a beer she plopped down next to him

"What's up?" she asked

"Checking some emails" he replied a bit coldly

"You ok?"

"Clay told us what you did. The deal you made with Lin. He said we got lucky that you're hooking up with Lin's nephew"

"Oh my god! I'm not 'hooking up' with Lucky, he's my friend and we went on like one date before I left"

"So you weren't making out with him behind the kitchen today?"  
JT's face fell

"That's right, I saw you kissing him"

"Why does it even matter to you?"

"Because, I- Holy shit"

They both turned their attention to the screen, seeing a picture of Cameron Hayes's dead body. In Belfast.

"I fucking told you" she stated

Juice looked at her then quickly stood and started walking over toward the bar

"Jax, Clay, you gotta see this" he announced "I just got an email from the Belfast VP. This was taken six hours ago"

"Short Strand, Belfast," JT told them

"Cameron's in Ireland..." Jax started asking

"Then where's Abel?" Juice finished

Everyone looked around, most of the eyes in the room falling on JT, who glared at the picture, then turned her head to meet her father's eyes.

 **A/N: So, they now know where Cammy is, but does this mean Jax is going to believe JTs intel? And what's up with Juice and JT? Because yeah she has a bit of a schoolgirl crush on him, but why is he jealous of Lucky? Please leave me your thoughts, comments, questions, or anything. Your reviews make me want to keep going!**


	14. Chapter 14

JT stood around the parking lot with the other club members while Jax talked to Jimmy O on the phone, then it sounded like the person on the other end changed to a member of SAMBEL, Jax becoming angry and yelling into the phone. After he was done, he tossed the phone back to Clay

"He said Abel's not in Belfast," he told them after a deep exhale "Cameron didn't bring him"

He turned around and punched the van three times, denting the side and leaving fist marks

"Who did you talk to?" JT asked

"Liam O'Neill" Jax answered

"Walk with me," she told him, nodding her head toward the picnic tables. He nodded and they started walking, sitting on opposite sides of the table

"What's going on?"

"The guy that's been giving me intel on Abel and Cameron...last time I talked to him, he told me something else. Something about the club over there"

"What?"

JT sighed "Looks like SAMBEL has a rat problem"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Some of the members are working with Jimmy. I'm not sure which ones, but you need to be careful, watch who you trust"

With that, she climbed off of the bench and walked into the garage, deciding to tinker with her car before they left. After Jax and the others talked, Chibs called to her, telling her it was time to leave. She closed up the hood and climbed inside, waiting for all of the bikes to pull out before pulling off the lot behind them. She turned off behind Clay and Jax, pulling the car over in front of them

"What's wrong?" she called

"Hands" Clay answered

"You been shooting them up?" Jax asked

Clay shook his head "No. Your mom's the only one that does it right"

"Can you hold a grip?"

Clay tried to make a fist but was unable to close his hand. "You're going to have to tie me on"

Jax got off the bike, taking a bandana and starting to tie Clay's hand to the bike

"You know you can always take that car," JT told the men, making them look at her like she was crazy "I can take the bike up"

"Are you out of your mind?" Clay questioned

JT shrugged "I may or may not have had a few drinks. But you don't need to close your hands to drive a car"

"I'll be fine" Clay declined

In a few minutes Jax finished tying up Clay's hands and the three were back on the road.

* * *

They pulled up to a beautiful house, Jax untying Clay's hands while JT took the time to take in the scenery. Before she knew it Gemma came running out of the front door, embracing her husband.

"God damn I missed you" she exclaimed

"I missed you too baby. So damn much" Clay replied, kissing her

After they stopped, she looked over to Jax and hugged him

"My baby boy" she cried

"Hey mom" Jax whispered as he squeezed her

"How's our little man?" she asked, letting him go

"He's good" Jax answered quickly "Someone else is here too"

"Well, who-" Gemma began, looking behind Jax to finally see her granddaughter "Oh my God!"

"Hey Gem" JT greeted with a small smile. She moved closer, expecting Gemma to hug her as well, but after a minute of staring at the teen, Gemma smacked the back of her head. "I deserve that"

Gemma then pulled JT into her arms "Where the hell have you been?"

JT closed her eyes, enjoying the comforting gesture "It doesn't matter. I'm here now"

Gemma pulled away from the hug but kept her arm looped around JT's shoulders

"Where's Tara?" Jax asked, lighting up a cigarette

"Inside" Gemma told him "Helping me box up some shit"

"Grandpa walking" Tig announced

They all turned and watched as Gemma's father walked around the corner of the house

"How's Pop doing?" Clay inquired

"Finally hit him that she's gone" Gemma responded "He knows he's going away"

JT stared at the old man with a frown, thinking of how painful it must be for him to not only lose someone he cared about but his home as well.

"You guys should go on in. I...I should help him out" she told everyone "It's going to be a tough afternoon"

She walked away and Tig beckoned them "Come on" he then talked to Jax before putting JT in a headlock

"Let me tell you something kid, the next time you want to run away you better think twice," He told her

"Aww whatsamatter Tiggy, you miss me?" JT teased

"We all did shorty. Gemma damn near killed your old man when you left"

"Hmm, I figure the doc kept him nice and busy"

"JT-"

"Hey, man it doesn't even matter. I'm here for good once we get Abel back"

TIg just nodded, bringing her into the house.

* * *

They all sat around the table, Gemma looking at the wanted flyer.

"Bitch aged me two years" she complained, "So, what's that going to look like? Me in Canada?"

"We're going to get you set up someplace safe, off the grid. Get you good papers" Clay listed

"Maybe you even go redhead for awhile" Tig deadpanned

Gemma scoffed "Oh, Christ. I'd rather shave my head"

"Heat'll die down mom" Jax reassured

"And when do I get to see my family? My grandson? Jesus Christ, JT just came back and I'm supposed to stay behind?" she exclaimed

JT cleared her throat "Gem, I'm not going to Vancouver with you guys"

"What do you mean you're not going with us?"

"I have...business to take care of. I'm going to be heading out to Belfast"

"This is our only choice, baby" Clay told her

Gemma's father walked in and Clay rose to his feet while Jax tossed his cigarette

"Good to see you, Nate" Clay greeted "How are you?"

Nate looked around with a confused look on his face

"Hey, Grandpa," Jax said slowly

"Why are you here?" Nate asked

"Clay's here to help me get you settled" Gemma told him

Nate began to look horrified "I don't need his help. This is what killed your mother!" he then turned and left the room

"Shit" JT muttered

"Well, old man certainly remembers me" Clay stated

"You ok mom?" Jax asked

Gemma wiped her eyes "You guys should just...steer clear of him. Tara and I will handle it"

"I'll help too" JT volunteered

"No...just..." she told JT, getting up and leaving

JT folded her hands and brought them against her forehead, closing her eyes

"You need to tell her," Tara told them

"I know" Jax snapped

"Maybe, we wait till Nate gets settled. Spread out the misery a bit" Clay suggested

Tara shook her head and left. A few minutes later, Jax went to go talk to her while Clay went to talk to Gemma. JT and Tig stayed in the dining room, where he noticed that she was being more quiet than usual

"You ok kid?" he asked

"I'll live" she answered in a low voice

A phone rang and she heard Clay's grumble as it got closer to them.

"We've got to head out. Bobby and Piney ran into some trouble" he announced

"I'll get the car," she told Tig, rushing out the front door

* * *

They sped off to Bobby, Piney, and Happy's location, pulling in as the three members were being taken out of the house. JT got out of the car and pulled her gun, along with the other members

"Got your boys!" The man holding Piney called "You put them guns down, or Grandpa gets his head blown off!"

JT moved toward them "You best let them go! Business ain't gonna be so good if you don't"

One of the men whispered to the other and he looked at her "You Joe Riley's girl?"

JT nodded "Yeah"

The man cursed and released Piney, Bobby, and Happy, who in turn grabbed their guns and turned them on the rednecks. Several more motorcycles were heard coming up to the house and more members with guns drawn surrounding the criminals

"Who even needed back up?" Clay wondered

"Connections pay off" JT replied

"Found these in the van" Chibs chimed in, carrying over two large duffels. He opened them and let out a whoop "Oh-ho goodie bags!"

"More scripts" Opie called out

The woman who owned the house, Honey, looked in them "That's not mine. Must've hit somebody else up"

"You should take it," Jax told her

She looked in the bag again "It's HIV protocol stuff, steroids...not my niche. Got a lot of street value though"

"And I know people that would buy it" JT mentioned to Clay

"Throw it in the van" he shrugged

"Money's money" Chibs mumbled

JT went back toward her car, passing by Juice

"Hey," he called to her "How'd you do that?"

"Joe was an asshole, but damn if he didn't make a name for himself back in the day" she answered

"Doing what?"

"Running crank. He was one of the best in the whole south, everyone knew him. Shit, everyone was afraid of him"

"What happened?"

"What?"

"You said was. What happened?"

"He liked the taste of his own product"

Juice frowned "You leaving?"

"Belfast is waiting," she remarked "At least I'm saying goodbye this time"

"Just me doesn't count"

"Jax knows I'm going"

"Tell him"

JT sighed in defeat and turned back to go see Jax "Hey"  
"You ok?" Jax questioned

"Fine. I gotta take off, a plane's waiting to take me to Belfast" she told him

"I can't convince you to come with us?"

"We're both doing what we think's right for Abel. My intel takes me to Belfast, yours takes you to Vancouver. One of us is right"

"Call me if anything happens"

She nodded and backed up, walking down the dirt road. She passed by Juice without saying anything to him, so he followed her to the car, closing the door when she tried to open it

"What the hell, Juice?" she barked

"Why are you running?" he questioned

"I'm not running," she retorted

"You are. Again"

"Move"

"No. You need to talk to me, tell me why the hell you feel like cutting and running"

"I'm not cutting and running, I'm going to find Abel"

"Bull. If you were just going to find Abel, why aren't you saying goodbye to anyone? How come you're not staying to see Gemma get over the border?"

"Because...Gemma doesn't want to see me"

"What are you talking about?"

"She's pissed. Didn't say two words to me after she found out I wasn't going to Vancouver" She let out a deep exhale "I don't know, man. Maybe coming back isn't the best idea, it's like there's more...like tension, since I came back. And Jax has his head split between finding Abel and being up Tara's ass. I guess I'm just thinking that, maybe, Charming should be periodic for me. Go all in on the businesses"

Juice frowned and looked to make sure no one was around, then stepped closer to JT "What if I said I didn't want you to go?"

"You wouldn't be the first guy to ask me to stay"

"Well, I'm not one of the guys that asks you just to get in your pants"

JT raised her arm and slapped Juice across his face "Fuck you"

He grabbed her arm "That's not what I meant"

"Then what do you mean?"

"These guys...they want you to stay to try and get you in bed. I want you to stay because I actually care about you"

"Why?"

He released her wrist and brought his hand to cup her cheek "Because you're my best friend"

JT leaned into his hand, tears rolling down her face "I'll be back. I promise"

Before he could say anything she pulled away from him and got into her car, speeding away from Juice and toward the arranged meeting place for her plane. Her travel partner waiting patiently for her to arrive.

 **A/N: Who could be waiting for JT at the airstrip? Let me know what you think about it**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: The next installment of FBC. It would've been up yesterday but the site was being glitchy and wouldn't let me onto my profile. But here it is, let me know what you all think! And a PSA: Today we lost the amazing Stan Lee, who I've looked up to since I was about 4 or 5. RIP Stan, you will not be forgotten but you will be greatly missed.**

"Took you long enough"

JT walked into the warehouse, chuckling "Ay, who's the one that got you here and is getting you out?"

Vince laughed at his little sister "Alright smartass. So what's the next step?"

JT sucked in a breath "Well, you get on the plane. Plane goes to Russia, where they can't extradite you. We get you set up with new papers and bring you home"

"What do you mean I get on the plane? You're supposed to come with me, then we go to Belfast and get your brother"

"Change in plans. Gemma's in the hospital and I have to go"

"Then I'm coming with you"

"No!" JT shouted "Vince, if you don't get on that plane the cops are going to arrest you and me both. I will never see you again and I can't let that happen. I need my family Vince. This is what has to happen"

"I understand" Vince nodded "I love you"

"I love you too"

He turned and ran onto the plane, while JT went to talk to Igor and Gustav, the two men assigned to make sure her brother got to Russia.

"Take him there and get him to Valter as soon as you land. He knows what to do" she ordered. She pulled out a thick envelope, handing it to Gustav "Half now and the rest when the job is done."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" the large Russian inquired

"For my family? Absolutely" she answered "I'll be in touch"

The man nodded, pulling his partner along. JT watched them board the plane and waited until after they took off when the aircraft was no longer in sight to return to her vehicle and began traveling back to Charming.

* * *

By the time she went to the clubhouse, a full day had passed and she was just waiting to hear from her brother. She pulled into the lot, finding some of the guys outside at the picnic tables.

"Hey" she called "How's Gem?"

"She'll be alright" Clay answered, "Thought you were heading to Belfast"

"I was. But I heard about Gemma and came back"

"Can you get another plane out there?"

"No. All my favors, the money...it's dried up"

"We need to move those other scripts. The ones that go to a clinic"

JT nodded "I know a guy. I'll see what I can do"

Jax let out a low, angry growl

Clay stood "We got a vote to get out"

Tig made a face as Kozik worked his way over to Clay, handing him a paper. Everyone else went inside, JT grabbing a beer and sitting at the bar to wait for church to get out.

Everyone filed out of the chapel, Tig and Chibs joining JT and messing with her jokingly. She was talking with Opie, stealing some of his chips when Kozik walked up and punched Tig in the back, bringing him down for a moment. Piney lifted him up and JT moved around so that she was on the outside of the circle

"You son of a bitch," Tig said dangerously

"No fun getting sucker punched is it?" Kozik mocked

Tig launched himself at Kozik, grabbing him by the shirt "No, it's not!"

The two began throwing heavy punches, Juice rushing to get some of the furniture out of their way. He moved over toward JT when they got too close, pulling her behind him

"Are they always like this?" she asked, peering over his shoulder

"Not usually"

She watched the fight from behind Juices shoulders, laughing at Happy's comments and when Tig bit Kozik. "You know it's weird," she told Juice "Seeing you without your kutte"

"Feels weird. Like a piece of me is missing or something, you know?" he shrugged

"You plan on getting it back?"

He nodded "We're going to grab a delivery today. Make them come to us"

"I want to come with you"

"We'll talk to Piney and Bobby"

The fight had ended, Juice going to talk to Bobby and Piney about letting JT tag along with them while the prospect began to clean up and JT talked to Jax and Clay.

"Those scripts, this is where you can find the guy I was telling you about. You give him a number and work it from there" she explained, giving them a slip of paper with a name and address on it

"He's not going to tell us what he wants for it?" Clay questioned

JT shook her head "That's not how he works"

"Who the hell is this guy?" Jax asked

"They call him Robin Hood. Hell if anyone knows his real name. I met him at race wars a few years ago. He buys meds and shit for a price, then just gives it to clinics and stuff"

"For any price he's told?"

"Within reason. Once, some asshole asked for a couple mill for about what we're dealing with now. Robin busted his kneecaps, guy lowered the asking price. Craziest shit ever"

Clay thanked her and left JT alone with Jax

"I don't want you involved in this" he stated

"It's not your choice" she snapped

"Like hell it's not!" he yelled "I'm your father, you're my kid. So, it is my choice"

JT scoffed "When the hell have you ever acted like my father Jax? Getting me a job at the garage? The letter you wrote me when I was in Georgia? Because if that's you acting like a father, then I pity Abel having to-"

She was cut off by the loud ringing sound of Jax slapping her across the face. The room went dead silent, JT lifting her face to meet Jax's horrified stare, her hand holding where she had been struck

"Jesus Christ...Jude...I'm-" Jax stuttered breathlessly. Instead of listening to him, she ran into the hallway and into Juice's dorm, slamming the door behind her. She paced the floor until her phone began ringing. She answered it without looking at the caller ID, hearing a deep man's voice bumbling something in Russian

"I don't speak fucking Russian" she barked, the caller switching to English

" _You're brother has arrived safely. Valter is working on his identification as we are speaking, the boss expects his cargo delivered right away"_

"Now? Seriously?"

" _Yes, now. Piotr and Adrik will be waiting for you at the location we discussed on our last meeting. Am I understood?"_

"You're understood. I'll be there" The Russian hung up and JT sighed.

A sudden knock at the door caused her to jump out of her skin. "JT, open the door" Jax called as he knocked "Come on, Jude. I'm sorry, please open the door"

She stared at the door, holding her breath. She heard the sound of retreating footsteps, then another set of steps returning to the door, then keys turning in the lock and the door opened, Chibs coming inside and sitting in a chair he dragged next to the bed. He motioned for her to sit down and she obeyed, quickly taking a seat on the edge of the bed

"Got Juicy boys keys. Jax went with Clay to see Gemma" he told her as if reading her mind. "You going to tell me what's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

"It's nothing" she replied "Not your burden"

"You know Jax didn't mean what happened out there"

"I know. I don't care about that, really, my old man used to do a lot worse than slap me"

"Then what is going on with you?"

JT let out a slow breath "Have you ever done something...to protect the people you care about...that was wrong, but the only way you could help them….and-" she sputtered, trying to formulate the words to explain her situation

"I almost got in bed with ATF to protect my wife and my daughter, nearly cost me everything," he tells her

"This isn't that Chibby"

"What are you involved in?"

"Too much" she whispers as tears begin to run down her face "Vince, my brother, broke out of prison. I got involved with the Russians to get him safe passage and new IDs, then to ferry us over to Belfast to get Abel. What I was asking cost a lot more favors than I had and the money was used to pay off the guys that broke Vince out, to keep him alive. The people he owed were the people you don't ever want to owe"

"What do they want you to do?"

"It's not what they want me to do...it's what I've been doing. I've been involved with the Mexicans since Ope left and Russians since I left Georgia. At first, it was introductions. I introduce them to some of Joe's suppliers and customers, then it turned into dealing, and now it's more like muleing. I deliver their shit where they tell me too when they tell me"

"Deliver what?" Chibs asked tentatively

"Coke, Heroin, Diamonds" she answered

"Diamonds?"

"Traveler's cheques of the underworld. Valuable and damn near impossible to trace" She stood up and placed her hands on her head, linking her fingers together and pacing, "Fuck! I try and get out, I try and I only end up digging myself in deeper"

"Why? I don't understand why you're involved with people like this?"

"It wasn't supposed to be like this. Just keeping the connections strong and branching out to keep the money coming in. They treated me like family, like I was one of them so I didn't think about it when they asked me to deal here and there. It was never supposed to turn into this"

"We are your family JT"

"No...Blood maybe, but...Jax doesn't look at me like family"

"What the hell are you talking about? Jax was a mess when you were gone"

She chuckled "Don't. Jax found solace in Tara's bed while I was gone. Yeah, he can be sweet and caring when he's remorseful, but now that I'm here?" she shook her head "He can't be bothered. His head is and always will be on Tara, Abel, and the club. When it comes to the club, I get it. But I don't fit with the rest of it"

"Is that what you really think? That Jax would pick Tara over you and Abel?" Chib questioned in disbelief, he knows Jax and how much he loves his children, it wouldn't be a question if he'd chose them or not

"Not Abel. Just me"

"Jude-"

"Look, Jax has had plenty of chances to clear our shit, but every single time he gets that chance and there's no club shit to worry about, he's up Tara's ass and I am left hanging in the air. Go on, tell me I'm wrong"

Chibs was silent, unable to honestly answer the young blonde.

"That's what I thought" she flung the door open and left, seeing some of the members talking around the bar. Juice spotted her and came trotting over

"Hey, you ok?" he asked

"Yeah" she replied absently

"Look, Jax said he doesn't want you involved with this. I'm sorry"

"It's fine, I have something to take care of anyway"

"With that Lucky guy?" he asked distastefully

"No" she teased "Just some stuff for Peter"

"Oh, ok. Be careful"

"You too. When I get back I'd better see your kutte back on your back, you look like a naked mole rat without it"

He laughed and pushed her head playfully. After waving to the rest of the guys, she looked back to see Chibs leaning in the doorway, a grim look on his face. She got into her car and stopped first in Lodi, where she exchanged her car for her Harley, placing the cargo into a backpack and racing off to her meeting point with the Russians.

* * *

The meeting point was a sleazy motel in Oceanside. JT parked her bike in front of the room and went up to the door, giving three hard knocks. The door was opened as far as the chain allowed, a pair of eyes staring at her before shutting the door and opening it again to allow her inside. Piotr sat cleaning his gun in an armchair while Adrik shut and locked the door

"Hey, Piotr" she greeted, plopping onto the bed

"Hello, Iuda (Yoo-dah)" He replied with a smile. Of the several different men Jude had to deal when it came to the Russians, Piotr was by far her favorite. His very muscular, six foot four body and usually angry expression had the tendency to intimidate the people he met, but Jude was one of the few people who weren't afraid of him. The eighteen-year-old was the quiet, gentle, intelligent type, usually lost in a book or one of his drawings. Adrik cleared his throat loudly, gaining their attention. She opened up her bag and tossed him the velvet pouch containing the diamonds. He leaned over the other bed and poured out the bag's contents and counted out every stone. Once he was done, he carefully placed them all back inside the pouch and sealed it, handing it over to Piotr

"You did good" he complimented

"How much longer do I have to do this?" she asked

"Are you tired of seeing us already?" Piotr joked, receiving a glare from JT

"Not long now. One or two more deliveries. We already have someone else set to take over" Adrik answered, ignoring the teens. JT nodded and Adrik smiled "Now, both of you. Get the hell out"

The teens laughed and left the room, watching as two prostitutes entered. Deciding to kill some time, they walked down to the beach, strolling along the sand and waves. It was quiet between them for a while, until she decided to break the silence

"I was surprised to see you" she stated, "After Florida, I thought…"

"That you would not see me again. I would not let it happen" he replied

"There's something I should tell you"

"Is it about a boy?"

"Yeah"

"I do not wish to know." His tone became cold and caused JT to wince

"I don't love him. It was two dates" she said anyway

"Iuda, please. I know that you can see whoever you want to, but I do not wish to hear it. I do not wish to hurt that way" he nearly begged, stopping and looking at her

"I don't want to hurt you, Piotr," she told him

"What do you want from me?" he asked

"Just you" she whispered

He held her face and brought his lips down on hers in a heated kiss. They stayed that way for several minutes, entranced in the passion, passerby's assuming they were just another in love young couple and they weren't exactly wrong. Finally, he broke away, both of them breathing heavily, "I'm sorry" he said in barely a whisper, turning and walking away from her as she watched him go. She waited several minutes before heading back herself, getting on her bike and heading back home.

* * *

Arriving back at the clubhouse, she took her spare keys to Juice's room and let herself in, shuddering at the moans coming from Jax's room. Juice looked up from his laptop when he saw her open the door,

"Can I crash here?" she asked

"Yeah, sure. Just make sure you lock the door" he told her

She shut and locked the door, throwing herself next to him "See you got your kutte back"

"Yeah, well I didn't feel like disappointing you. Naked mole rats are kinda ugly" he joked

"Eh, you're a cute one at least. What else did I miss?"

"Not much, Tara pushed the scripts for us, I beat the shit out of Salazar, we're at peace with the Mayans again, we got raided for scripts by the cops, Jax is banging a porn star and we have passage to Belfast. Tomorrow"

"Holy shit. I'll be ready for Belfast because I'm coming too. Nice on Salazar and the Mayans, and the scripts? Jax should've gone to my guy in the first place, you wouldn't have been raided."

"It's done" Juice shrugged "How was your day?"

"Went to Oceanside. It was...not as eventful as being here I guess" she laughed

He put away his laptop and turned out the lights, wiggling down so that his head was on the pillow next to JT "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"You and Lucky? You two a thing?"

"We never were"

"Good"

He leaned over her and let his face hover over hers. JT reached up with her hand and brought her face to meet his, kissing him the way she had Piotr earlier that day, except this time she knew it wasn't out of heartbreak or pity. The continued, letting it go all the way until they finally fell asleep, JT tucked under Juice's arm and him snoring in her ear, knowing it shouldn't have happened, but at that moment not regretting it in the slightest.

 **A/N: OHMYJESUS JT and Juice did the deed! And Vince is out of prison! Plus JT is involved in things she wants out of. What's next? Now that Belfast is a chapter or two away, things will really start blowing up for our dear JT. Let me know how you feel! Thoughts, feelings, predictions!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Please leave me some reviews! Next chapter is the first in Belfast!**

JT woke up before Juice the next morning, quietly wiggling out of his hold and locating her clothes, putting them on hurriedly and exiting the room without waking him. She went out into the main area of the clubhouse, going behind the bar and telling Miles to pour her some coffee while she greeted Misty, one of the hang-arounds. Sipping her coffee, she watched as Tara strolled inside and after seeing JT, put her hand on her hip

"Where's Jax?" she demanded

JT shrugged mockingly "Have you checked your rectum lately?"

Filthy Phil snorted and Tara shot him a look "He didn't come home last night"

A predatory grin crept across her face "You know, you should totally check his dorm. I mean, just go right in...y'know in case he's sleeping or something"

Tara huffed and continued into the hall, JT watching her and chuckling to herself. A moment later, Opie and Lyla came to the bar

"You send Tara to Jax's room?" Opie questioned

"Yup" she replied

"Why?"

"She wanted to know where Jax was, I told her to check his dorm"

"Don't you think that was a little cruel?" Lyla asked her

"Compared to all the shit she's done to me? I let her off easy" JT answered, bringing her cup back to her lips. Lyla looked at her nervously "Don't worry Ly, I actually like you. Despite your shitty taste in friends"

"Got that right" Opie muttered under his breath

Suddenly, Tara came back through the main room, walking fast to try and leave. JT smirked and indicated for more coffee

"Tara, I'm sorry" Opie apologized but was ignored

"Should I go talk to her?" Lyla asked

"What you should do is get that porn bitch out of our clubhouse" Opie snapped

"This is not my fault!"

"No, but if you didn't eat pussy for a living, you might have a different set of friends"

Lyla slapped Opie, earning an open-mouthed 'Ooh' from JT. After watching the exchange, Miles lifted the coffee pot in Ope's direction

"Little more coffee?" he asked

Opie and JT both turned to him with a glare. Opie turned to leave while JT shook her head "Idiot" before following Lyla outside.

She stood next to Lyla in the lot when Ima came strutting outside

"That was awkward" she stated, also watching Tara. Lyla wheeled around and slapped Ima across the face

"Damn" JT laughed

"What the hell is your problem!" Ima screamed

"You just couldn't help yourself, could you?" Lyla also left, leaving JT and Ima alone

"I knew there was a reason I liked her" JT announced, Ima tried glaring at the teen, "Step off slut, or a bitch slap will be the least of your problems"

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm Judas fucking Teller. Now get the hell out off the lot"

Ima's face fell in shock, she turned and ran out of the lot while JT went back inside to her coffee.

* * *

She sat in the chapel with the rest of the club as they went over the plan

"Oswald's cargo plane unloads in Manchester. He's got a guy that can get us all the way to Stranraer" Clay explained "From there, we ferry to Belfast. SAMBEL's supposed to pick us up at the port. I got a call in to McGee"

"We still don't know if O'Neill can be trusted" Jax pointed out

"Well, I'll press McGee for that truth. But, either way, we got no choice. We need that charter" Clay replied

"Are you sure _**he**_ can be trusted?" JT questioned

"He's first nine," Clay told her with a nod. She nodded and let the subject drop.

"Ok, now, we're traveling with bond restrictions, right? No rockers. Our reapers are out there on the bar" Tig told everyone

"And travel light" Bobby continued "If it don't fit on your back, don't take it"

"Right" Tig and JT agreed

Chibs came into the room "Boys"

"You reach Fiona?" Jax asked

"Yeah, finally got through" he answered "That bastard O'Phelan's had her and my Kerrianne under lockdown"

"She have any idea why Jimmy lied about Abel?"

"Sorry, but she's not sure. She only knows that Jimmy plans to push against Kellan Ashby, something to do with Belfast SOA"

"Kellan Ashby? The priest?" Juice inquired

"Yeah, Father Kellan Ashby" Chibs confirmed

"Real IRA consigliore" JT finished

"But, Kellan doesn't call any shots, but no shots get called without his two cents" Piney detailed

"Well, whatever it is, Jimmy doesn't want us in Ireland. If he finds out we're there, we could be up against IRA heat" said Jax

"Yeah, well, its a risk we're going to have to take" Clay finalized

"Something tells me he may already know we're coming" JT muttered, twirling her reaper ring.

* * *

Everyone left the chapel and either headed to the bar or to their dorms to pack. JT pulled out her phone, checking her messages, not hearing Chibs come up behind her

"Didn't know you got that back" he said, indicating her ring

"Yeah, swiped it from Juice's room" she replied absently

"You alright?"

"...Yeah, uh, I gotta, uh" She got up and walked into Juice's dorm, locking the door. She dialed Valter and waited for him to answer

" _Yes?" he answered_

"Put Vince on" she demanded. There was some shuffling and then Vince was on the line

" _Jude?" he questioned_

"Yeah, you ok?" she asked

" _Fine. They said they need more money"_

"What do you mean?"

" _They want more money, Jude. Or they're not letting me go"_

"How much?"

" _10k"_

"Fuck! I don't have that, all the money went to getting you out and new papers"

" _I'm sorry. Your father, do you think he-"_

"No. I'm going to have to borrow against a few people, maybe sell one of my cars"

" _I thought you sold them all"_

"No, I kept three plus a bike. I'll have no choice"

" _I'm sorry for this Jude. You know I'll pay you back as soon an I'm stateside again"_

"Don't worry about it. I don't care what I have to pawn off, as long as I can get you back here. They can all be replaced"

 _Vince was silent for a moment_

"V?"

" _I love you kid"_

"I love you too. I'm headed to Belfast tonight. Tell them I'll wire the money as soon as I can, but they better have your shit ready to go in a week."

They hung up and JT opened the door, running smack into Jax

"What're you doing?" he asked

"Nothing. Just making some calls" she replied

"Pretty hush phone calls"

"So? What do you want Jax?"

"Gemma wants to see you"

"Yeah, ok. Let me get my keys"

"No, just ride with me" JT hesitated on answering, making Jax sigh "Just come on, please"

"Alright, fine"

She followed him outside and sat behind him, holding on while he rode to the hospital.

* * *

When they got to Gemma's room, Jax went inside first, allowing Jude to leave a message with Alvarez about one of her cars. She walked into Gemma's room after she hung up, immediately seeing her crying on the bed

"I'm going to miss so much of their lives. I already missed so much of JTs. Oh, God Jackson, I don't want to go to jail" she cried. Jax reached for her hand and Gemma looked up and saw JT, quickly wiping her eyes "I'm sorry"

Jude sat next to Gemma on the bed, putting her head on her shoulder and an arm around her "Me too"

"Mom, listen to me" Jax called out "Listen to me, I'm gonna protect you. You're not going to jail, ok?"

JT didn't move from her place with her grandmother but furrowed her brow at Jax, not understanding what he meant"

"Yeah" Gemma replied, absently stroking JT's hair "I don't know what you're doing with Stahl, but I do know that if the club finds out what's going to happen"

"I got it covered. You don't have to worry about me, Mom"

"I always worry about you"

Clay came into the room and Gemma wiped at her eyes again

"What's going on?" he asked slowly

"I just want to be with my family," Gemma told him as she began tearing up again.

Clay's face fell and he walked over to her, JT sitting up straight "I know, baby" he said, pulling her into him and kissing her head "I know"

Jax stroked his face with one hand, the other JT grabbed and held without thinking, watching Gemma start to cry again

"I'm sorry" she apologized "It's these goddamn meds. Look, you need me to do anything"

Jax moved his hand from his face but kept his hold on JT, "Yeah, we need to let Maureen Ashby know we're coming. I think she's our best shot at finding Abel"

Gemma looked from her son to Clay "You want me to reach out?"

"Yeah, maybe you can push her for more information. You know, mom to mom"

"Ok. I got the number"

Clay slipped her a burn phone and put his head on top of hers once again "Your ride to county happens at four. We'll come back to say goodbye"

They kissed and Clay began to leave, Jax then wrapped his arms around his mother, JT hugging her other side since she still had Jax's hand

"I love you, mom" he whispered, kissing her cheek.

"Love you, Gem. I'll be back" JT told her

The father and daughter got off of the bed and left the room, following Clay to the waiting room where Bobby and Tig were waiting

"Yo" Jax called

JT followed their eyes to she and Jax's hands and quickly let go, shoving her hands in her pockets

"T.O. just called. The Bastards need help" Bobby told him

"What happened?"

"We couldn't...couldn't tell you. He was crying too hard, man" Tig replied

"Oh, shit" Clay exclaimed, turning to walk away

"Clay!" Jax called "What about her? She rode with me"

Clay walked close to them "Let her come" he then pointed a stern finger at the teen "But you'd better keep your mouth shut"

"No problem" she agreed

"Let's go. Come on" Jax told them, pulling his daughter along

* * *

JT followed Jax as they walked up to a house, a guy wearing a Grim Bastards kutte sitting outside

"Where is he?" Clay asked

"Kitchen" the man replied

One by one they all filed into the house, JT's eyes falling onto a body slumped over the table

"Jesus Christ!" she exclaimed

"Sorry brother," Clay said to T.O, who was just sitting and staring at the body "What happened?"

"Found him like this" T.O. answered "Bullets killed him, knife was a message"

"From who?" asked Chibs

"It's buried in his skull!" he shouted

"Calaveras" Jax confirmed

"Yeah" T.O. agreed "Had to be Salazar"

"Anybody else see this?" Opie questioned

"No. Baby mama's got his kids"

"911?"

"Didn't call, man. Things we're gonna do to the Mexicans, best no one puts motive on us"

"Retaliation's tricky, T" Clay warned "The deal we mad with the Mayans...barely a day old. Alvarez still has connections to the Calaveras"

"And we have to vet all things Mexican before we do anything else" Bobby informed him

T.O. jumped to his feet "And if Alvarez says no? Huh? What then?" he pointed at his dead friend "This is because we backed up SAMCRO"

JT wanted to say something, but Jax looked at her and shook his head "Come on, man. We got to bring Alvarez into the loop, or he's gonna think we crossed him"

JT pulled Tig down and whispered to him. He patted her shoulder and turned to the others "Race and Rally at the Barrio today. Mayans are sponsoring. I'm guessing those wetback skulls are gonna be there"

"Give Alvarez a call, tell him we're coming down" Clay ordered

"Bastards are going" T.O. stated

"Take two guys T. All right?" Clay conceded "We're going for Intel, not for battle"

T.O. huffed and walked away with his guy.

"You good?" Jax asked JT

"Yeah. I was supposed to go to that race, handle some business" she answered. He gave her a quizzical look and she stepped around him "I'm going outside, that thing is freaking me out"

* * *

She got off of Jax's bike, watching the bikers race each other with loud Spanish music in the background. They walked across the park, Alvarez and his crew meeting them halfway

"I heard what happened" Alvarez stated right away "We had no knowledge"

"Had to be Salazar" T.O. accused

"Maybe" Alvarez agreed

"Maybe? Maybe? Are you serious?" T.O. asked, getting volatile.

Clay cut him off and glared "I don't care how bad you're hurting. You need to focus your rage"

T.O. nodded and began to calm down "Sorry. I knew Lander since I was four"

"I get it, man" Alvarez sympathized "I didn't patch these puppets over, but they still serve a purpose."

"Then don't make this about the Calaveras" Jax told him "Like you said, had to be Salazar"

"He's gone rogue" chimed in Opie

"Strip him of his patch, man. Put somebody else in charge" Clay suggested

Alvarez thought for a minute, then pulled his people over into a hushed conversation. JT looked around, noticing a guy with bruises and a bandaged nose watching them and getting antsy. Alvarez came back and jerked his head "Take a piss"

Some of the guys left, leaving JT with Happy to wait. Jax came back a few minutes later, adjusting his gloves. He smoothed down JT's hair and kissed the top of her head

"All good?" Happy rasped

JT excused herself, going to Alvarez

"Asshole tried threatening her" Jax answered

"I'll kill him" Happy declared

"No need. Salazar's done for" Tig told him

JT handed Alvarez a set of keys "The Honda. It's being delivered to your clubhouse now"

"25k. You're a tough kid mi hija" Alvarez replied, handing her an envelope

She stuffed the envelope into the pocket of her hoodie and nodded, walking back to Jax and the others

"What the hell was that?" Tig exclaimed

"He bought one of my cars" she shrugged

"And you didn't think to tell us"

"Not SAMCRO business. My business" she snapped, climbing onto Jax's bike.

* * *

Much later on, JT was walking out with the rest of the club, her backpack strapped tightly against her. Jax tossed his bag in the van

"We're gonna take the truck, stay goodbye to Gemma," Jax told Bobby

"I'm coming with" Tig called out

"Meet you at the plane" Clay nodded "Make sure these shit heads aren't late"

JT threw her bag to Chibs and followed Jax with a shrug

"They won't be" Bobby assured

Tig parked the truck and the four walked across the lot to St. Thomas, Jax's phone starting to ring. He looked at the caller ID and sighed

"Hey" he answered

" _It's mom. You at the hospital?"_

"Yeah. You ok?"

He stopped moving and so did everyone else, turning to stare at him

" _Just listen, meet me at the service entrance. I'll be there in a few minutes"_

"What?"

" _Just go. Now"_

He hung up the phone and ran his hand down his face

"What's the problem?" Clay asked

"My mother" he answered, his voice shaking. He turned and grabbed JT's hand pulling her along, calling for the others to follow them "Come on"

They ran over to the service side of the hospital and waited until Gemma came out of the service door wearing a white coat and carrying a duffle bag. Jax, Clay, then JT and Tig ran over to her

"Mom, what the hell are you doing?" Jax demanded

"I'm coming with you" she boldly replied

"You made a deal with the FEDs!"

"I don't give a shit! Those cuffs will be waiting for me when I get back"

"Baby, listen to me" Clay tried

"Don't even bother trying boys. Trust me, I've been there" Tig interrupted

"I'm going," Gemma said again, walking down the ramp. The others followed her until Unser cut off their path

"Guess your fever broke" he stated. He put his hands out "Some folks looking for you"

"Tell them I'll be back soon"

"Sorry, Gemma. You come with me now, I'll tell them you turned yourself in, had a change of heart. No one gets in trouble for aiding and abetting"

"And if she says no?" Clay inquired

"Sorry" Unser apologized again "There ain't no options here"

Tig drew his gun and Unser quickly pulled his, making Jax groan as both men stood pointing the weapons at each other.

"You gonna shoot me, Wayne?" Gemma asked. When he didn't respond she narrowed her eyes "Traitor"

JT walked passed Gemma and Clay, next to Unser and turned

"There is one way," she said, clicking her tongue. She punched Unser, knocking him down and the gun flying out of his hands. She quickly scooped up the gun "Sorry, man"

Unser stayed on the ground, looking up at the teen

"Take the Cutlass" Gemma ordered Tig, throwing him the keys

He ran off to the car, while Jax, Gemma, Clay, and JT piled into the truck and sped off. The got a good distance away from the hospital before Tig pulled over in a parking lot, sirens wailing in the distance. They exited the vehicles and walked around to the front

"Come on, come on. Unser must've called this in. We're not gonna make it out of Charming" Tig told them "They're looking for the truck, you guys take the Cutlass and go to the plane"

"No. We need you with us bro" Jax yelled

"You need your mom and kid more," he told Jax "Now, just backtrack through town and I'll lead them up 18. Go!"

"Shit. Come on!" Jax yelled, pulling JT toward the car.

"Clay, you be safe!" Tig called "Jax, get your boy!"

Gemma and JT went into the backseat with Jax and Clay up front and took off as fast as they could to the airstrip.

* * *

"Cutting it close" Oswald called

"Sorry. We had to give someone a ride" Jax replied, turning to look at Gemma "Not my idea"

"Where's Tig?" Bobby asked

"Halfway to Modesto" JT commented

"Hey" Bobby nodded to Gemma "Why am I not surprised"  
Clay's phone started ringing and he looked at the ID "McGee" he called as he answered it "It's about time. You get my message?... Good enough, we're about to board… Appreciate that" he then dropped his voice so that the others couldn't hear as well. He finally hung up and nodded to the others "Belfast is set"

JT slung her bag over her shoulder, hugging Piney "Be easy old man"

"You and your old man try and sort shit out up there. Come back whole" he told her

She nodded and went to join the others boarding the plane, turning back as she entered to see Piney watching them go.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Thank you to those that left me reviews, they are much appreciated.**

 **Guest: Juice/Judas isn't a pairing, their encounter was more to establish their connection and how close they end up being for the rest of the story**

 **Shangeogiamarie: I get that it can be a bit confusing, but JT is 14 in the beginning and 15 when she returns from Georgia. She won't age again until we get to s4.**

As they drove, JT couldn't help but stare out the window and think how beautiful Ireland was. They stopped and JT watched as the two charters of SOA greeted each other, Chibs looking happier than she's ever seen him. They all chatted for a bit before climbing back on their bikes and taking off, the van she and Gemma were in pulling behind them. They came to another stop several miles later, a blockade of some kind preventing them from passing

"What the hell is that?" she asked

"Police Services. Northern Ireland. As long as they got ID they should be ok" Luther told her "Out here they ain't gonna bother running it through Interpol"

JT hummed and looked at Gemma, then back to the road. A few minutes went by where they could see the cops singling out SAMCRO

"This is bad" Gemma stated

JT saw the officers start pointing guns at the "Oh shit!"

"Don't make sense" Luther exclaimed as the boys were put on their knees "They wouldn't be able to get the Intel that quick"

"Someone's playing games" JT replied

They watched as a fight ensued, guns going off into the air right after

"Oh, shit!" Gemma cried "Where are they going to take them?"

"Jesus, after that ruckus, these assholes will probably just shoot them and dump them, blame it on the life" Luther answered

JT gave Gemma a look, Gemma nodding and putting on her shades

"Step on the gas" she demanded

"What?" Luther asked

"Just step on the damn gas!"

"You heard the lady Luther" chimed in on of the SAMBEL patches

"I ain't going to broadside no police!"

JT shoved him over and put her foot down hard on the gas

"Jesus! Mother of God!" Luther screamed as JT steered "You're out of your bloody mind woman!"

The police truck swerved just in time to avoid being hit by JT, crashing into a rock

"Holy shit!" Luther exclaimed

Gemma, JT, and SAMBEL exited the vehicle and grabbed the boys out from the truck, holding the officers and firing a couple of shots at the other truck.

"Come on!" Gemma called

They pulled the officers to the ground and opened up the back, pulling the members out one at a time

"Come on, get them out!" Gemma ordered

"You're fine, you're fine. Come on" Luther said as he helped Clay down from the truck

"Everybody ok?" JT asked

"Everyone's fine" someone called back.

"Holy shit" Jax exclaimed, standing next to JT "What the hell was that?"

"Welcome to Ireland" a thin SAMBEL member laughed

* * *

Juice put the last officer on his knees before being pulled back by Chibs

"Where'd you get the Intel on us?" Clay questioned

"I'm a police officer," the cop said

"Yeah? Then how come your buddies took off? What happened to back up?" Jax mocked

"Well, they got scared cause shit went south" Opie answered

Jax lifted the cop by the collar of his shirt "Who paid you off?"

"No Jackie boy. This one's mine" Chibs said, taking the cop from Jax and slugging him until Opie stopped him.

"Now" Clay stepped up, grabbing him "If you ever want to chew with those teeth again, you're going to open up. Aren't you?"

When he didn't get an answer, he punched him, sending him into Jax who pinned him to the truck, drawing his knife and putting it against the cop throat

"Hap" Jax called

"Yeah?" Happy replied

"Kill one of his men"

"Oh, yes, I will" Happy complied with a cock of his gun

He pulled another officer and put the gun on his head

"Wait, wait! We were paid. We were paid to detain you, send you back to the states" the cop Jax had admitted

"Jimmy O'Phelan?"

"I don't know who"

"Hap"

"I swear on my mother's eyes! We didn't get a name, only money and the task"

"It's that bastard O'Phelan" Chibs yelled

"Yeah" Jax agreed "I guess he knows we're here"

"Well we gotta do something about all this," Bobby told them, indicating the officers "Cause I don't think we're going to get them through, duty-free"

"Pull their ID's" Clay ordered. They took all of the officers and pulled out their wallets, yanking out their ID cards. "Now, we know your name...Charles… and now my boys know where you live"

"I'd hate for anything to happen to that pretty family cause their Da was on the take" Jax threatened

"We can ruin your career and we can definitely ruin your life," Clay said harshly "Understand"

"Aye" Charles nodded

Opie tossed him to the ground and followed Clay as he called for them to leave.

* * *

Finally, they arrived, many more men in SOA kuttes cheering and greeting the boys of SAMCRO. JT and Gemma got out of the van, their eyes falling on two women across the lot that were approaching them. Gemma started to walk toward them, followed by Clay and Jax, JT scurrying to catch up with them.

"Well, welcome" greeted the older blonde woman. She and Gemma stared at each other intensely, then she reached over and shook Clay's hand

"Maureen," he said politely

"Jax" she smiled, shaking Jax's hand "Welcome"

"Thank you" Jax replied

There was a tense pause "Gemma"

Gemma nodded then looked over at the younger red-haired girl

"This is Trinity, my daughter," Maureen told them

Trinity put her hand out to Gemma, who shook it tentatively and introduced herself to the young girl, Clay following suit.

Jax then reached his hand out to her "Hi, I'm Jax. I think we spoke on the phone"

"You go on, watch the register" Maureen dismissed her daughter

Trinity nodded "Glad you're here. I'll see you later"

Maureen watched her daughter leave, turning back to Gemma "Didn't expect you to make the journey"

"Neither did the feds" Gemma replied

There was a pregnant pause, Maureen finally seeing JT standing behind Jax and Gemma "Who's this?"

"This is my daughter, Jude," Jax told her, smiling at his daughter and putting an arm around her to pull her close

"Nice to meet you," JT told her, shaking the woman's hand "Where's Abel?"

"Come on upstairs. We'll have a cup of tea"

"We don't want any goddamn tea" Gemma snapped

"This is my home, Gemma. Wee bit of respect would go a long way" Maureen stated gently

Gemma looked at Clay and sighed "You got coffee?"

Maureen nodded and led everyone up into a small apartment, handing out cups of coffee while they sat on chairs and couches.

"So, what happened?" JT asked

"Cammy brought the baby to me. He knew he was in deep shit with the club and the army" Maureen explained "Set a meeting with my brother"

"Wanted a pass from the priest" Clay clarified

"Aye, but he didn't get one. After that, Kellan took him to keep him safe"

"Then let's go talk to Kellan" Jax stated

"No, he knows where you are" Maureen shut down "He'll find you"

"So we just wait?" demanded Gemma

"Aye. Your questions will be answered soon enough"

JT looked at the Irish woman like she was insane. Her version of 'soon enough' wasn't soon enough and she had no idea who this woman was, talking like she was Professor Charles Xavier or something.

"Look," the older woman sighed "I'm sorry this has happened to you. I can't imagine the pain you must be feeling"

JT clenched her fists and stood up "Excuse me" she growled out, walking outside and trying to calm herself down. She didn't want this woman's sorry or pity, all she wanted was Abel back.

* * *

That night a party was in full swing to celebrate the arrival of SAMCRO. After Fiona and Kerrianne ended up showing up, JT ended up locking herself in the room she and Jax were supposed to be sharing. She was happy for Chibs, happy he got to see his family, but she couldn't help but feel her heart break. She wanted to be that close with Jax, but with the way things were between them, she wasn't sure they would ever get to have any kind of relationship.

She sat at the picnic table drinking a beer and talking with Michael and his crew. He called as soon as he heard she was in Ireland and showed up to SAMBEL's party with a few of his boys.

"It's nice to see you again Rose," Michael told her

"It's nice to be here. How's Liz and the kids?" she asked

"Still as beautiful as ever. And the little ones...they're getting so big now, Ian's starting school and Arleen started talking the other day"

"Damn. I'm happy for you bro"

"You should try and see them before you go back"

"Yeah...I'll have to"

Michael was thoughtful for a moment "How's your brother?"

"Hopefully enjoying Russia. I had to send out more money before I left to make sure he got his papers"

"When do you expect him back?"

JT shrugged "As soon as it's safe"

They were quiet, watching the goings on of the party and drinking. Suddenly, Juice approached the table

"Can we talk a minute?" he asked

JT nodded "Hey, Michael, why don't you and your boys grab a few more drinks and see if there's any trouble to get into"

"Aye. We'll be close by if you need anything Rose" Michael reminded her as he got up and left with his crew

"Who was that?" Juice inquired

"My Irish contact. The one who told me about Abel in the first place. He's also my brother's best friend...he's family" she answered

"He calls you Rose?"

"Yeah. They call me by my middle name since they insist Judas doesn't suit me, because I'd never betray someone's trust"

"Are they wrong?"

"I don't know. Trust is a tricky thing. What do you want to talk about?"

"The other night. When we… you know...It was wrong and it should not have happened. You're 15 and Jax's kid. I'd get killed if he or anyone else found out that I-"

"That you what? Stole my virginity?"

"Yeah!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself. You didn't do that"

Juice stared in shock "I didn't?"

"Nope" JT shook her head "A boy in Florida named Piotr already did"

"Oh"

"Look, you're right about everything else. We were wrong to do it and it's not going to happen again. Besides, you're like my best friend and as much fun as it was, it's a little weird"

Juice laughed "It was definitely weird. But you're my best friend too"

They hugged and Juice kissed the side of her head before she pushed him off "Ok, I gotta go find these idiots and give them a run for their money"

She walked around a bit until she found one of Michael's boys waving her over to where the fights were.

"Ain't that your Da?" he asked as soon as she joined him

Sure enough, when JT looked into the circle she saw Jax and Liam O'Neill exchanging blows. With every swing Jax made, JT knew that it was something more than just a friendly fight. It was something more personal.

* * *

Later on, after the party had died down, JT sat with Clay, Happy, Opie, Chibs and Juice playing poker while Bobby made some tea and talked with Gemma, having the most fun they'd had in a while. She wasn't sure where Jax had taken off to, but after remembering what Maureen had said about Father Ashby, she hoped that the priest was talking and telling Jax where Abel was. After Clay won another hand, she got up and decided that it was time for bed

"When Jax gets back tell him he's stuck with the cot," she told the others

"You heading to bed?" Gemma asked

"Yeah. Been up this whole time"

"Go and get some rest. We'll see you in the morning"

"In the morning"

Once JT disappeared, Bobby turned to Gemma "How's she doing?"

"I don't know. Half the time when she's either apologizing or taking off somewhere"

"I can see that she wants to fix her shit with Jax, I just think there's too much of it"

"No, it's more than that. I think she's keeping secrets and I'm afraid of what those secrets are gonna do to her"

"Sometimes that kid reminds me a little too much of JT"

"That's what worries me"

Before Bobby could get another word in, Gemma grabbed her cup and went toward the bedrooms, briefly pressing her ear to JT's door and continuing to her own room, trying to relax while sipping the hot tea.

 **A/N: Reviews are always welcome**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait but I am currently without internet and most of the time electricity. But here is the next installment of FBC, let me know what you think or any questions you have (theories too) and you're welcome to PM me as long as it's not rude. I can take criticism but there is a line people. Thank you for reading this PSA and enjoy**

The rest of the club finally decided to turn in for the night and Jax was still gone. The small apartment was quiet with the exception of some of the guys snoring, so when a sudden shrill scream began to rip through the apartment, everyone woke up and jumped to their feet, grabbing their guns and rushing into JT's room where she laid thrashing on the bed, crying out in pain

"What's going on?" Clay bellowed

"Something's wrong with JT" Opie called

Gemma pulled her robe tight around her and pushed passed all of the men gathered around the doorway to the room. She went inside and sat on the bed next to her granddaughter, shaking her gently

"Jude...JT wake up!" she called out

Gasping for air, JT's eyes snapped open and she launched into a sitting position, cradling her right arm

"Let's give her some space" Clay suggested, everyone but him clearing out of the doorway "She ok?"

Gemma looked at him and shook her head "I don't know"

JT's head had fallen back against the pillow but was still breathing heavily "Where's Jax?" she mumbled

"He's not back yet sweetheart," Gemma told her

"I want dad," she said in barely a whisper before falling asleep again

Gemma stayed with her, stroking her hair soothingly for several hours, coaxing her back to sleep after waking up from a few more nightmares. Finally, JT told Gemma to go back to bed, that she would stay awake for a few hours. Reluctantly, Gemma left JT alone and in turn, the teen laid flat on her stomach, putting the pillow over her head to muffle any noise and tried one more time to go back to sleep.

JT awoke with a start a few hours later, tears coating her face and the sheets. She sat up and pulled out a fresh set of clothes, heading into the shower and letting the hot water pour over her. When she was dressed, she went outside and started walking around, eventually finding herself outside of Maureen Ashby's office. The door was open so she knocked lightly and stepped inside and started walking toward the back where she found Maureen looking at some photos at her desk

"Oh, I'm sorry" JT apologized "The door was open and I…"

"It's alright love," Maureen said calmly

"Is that Trinity?" she asked, pointing to the picture in the Irish woman's hand

"It is. Come have a look" she beckoned to the teen

JT went over and sat on the desk, taking the photo and looking at it "You look young"

"I was 18 when I had Trinny"

"This man...is that her father?"

Slowly, Maureen nodded her head "Here, I think you'll like this one"

She handed JT a picture of Trinity's father with a priest, the pair of them drinking beer

"Kellan Ashby?" JT inquired

"Aye" Maureen answered

"Holy shit" JT laughed. She studied the kutte that Trinity's father wore, it was a SAMCRO kutte with a 'First 9' patch. She flipped it over and read ' _John and Kellan'_ on the back "John...John Teller? The original JT?"

Maureen nodded solemnly "Aye"

"Jesus Christ" she exclaimed in shock "Does Jax know?"

"No"

JT handed the photos back and left the office, returning to the apartment and shutting herself in the bedroom. If Jax didn't know that John Teller had another child, did Gemma? And why didn't Jax know he had a half sister? At some point, she knew she'd have to suss out and see if Gemma knew anything about Trinity's parentage.

* * *

Jax finally returned from the rectory and explained to everyone what Kellan told him and that he was trying to use Abel as leverage in exchange for Jimmy dead.

"Then we kill Jimmy" Gemma resolved

"It's not that simple," Jax tells her

"Yeah, it is"

"No, it isn't!" he shouts "Look, everything they say it's...it's like smoky truth. I don't trust them and I don't trust their priest. The only thing we know for sure is he wants Jimmy"

"So we find Jimmy trade him for Abel," Clay tells him

"I think that's the only thing that makes sense" Jax agrees "We can't kill O'Phelan"

"Should I bring SAMBEL up to speed on this?" Juice asks

"No," Jax replies, "As far as they know, we want Jimmy to grill him about Abel. Let's just leave it at that"

"Belfast has a protection run this afternoon. Gun shipment" states Bobby "McGee told me, that Jimmy will be at the pickup in Dungloe"

"Then so are we" Opie decides

"I'm sorry guys. I had no idea what I was walking you into. Shit going on down here…" Jax apologized

"Aye" Chibs muttered as he downed a shot

"Better crash for a few hours" Clay suggested "It's gonna be another fun-filled day in the six counties" Everyone began to move and Clay looked back at his wife "You coming, baby?"

"Be there in a minute" she replied

She and Jax waited until everyone else left the room, then she put out her cigarette

"This feels all wrong to me," she tells her son "Who the hell are these people? Using a baby like a goddamn poker chip"

"It's not just them, mom. This happened because we deal guns with the Irish. Let's not kid ourselves we're the victims here"

"Maybe that, um, profound awareness helps relieve your guilt, but now is not the time for soul-searching. You focus on the hate you need to kill all of these Irish pricks. And while you're at it, go act like a father to your daughter"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about JT. She was up almost all night, screaming her lungs out. And back home? You don't act like her father their either. I get that losing Abel hurt you, but don't you dare take it out on her"

"I'm not taking anything out on JT"

"You are. You barely look at her let alone talk to her, all of your time split between Tara and the club. You need to sit her down and talk to her and do it quickly, you remember what happened the last time you waited to talk to her. And goddamn it Jackson I will not lose her again"

"I tried to talk to her, she didn't want anything to do with me. What makes you think anything's different now?"

"She was hurting back then the same way you were. She still felt that betrayal from you" Gemma sighed "You want to know why this time is different? Last night, when she woke up screaming and crying the only thing she kept asking for is you"

Jax frowned and stared at the floor, Gemma brushing passed him to go to her own room. Carefully, he went into the room he and JT shared and saw her asleep on the bed. He quietly set up the cot next to the bed and lifted her up so that she was laying on top of him and he was stretched out between the bed and the cot

"I'm here baby girl" he whispered into her hair "I'm right here"

* * *

Later on, JT was with the rest of the club saying their goodbyes before the run. She sat on Juices bike, listening while he and some of the others made jokes, but was thinking about earlier with Maureen and how she was laying with Jax when she woke up after getting back. She looked at Jax, then got up and walked over to him

"Hey" she greeted

"Hey. You ok?" he replied

"I just got a funny feeling about this run. Something doesn't feel right"

"Everything's going to be alright"

She nodded "Just, um, just be careful ok?"

"Of course" Jax nodded

Then, before she could really think about it, she threw her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug. Jax embraced his daughter and closed his eyes tightly.

"I'll be back" he promised when they finally let go

JT nodded but didn't say anything

They ended up turning their heads over to the black car that drove onto the lot, Kellan, Fiona, and Kerrianne getting out and going to Chibs. JT watched as Chibs hugged and comforted his daughter, wondering if she and Jax could ever get there. The girls went passed her, near the stairs to Maureen's apartment while she waited with Gemma, watching and waving the boys off on their run. Once they were gone, Gemma put her arm around JT's shoulders and steered her over to where the girls were

"You must be Jax's girl. I'm Fiona" Fiona introduced, shaking JT's hand

"Jude or JT" JT replied

"This is Kerrianne"

"Hi," Kerrianne said shyly

"Hi," Jude answered

"Maybe you girls can keep each other occupied while we wait for the boys to come back" Maureen suggested

JT looked at the women nervously, she wasn't very skilled when it came to kids her own age, especially girls. The closest she ever got was Jayme and Arabella.

"You play cards?" she asked

"A bit" Kerrianne nodded

"You aren't saying a bit when you're really a pro, are you? You seem like you might be the card shark type"

Kerrianne laughed

"See? It's always the quiet ones"

The women went up into the apartment, while Trinity went into the shop, and ate lunch, Kerrianne beginning to get restless.

"Can I go down to the shop and hang with Trinity?" she asked her mother

"No. You stay up here" Fiona told her daughter

"Why? Afraid someone's going to shoot me?"

"Don't you brash me"

"If you go down to the shop, Trinny'll have you stocking shelves. Come on, we'll go into her room and I'll set you up with some movies, love" Maureen told the teen, steering her into her daughter's room

"Ohh, I remember that age. You going to go too, Jude?" Gemma asked

"In a bit, I'll help clean up" JT replied, grabbing the dirty dishes and putting them in the sink

Fiona scoffed at the running water "I'd have a rod taken to my ass if I talked like that to my ma"

"Good old days" Gemma replied

"Sounds like where I grew up" JT agreed "Disrespecting your elders got you a wicked beating"

The women were silent for a moment, then Fiona spoke up

"You were right" she stated to Gemma "Me going to Chibs in Charming set this all in motion"

"Sometimes the heart beats the head" Gemma responded

"Aye"

Sensing it wasn't her place to be, JT excused herself and went to find Kerrianne in Trinity's room, making a stop in the bathroom. When she was finished, she reached for the door but stopped when she heard what sounded like the door burst open, then a suppressed gunshot. Loud footsteps slammed passed the bathroom door, then again but with two more sets of steps added. A loud scream echoed against the walls and JT slowly and as silently as possible, opened the bathroom door and peeked out. Seeing no one in the hall she crept out and toward the kitchen, hearing Maureen shouting

"You've burned it now Jimmy! Kellan practically raised those brothers! They're like sons to him!" she yelled

"Well, now he can bury one of them, yeah?" Jimmy shouted back "Let's go"

"We're not going with you" Fiona spat

"Do I have to kill another one, Fi, to show you how much I love you?" she heard Jimmy say "I'm taking my family home"

She couldn't hear exactly what was said next, but Fiona quickly changed her mind

"Ok. Ok no more blood" she conceded "Come on, sweetheart, it'll be alright"

"My stuff. I-I left my iPod in the bedroom" Kerrianne stuttered

"Donny, would you be so kind as to retrieve my lovely stepdaughters iPod?" Jimmy told his boy.

Donny walked into the hall and as soon as he crossed the threshold, JT left her hiding place from the corner next to the doorway and drew her knife, plunging it into his leg, then his side over and over again. She grabbed the gun from his hand and placed her knife back on her belt, grabbing her own gun, then holding up both guns and going into the kitchen, pointing them at Jimmy. He raised his gun and pointed it at her, the two standing at a stalemate

"Judas Teller" he stated

"Jimmy O" she replied

Donny came limping back, holding a spare gun to Maureen's head. JT shifted one of the guns to Donny's head

"Drop them" she ordered

Donny looked at Jimmy who nodded, both men tossing their guns onto the floor. Gemma picked up Donny's gun and pointed it at him, Fiona grabbing Jimmy's.

"On the floor" Gemma demanded

Slowly, Donny complied, but for JT he wasn't moving fast enough, so she shoved him down and curb stomped his back, blood from his stab wounds gushing onto the tile

"You ok?" Gemma asked

"Fine" JT answered

"You" Gemma barked at Jimmy "Sit down"

Jimmy raised his hands and sat in the chair

"Take Kerrianne to Trinny downstairs," Gemma told Maureen

"What are you going to do Gemma?" Fiona questioned

"My family has a few things to work out with Jimmy" Gemma replied

"It's a mistake"

"Then it's my mistake! Get the girl out of here!"

Kerrianne rushed around Gemma and Jimmy to Maureen and out the door. Fiona suddenly raised the gun to Gemma's head, JT putting one of hers onto Fiona

"Put it down," said Fiona

"What are you doing?" JT asked

"Protecting you," she told the teen, then turned to Gemma "Give me the gun"

Jimmy got a smug look on his face

"I got to kill this son of a bitch"

"Gemma, no!" JT yelled

"Not before I kill you" Fiona stated

Gemma looked at JT with a look of betrayal, then back at Fiona and handed the gun over. Jimmy let out a barking laugh

"Mother of Christ. You're crazy bitches the lot" he laughed

Fiona turned the gun onto him just as JT pistol-whipped him with her gun

"Shut up!" she snapped

"Get out!" Fiona told Jimmy "You come and try to fetch me and Kerri again, and I swear on my Catholic God, I'll fill your thick Irish skull with bullets"

JT let Donny up with a kick to his wounded side, her guns trained on him "Go"

There was a long pause before Jimmy huffed "Gemma, always a pleasure. Judas, it's been fun" he stood and walked closer to Fiona, the gun resting against his forehead "I'll see you real soon, love"

The two men turned and left the apartment, JT following them with her guns at the ready

"Keep laughing Donny-boy" she sneered at Donny's laughing figure "I'll be seeing you real soon and you won't be walking away this time" The door slammed closed and she dropped her guns "Fucking pricks"

Fiona also had dropped her guns onto the table, Gemma taking the chance to try and swing at her, but Fiona punching Gemma in the gut

"Why the hell did you stop me?" she asked Fiona

"You kill Jimmy, and his crew will wipe out your entire family. Total bloody genocide" Fiona told her

"You gotta be smart to take out people like Jimmy, Gem. You can't just kill them and move on with your life" JT explained

Gemma sat down, panting from either the punch or the shock of what just happened

"We should call for some cleanup," JT told the women, excusing herself to pull out her phone and leave a message for Michael "Mike, it's Jude...look some shit just went down with Jimmy and some guy called Donny. I don't know what kind of blowback this'll have on your boys, but be careful. Watch your backs...and call me when you can" she hung up and turned to go back into the kitchen, leaning against the doorway and staring at the body slumped over the table.

* * *

The women all ended up going to St. Matt's with Kellan Ashby, the dead man's brother, Sean, sitting in the front of the church, mourning for his brother

"You're safe now. No harm's going to come to you" Kellan told them, he then turned to his sister "We'll take the ladies to the rectory, get someone to watch them there. We'll let Sean grieve"

"Come on girls," Fiona said, ushering her daughter, followed by Trinity and Maureen. JT and Gemma stood still, Father Ashby stopping to look at them

"Sorry about your friend," Gemma told him

"So am I" he replied

Gemma sat at a pew, JT taking the one in front of her "Can we talk?"

Kellan nodded and sat next to Gemma

"Why are you doing this to us?" JT questioned "If you know where my brother is, just tell me"

"I know it seems unfair. You, your father, and your grandmother are caught up in a very ugly struggle, and I'm sorry for that. But the things I do are not just about my Irish loyalty, they're about keeping promises to your family" Kellan told her

"John Teller" she concluded

"John and I grew very close while he was here. I loved him dearly"

"Guess you're the one who granted him absolution from adultery?" Gemma asked sourly

"No" Kellan answered "He struggled greatly with his love for you"

Gemma shook her head "John bailed on his family. I watched my baby slip into a coma while he was here playing house with your sister. So don't tell me how he struggled!"

"I didn't mean to be...dismissive...of your pain. I understand you feel-"

"You don't understand shit! Hypocrites...all of you"

Gemma stood and walked out of the church, JT shooting a look to the priest and following her grandmother.

* * *

"How're the girls?" JT asked Chibs as soon as he walked into the apartment SAMCRO was taking up

"Yeah, they're ok. Safe. Got Juice and Dunphy on them. I want a patch on them from now on" Chibs answered

"You got it" Clay complied

"Talked to Oswald. He's got cargo leaving Manchester day after tomorrow" Bobby stated "You got to get your family out of here"

"He's right, Chibs" Jax agreed "Take Fi and Kerrianne and go back to Charming"

"No" replied Chibs

"You got to protect them, brother," Opie said through his grimace of pain

"I am," Chibs told him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath "This is Kerrianne's home. And she does not want to leave, and I'm not going to force her. The only way I can keep my baby safe is when that bastard O'Phelan is dead. And I guarantee that I'm gonna make that happen"

"Yeah, ok, bro" Jax nodded

"Passionate. I'm in" Jude chimed in

After their meeting, Jude sat outside trying to reach anyone of Michael's crew but only getting the voicemail. Eventually, Jax came out and sat next to her

"You ok?" he asked

"Yeah. You?"

"Yeah"

She nodded "So, cut the bullshit. How are you doing?"

"I'm tired Jude" he honestly answered

"Me too" she replied

He put his arm over her shoulders, drawing her in close and she leaned against him, finally feeling a bit at peace, slowly letting her eyes flutter closed. The two of them blissfully unaware that Gemma stood watching them from afar, a half smile plastered across her face.


	19. Chapter 19

The next afternoon, JT got a text from Michael, asking her to meet him at a pub to talk. After mentioning it to Clay, they got one of the Belfast boys to bring her down there. It was about a half hour walk before they ended up outside of the bar

"This is your friend's pub?" Connor asked her

"This is where he said" she replied

"Bit quiet, innit?"

She shrugged and pushed open the door.

Inside was quiet and dark, neither JT nor Connor could see anything

"See if you can find a light," she told Connor

"Aye"

"Michael! Michael, are you here brother?"

After a bit of fumbling around, Connor finally found a light switch, lighting up the room. When all of the lights came on it took a second for JT's mind to process what was in front of her. Then she started screaming.

Michael's body hung from the rafters, his face beaten and his stomach ripped open, guts laying on the floor. Around him, some of the other members of his crew were dead on the floor or at the bar and tables with gunshots and throats slashed, blood spattered everywhere. JT grabbed a chair and tried to cut Michael down, sobbing the whole time while Connor tried to pull her out of the building. But, she broke out of his grasp and managed to cut the rope hanging her friend from the rafters, his body dropping like a sack onto the floor. She got off of the chair and knelt next to his body, sobbing uncontrollably and shaking his lifeless form

"Michael" she cried "Michael, please wake up. Please, please"

Connor grabbed her and tried to pull her away "I'm sorry, love, he's gone. There's nothing we can do for them"

She let him pull her away, backing against the bar and sitting in a crouched position, rocking back and forth as her sobs turned into wails and howls.

"Chibs, It's Connor...You best get your boys down to Flannagans, something's happened… No, she's not hurt, but she's far from ok" Connor spoke to Chibs, hanging up and looking to the young girl with pity as she sat down, grabbed her hair with her bloody hands and rocked as she wailed, sounding like the Banshee stories he'd hear growing up.

* * *

Back at the apartment, Jax had just finished talking to everyone about what Kellan told him that morning when he woke up when Chib's phone began to ring. Jax knew that JT went out to meet her friends with one of the SAMBEL patches, so when he heard Chibs talking to Connor, he got concerned.

"What's going on Connor?" Chibs asked "Is it JT?... Alright, we'll be right there"

"What's going on?" Jax questioned

"That was Connor, he said we need to get down to Flannagans now"

"What did he say about JT?"

"He said she wasn't hurt but was nowhere near ok. I heard crying in the background"

Jax didn't say anything else, just ran out the door with Chibs and the rest of the club.

* * *

When they got to the bar, they heard the wails from outside the door. They hurried inside and were taken aback by the sight, a few of the members gagging and getting sick

"Holy shit" Jax exclaimed

"We found it like this" Connor explained, then pointed to Michael "He was hanging from up there when we found him"

"Who cut him down?" Bobby asked

"She did. Started begging and pleading for him to wake up...I don't think it really hit her that he was dead" Connor answered

Their eyes fell on Jude who was still sobbing against the bar

"I couldn't get her to calm down"

Jax went over to her and pulled her into his chest "Jude...Jude, it's ok, calm down" he tried. She didn't stop sobbing, but the sounds were at least muffled by his clothes

"This is some serious shit" stated Happy

"We should get her out of here. I can take her back if you want" Opie offered

"No" Jax declined "I'll take her. Get a cage down here, she can't walk and I can't carry her that far...I'm going to bring her to the rectory, she'll be safe there"

"You sure?" Bobby inquired

"Look at her. I'm sure...at least for now"

While Connor called for a van, Jax continued to hold JT against himself, her sobs not letting up. After a few minutes, the van showed up and Jax carried JT inside while Connor drove. She had finally stopped crying so loud and was silent and unmoving against him even though her eyes were open. Once at the rectory, Jax brought JT inside and laid her on the couch

"What happened?" Fiona asked

"Someone killed a lot of people down at Flannagans. She found them" Jax explained "She wouldn't stop wailing until a few minutes ago...now she just won't move"

"Poor child," Fiona said, smoothing JT's hair from her face

"I'll keep her safe brother" Juice promised

Jax nodded "I'll be back as soon as we're finished with O'Neill"

He kissed his daughter's head, then left with Connor back to the apartment with the others

* * *

JT remained on that couch all day, still unmoving even when Fiona tried to get her to eat or drink something. When Jax finally came back for her, the older Irish woman told him that she hadn't been responding and was still not eating or drinking

"I tried everything, she's just frozen there. We just left her be in between trying to get her to drink something" she explained

"Thank you," Jax said sincerely

He lifted JT up and put her in the back of the van, Luther driving them back to the apartment where Jax brought her inside to Gemma

"She still like that? Bobby asked

Jax nodded "Hasn't eaten or drank anything"

Gemma looked at her granddaughter with sorrow. Never had she seen Judas Teller look so broken before, so defeated. "Jude?"

Tears ran down the girl's face and it hit Jax that she was just a kid. Somehow, with all she'd been through and the way she'd act, he forgot that she was only a fifteen-year-old kid and not an adult equipped to deal with some of the things they did. She didn't belong there.

"I think we should send JT back to Charming. She shouldn't be here" he told his mother

"You might be right...she'll be safe with Tig and Piney at home" Gemma reluctantly agreed

"...No…" Jude hoarsely stated

"Jude-"

"I'm not going back to Charming without Abel"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

Jax nodded and whispered and ok, kissing her head once again.

"Come on, let's go see Maureen for some tea" Gemma suggested, helping JT to her feet.

JT absently nodded and allowed Gemma to drag her to the blonde Irish woman's home.

* * *

She sat at a table drinking from a bottle of whiskey with Gemma, Maureen, and Cherry, not really listening to what they were talking about

"I heard they buried Kip with his patch" Cherry inquired

"Yeah" Gemma nodded

"That's cool"

"No tears for the man that just died?" Maureen asked coldly

"Why?" Cherry answered "He was a liar...and a rat"

"You don't know the facts"

"Do you?" Gemma butted in "McGee ever say anything about Jimmy?"

"No" Maureen replied "He was more distant than usual. I didn't see this coming"

"Desperate times, makes men do desperate things"

"What do you know about desperate?" Maureen suddenly shouted "All our times here are desperate! SAMCRO has no idea the risk Belfast takes to keep Charming safe and cozy"

"Redwood put SAMBEL on the map" Gemma countered

"Aye, and after four days you nearly wiped them off!"

"I'll assume that's the drink talking"

"You assume whatever you want. All I know is since you and your boys rolled into our alley, we're short three lives"

"And I'm missing my grandson, cause your asshole brother is playing a shell game with his life"

"I should take your right eye for talking shite about a man of God"

"It wouldn't be the first thing you took from me"

"Well, maybe if you didn't chew men up like a meat grinder, they wouldn't be overseas looking for some tenderness"

JT finished her bottle and grabbed the one in front of Maureen, draining his half contents "This is about to get interesting"

"You dink of a whore!" Gemma exclaimed

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" Cherry asked as she pushed Gemma back into her seat

JT got up and pulled another bottle of whiskey from the cabinet, opening it and taking several large gulps "Old shit, Cherry"

There was silence as the two women stared each other down, Cherry looking back and forth between them and JT draining the contents of another whiskey bottle

"I need smokes" Gemma stated, leaving the table

"I need whiskey," Maureen said, following her

"We all need more whiskey" JT agreed, trailing behind

The went down into the store, Gemma going for some cigarettes and Maureen stumbling a bit to get the alcohol while JT stood off to the side. A sudden clattering got all three girl's attention

"What's that?" asked Gemma

Maureen went into the register and pulled out a gun "Get the door"

Gemma went to the office door and counted to three, pulling it open to see Jax and Trinity making out and undressing each other. They broke away quickly and Jax fixed his pants, Trinity adjusting her shirt

"Christ, ma" she exclaimed

"Holy shit" JT yelled

Gemma glared at her son and pushed JT out of the room

"You want to shut the door?" he told his mother

The two mothers left the room and closed the door, staring open-mouthed at a pale JT

"This is very bad" Gemma stated

"Agreed" Maureen followed

"Jesus Christ, he's two steps from Tig territory," JT said from the counter

"You know?" Gemma questioned

"Yeah I know" she answered

"Little slut" Maureen finally whispered

Gemma nodded "Yeah, he is. Well, unless we want a three-headed grandchild, we better share some family history"

Maureen nodded and when Jax exited the room, Gemma drug he and JT up to their apartment, while Maureen talked to Trinity.

"Apparently John didn't tell anyone" Gemma explained

"Clay?" Jax asked

"No" Gemma answered "Sorry you had to find out like this"

"Yeah, no shit. Two minutes later I would've been dancing in Tig territory"

"That's what I said" JT muttered from the bed

"You knew about this?" Jax questioned

"Since yesterday. Found Maureen looking through some old pictures. I'd never seen John before...she told me it was him and I just put two and two together" she replied

"You didn't say anything?"

"Not my place. Sucks being out of the family secret don't it?"

"She's been drinking, ignore her," Gemma told her son

"How'd you find out?"

"I found a letter...A love letter that he wrote to her, like the ones he would write to me. She was 19, a fresh start"

"I'm sorry mom," Jax said, hugging her

The door knocked and Opie stuck his head in "Kellan's here, cleared out the clubhouse"

"Ok"

Gemma held onto him and stared in his eyes "Look, you go out there and find our boy...that priest doesn't leave this alley until you have an address, do you understand me?"

Jax nodded, "Yeah. Take care of her for me"

Gemma looked over at her granddaughter, seeing her curled up, passed out from all the alcohol she had on an empty stomach "Always"

* * *

Jax walked passed the members of his club, clapping Bobby on his back and stopping in front of Clay

"You want me in there?" Clay asked

"No" Jax responded "This is between me and the priest"

"Ok"

Jax continued into the clubhouse, seeing Kellan seated at the table.

"The piece" Sean demanded

Jax handed him his gun, closing the door and Sean locking it, while Jax slowly approached Father Ashby

"Where's my kid?" he asked

"I'm about to break a vow" Kellan began "An oath of confidentiality I had with your father"

"What does that have to do with my kid?"

"Everything. Sit"

Jax reluctantly sat across from the priest

"I got to know JT very well. I loved him like a brother"

"Well, that makes sense, doesn't it? Considering he had a kid with your sister"

Kellan took a deep inhale "I listened to his confession for over three years. I heard every...sin and sorrow that he carried. Your father's pain distills into one resolute desire...that his sons never followed his path. He never wanted this life for you"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because he died before he could keep his promise. I couldn't do anything to help save the son...but I can do something to save the grandson"

"Save him from what?"

"The life of his father. It's possibly too late for JT's namesake, but it's not too late for Abel"

Jax got up, the chair flying backward "Where the hell is my kid?"

Kellan also rose to his feet "He's in the arms of a loving family"

Jax suddenly grabbed Kellan by the shirt, pushing him backward "You son of a bitch!"

Kellan easily flipped Jax over the table and onto the floor, Sean holding him down and pointing his gun at him. Jax grabbed his knife from his belt and cut Sean's arm, causing him to cry out in pain, but back off of Jax enough for him to get up and grab the gun, aiming it at the Irish man's head

"Tell me where my son is, or I will kill him" he threatened Ashby. He didn't answer, so Jax hit Sean in the leg, bringing him to his knees

"Stop! Stop, no, I'll tell you" Kellan pleaded "2309 Upper Springfield Road, where it crosses Wheeler. Stone house on the corner...and wait until mid-morning, sometimes the sisters take the infants to the convent for the night"

"What sisters?" demanded Jax

"Private missionaries. They look for good Catholic homes"

"You filthy Judas. Adoption? Get out"

"I know you think I'm an evil man...but it's my job to look at the greater good. With Jimmy, with your child. That's what leaders do. Your father knew the patch was a mistake and so do you. Look at the violence in the last three days alone. Is that the life you want for your children? If you love him, give him more. And if you love your daughter...do the same, it's not too late to do what's right for her"

Kellan then helped Sean to his feet and helped him out the door, leaving Jax confused and teary-eyed in the middle of the SAMBEL clubhouse. After the two men left, he slowly walked over to the head of the table and sat down, staring at his hands for a few minutes, then breaking down into tears, questioning if it was right bringing JT into this life and if it'll be right bringing Abel back into it compared to being in a home with a good family. Kellan's words played over and over again in his head, haunting his every decision, both past and present.

 **A/N: Hope y'all liked the chapter & happy holidays to those who celebrate. We're seeing JT crack and with the next chapter we're going to see her _break._ Hope you guys are prepared and please R&R**


	20. Chapter 20

JT rolled over with a groan, hearing a chuckle from the doorway. She sat up and saw Gemma in the doorway holding a cup of tea

"How you feeling?" she asked

"More tired than when I went to sleep" Jude answered, "Is that for me?"

Gemma nodded and handed the cup over, Jude taking a long sip

"You know" Gemma began, sighing and sitting next to her granddaughter "Your grandfather used to get that same look on his face...everytime he got lost in his head. Your father does it too"

"Family trait" she whispered "I'm going to take a shower"

She grabbed her clothes and left the room, Gemma leaving shortly after to go back into the living room

"She's quiet again," she told Clay

"What do you expect? What happened yesterday was worse than anything this kid's had to deal with so far. We can't expect her to just brush it off like nothing happened" he replied

"I know. Still, I'm tempted to spike her tea so we'll get more than a few words out of her"

She finished just as JT walked into the room, sitting on the couch with a beer at the same time that Jax and Maureen came inside. Maureen went up to Clay and held out a piece of paper

"I've got something you boys might want to see," she told him "McGee always emptied his pockets on my dresser. He left this. It's an address, maybe to one of Jimmy's places or even Donny's. I don't know but i-it might help you find him"

"Thanks" Clay replied in a quiet voice "I'm sorry about your old man"

Maureen gave a pensive nod "I know"

"You should have this"

JT craned her neck and watched as Clay handed Maureen the 'First 9' patch from McGee's kutte.

"Thank you," she said, turning and leaving the apartment

Clay sat down next to Gemma, who comforted him and Jax stood straight and exhaled loudly

"All right, nuns'll be there soon" he announced "I'm gonna grab one of the Irish and get him to navigate"

"I'm coming too," JT told him

"Jude-" Jax began, shaking his head

"Jax, please. I just want to find my brother" she pleaded "Do something right"

Jax looked to his mother who nodded, then nodded himself "Ok"

"I'm going with you two" Gemma stated

"Gem" Jude protested

"I'm going with you"

"Mom, can you just-" Jax sighed

"You're going to need the truck to get the baby home," Bobby told him

"Let her go" Clay finalized, then shot a look to his wife "Please, don't kill anybody. Either of you"

"I make no promises" JT replied, earning a stern look from Clay "Fine, no murder. Maim and seriously injure only"

She and Clay both cracked a small smile

"Let's go" Opie called

"We're going to go run down this address" Clay informed his VP

"You take Bobby. Me and Ope can handle the nuns" Jax answered

"You just get our boy. We'll worry about the Irish"

JT grabbed her jacket and followed Jax outside, climbing behind Gemma in the van and resting her head against the seat as the van started pulling forward.

* * *

They arrived at the address Kellan gave and stormed inside, Seamus telling them to go straight through. They went on into a room filled with bassinets, checking every one of them for Abel

"Sister Miriam" A guard called

A nun came out of the office adjoining the main room "Father Ashby said you'd be coming by"

"Where's my son?" Jax demanded

"Please, come and have a seat" The nun pressed

"Where's Abel?" JT asked

"He was given to a family two days ago" the sister answered

"What family? Where is he now?" questioned Jax

"I don't have that information?"

"Then who does?"

"An independent mediator protects everyone's anonymity"

"Tell me where my son is!"

"Sir," the guard said, grabbing Jax's arm

"Back off!" Jax snapped, pushing him away

"To hell with this" JT muttered, pulling her gun and pressing it against the nun's head "Where the hell is Abel?"

"I told you I don't know!" The nun yelled

"Bullshit. I know about these places, you do background checks deeper than the FEDs. You know who has my brother and I got no problem taking out anyone who gets in the way of getting him back"

"Jude!" Opie shouted "If Abel was taken two days ago, Kellan knew he was gone"

"That son of a bitch" Jax spat "I'm going to kill him"

The guard pulled his gun on Jude and she pulled her knife, pressing it to the nuns throat and aiming her gun at him, firing a shot into his knee. He fell to the floor and dropped his gun, Gemma picking it up

"Now, sister, I'm already going to hell. Don't make me add killing nuns to my list of reasons" Jude whispered dangerously

"JT! Enough!" Jax yelled to her

With a low growl, JT put her knife back on her belt and pushed the nun away from her. Gemma then pointed the gun at the sister

"Give me the baby" she ordered "The baby! Now!"

The other nun handed Gemma the crying infant in her arms

"Mom" Jax started

Gemma ignored her son and placed the gun against the baby's head

"Gemma Jesus Christ!" JT yelled

"What are you doing?" Miriam questioned

"You know the story of King Solomon, right sister?" Gemma taunted

"Yes"

"If I was that mother, I'd rather have a half dead kid than watch someone else raise my flesh and blood. You understand where I'm going with this? Now you're going to tell us where my grandson is or I swear to God...I will cut this baby in half"

"Get the file" Miriam ordered, the other nun racing to get it from the office. She came back and handed it over to Miriam, who opened it and looked for the name and address "Katey and Mark Petrie. We do a four-day transition period, parents stay local to make sure it's a good fit"

Jax snatched the file from her and looked at the information on the couple

"Where is he now?" JT inquired

"The Europa hotel" the sister answered

"Not a word to the priest or the Petries, or we tell the cops all about this little baby factory you've got going, understand?" Opie threatened

"Don't hurt them" sister Miriam begged

"I just want my son back" Jax stated harshly

"I'm with you brother," Opie said

"No, I should scope this out myself"

"Take this child" Gemma demanded, letting Miriam take the baby from her. Gemma lowered the gun and followed Jax and Ope outside, JT giving one final look to the nuns before trailing behind them. She reluctantly went with Gemma back to the apartment, anxiously waiting for Jax to return with Abel.

* * *

When Jax finally rode up the alley, JT jumped to her feet, panic consuming her when she saw that he didn't have Abel. He stopped and Gemma got up, rushing to him

"What happened? Where's the baby?" she asked

"Where's Abel?" JT snapped

Jax took off his helmet and sunglasses, the pain on his face prominent. He leaned toward Gemma "I need to talk to you. Alone"

Gemma nodded slowly

"Upstairs," Maureen told them

Jax started up the stairs, followed by his mother and daughter. The walked into the kitchen, Maureen excusing herself to another room.

"What's going on?" Gemma asked her son "You're scaring me, Jackson"

"I found Abel" Jax finally answered

"He's there? Well, we gotta go get him"

Jax finally looked up, his eyes full of tears that ran down his cheeks

"I let him go" he cried

"What?" JT asked in disbelief "What are you talking about?"

"Dad's manuscript. It wasn't about changing the club. It was about changing his legacy. I don't belong here, Mom. And neither do my kids"

"Where's my grandson?" Gemma asked again

Jax swallowed "He's with a father, who didn't torture and murder a man yesterday"

JT grabbed her father by his shirt "How the fuck can you do this?" she sobbed "Let him go through what I did?"

"It's not the same," he said through his tears

"Like hell it's not. The guessing of where you came from and why you weren't good enough for your real family. Wondering what was wrong with you that your own flesh and blood couldn't love you and trying to find anything to forget that feeling, to make yourself feel loved. That's how you get into trouble Jax. Get involved in the wrong shit" She pushed him against the counter and paced the floor a bit before turning back to him "I've been so lost since I left Charming. I spent so much of my time wondering if I was so bad, so unloveable that you couldn't love me either...all of that time you didn't tell me who you were and you let Tara treat me like something less than garbage and I just wanted to know why...Why you didn't tell me and why couldn't you love me? Do you know what I got involved in, trying to fix what's inside of me? Drugs, muleing, murder, shit that I shouldn't be involved in but I just dig myself in deeper. Is that what you want to happen to Abel?"

Jax shook his head "He's gone"

She let out a gut-wrenching sob, slapping her father across the face "What the hell is wrong with you?" she screamed, "Why can't you love us?"

Jax pulled her in, hugging her tightly against himself while she sobbed, everything she'd been holding in finally coming out

"What's wrong with us that you can't love us, daddy?" she cried, the sound partially being muffled, but Jax hearing her repeat it

"And what do you plan on telling your other son...when he asks what happened to his big brother?" Gemma questioned her son

Jax looked at her in confusion

"Tara's pregnant"

"How do you know that?"

"I knew it before she told me. She's two months along"

Jax turned and held his daughter tighter, sobbing into her shoulder as well, a loud knock coming from the door

"Sorry" Maureen apologized as she ran to open it. Fiona, Kerrianne, Juice, and Kellan walked in "What happened? What is it?"

"Clay called said Fiona and Kerrianne were in danger. Told us to meet here" Kellan explained

Jude and Jax let go of each other and stared at the priest

"What happened, son?" he asked

"You rotten son of a bitch!" JT spat, lunging at the priest only to be caught by Juice "Let me go!"

Fiona ushered Kerrianne into the other room while JT struggled against the larger male

"Damnit Juice, let me go! I swear to God!" she yelled

"This is you," Gemma told Kellan "You're the one who twisted him up. What the hell did you say to him?"

JT finally broke out of Juices grip, going back to Jax and throwing her arms around him. The sound of more motorcycles coming into the alley brought them out of the apartment, JT and Jax being the last ones out

"It's not for Fi. It's for the baby" she heard Kellan say

"Abel? Why?" asked Clay

"Jimmy needs a way out of the country"

"What?" said Jax as he came down the stairs

"He's going to use your child for leverage," Ashby told him

"The hotel" JT exclaimed, jumping over the banister and landing with a thud on the ground "Let's go!"

Everyone ran to their bikes, JT getting behind Jax and they raced to the hotel.

* * *

They entered the hotel, speedwalking through the lobby

"Juice, Happy, Chibs, stay here. Keep an eye out for Jimmy" Bobby ordered

"You got it" Happy agreed

Jax, Clay, Gemma, JT, Bobby, and Opie continued up the stairs to the couple's hotel room, stopping just outside the door to draw their guns. The door was already partially open, Bobby moving to the front and opening it all the way, the bodies of Katey and Mark on full display

"Holy shit" Bobby whispered

He went to check the rest of the hotel room, the rest of the crew coming into the room. Gemma ran over to the playpen and pushed around the blankets

"Shit. Where is he?" she asked. Bobby started coming back to them, "Abel?"

"Nothing" he answered, "We got to get out of here. Now"

Jax stared absently at the body of the husband "I did this"

"No. You didn't" JT told him

"Come on, brother," Opie said, trying to pull him into the hallway

"You should all go"

Jax moved over to Katey's body on the floor and lifted her up

"Gemma" Clay called as he left

"Go ahead, I got him" Opie promised

Gemma took Bobby and JT and left, just as Jax placed the body on the bed. He adjusted their hands so that they were holding onto each other, then sank to the floor against the chair, Opie sitting on the table next to him.

* * *

"Jimmy has your son" Kellan announced as he burst into the SAMBEL chapel "He's reached out to the council. He wants safe passage to the states in exchange for the boy. I've advised they make the deal"

"So what happens now?" JT questions

"Council considers it, probably wants to meet with your father. Till then, we wait" the priest answers

"None of this shit would've happened if you told us where he was when we first got here" Clay stated

"I'm trying to help this family!" Kellan argued

"Help us?" Clay jumped to his feet, going after Kellan "Are you serious?"

"Hey, hey!" Bobby yelled, helping the guys try to keep Clay back

"Are you serious?" he roared

"It's not his fault. It's my mistake" Jax said, calming his stepfather. He turned to Father Ashby with a look of pure malice "I'm done listening to dead men. But don't pretend you were trying to help us. Greater good or not, we were just a means to your own end. You don't give a shit about this family...and the John Teller you knew 20 years ago, he didn't give a shit either" he walked passed the priest and out the door, shaking his head at the old Irishman.

* * *

After a lot of pushing and convincing, JT stood on the docks with Jax and Kellan, waiting for Jimmy to show up with the baby. Finally, a car pulled up, Donny getting out first

"Hands up," he said, patting down Jax and JT, "Father," he said, checking the priest. When he found no weapons, he nodded to Jimmy.

Jimmy exited the car, holding a fussy Abel in his arms. He handed him to Jax, who sighed

"Hey. Hey" he whispered to his son, holding him close

"Hey little brother" Jude said, stroking his cheek

"He's a sweet lad," Jimmy told him "I wanted the good priest to return him right away. He's the one who kept him from his da, forced the situation. You have a beautiful family Jackson" Jimmy jerked his head back toward the car

"Let's go, father," said Donny

Kellan and Donny began to walk toward the car

"Wait a minute, where are you going?" Jax wondered

"Making the exchange. The only way I get out of here alive is with a hostage" Jimmy answered

"You agreed to this?" Jax asked the priest, already knowing the answer "He's going to kill you"

Kellan stroked Abel's head "Be well, my son"

Just before he got into the car, JT called out to him "Wait!"

All three men stopped to look at her

"At the rectory...you never answered my question...is it too late? Too late to change, make things different?" she asked

"Only if you let it be, my child" Kellan replied, getting into the car and closing the door.

Jax and JT watched Jimmy and Donny get into the car and drive away from the docks.

He held Abel close "I'll never let anyone take you from me again" he then looked at his daughter "Either of you"

She rested her head on his arm "I'm not going anywhere"

"I love you," he told his children, kissing both of their heads

"I love you too, dad" she replied with a small smile, taking Abel and getting into the van

* * *

Back at the apartment, Bobby poured a round of drinks for everyone while Gemma held onto Abel

"Mazel tov" he cheered

Everyone chorused after him and clinked glasses

"Welcome home kid" Clay toasted

"Hey, Slainte Gaelach" called Chibs

"To Ireland" Bobby replied "And to you," he said to Jax

"Anything to toast for kid?" Chibs asked JT

She looked at him and his family, then over at everyone else "To family, friends and new beginnings"

"Family" Gemma emphasized

"Can't get along without it" she smiled

"Family" everyone cheered

"Let's go load the truck," Juice said to Happy

"Yeah," he answered

The two of them downed their drinks and left to load the bag in the truck.

"Hey, come with me for a second," Jax told JT

She nodded and followed him out to their shared bedroom "What's up?"

"About what you said earlier…"

"Dad, I-"

"No. Listen to me," he told her. She sat down and stayed quiet while he talked "There is nothing wrong with you. There's never been anything wrong with you. I didn't tell you for so long because I thought that Lena and Destiny would've been better parents, that they could've raised and taken care of you better than I could have. After I found out everything you went through I thought that they could've given you the stability you needed. That was my mistake. When it came to Tara...I didn't know what was going on until you were gone. I went off on her, told her that you were my kid and she couldn't treat you like that and when we go home she's going to hear it again. I love you Jude and I'm not losing you because Tara hated your mother. I want us to be a family"

"I'm not going anywhere. Not this time. Abel needs his big sister and so does this new baby. Tara can suck it up...and I can try to be nice to her. I love you too"

"And about the mess you're stuck in…"

"Is that really what you want to talk about? We're having a moment"

Jax laughed and brought JT into another hug, kissing the top of her head "We'll talk later"

"Nailing the dad thing" she teased

He playfully pushed her "Come on. Let's go home"

* * *

The family walked down the stairs of Maureen's apartment, Bobby's phone starting to ring

"If that's Oswald's guy, tell him we'll be in Manchester by dawn," Clay says

"Hello?" Bobby answers

They get to the bottom and nod to Chibs, who's holding his family and are then met by Maureen

"Gemma," she says, sticking her hand out

Instead of shaking her hand, Gemma surprises both JT and Maureen by hugging her. The broke away from the hug and nodded their farewells

"Thank you" Gemma whispers

Jax and JT go to her next, hugging and kissing her on the cheek

"Thank you" Jax parrots

Maureen nods "Take care of them"

"You know it"

"Don't go causing too much trouble, ok, love?" Maureen tells JT

"I wouldn't be me if I didn't" she smiles

Bobby came back toward them "It's not Oswald's guy. Jax!"

Jax turned from Trinity and looked at Bobby

"It's Tig" Bobby informs him, handing him the phone

"What?" Jax asks

"You're gonna want to hear this"

Jax pressed the phone to his ear "Yeah?"

 **A/N: Season three is coming to a close. Please let me know what you thought of this chapter and any predictions for season four**


End file.
